Elatio
by Ygrec
Summary: 《Pourquoi tu es en colère ?》finit par demander le garçon.《Je suis pas en colère.》répondit seulement le châtain.《Tu dois être sacrément en colère, pour être autant en colère, et ne pas t'en rendre compte.》KdFd, Mature AU, CH12 enfin !
1. Prologue : Ordre des choses

Coucou tout le monde ! Début d'une nouvelle aventure, et d'un nouveau monde pour cette fiction ! Je préfère prévenir, le début est très sombre, peut-être même pas très engageant, mais encore une fois, le fond du message vous surprendrait d'espoir.

Bref, bonne lecture, en ce week-end de Pâques ! :)

* * *

《Hey, toi là-bas !》

Sa vie était une chose dont il se serait bien passé.

《Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle !》

Il était persuadé que le monde était une sorte de blague. Que rire était un pouvoir suprême, qui faisait que cette phrase rodée prenait tout son sens : il y a ceux qui rient, et ceux dont on rit. Un monde de types aux sourires blancs et d'autres aux yeux cernés de noir. Un vaste échiquier, et des pièces, qui tombaient, les unes après les autres.

Il attendait son tour, comme tout le monde.

Honneur aux blancs.

《Tu sais sur quelle pelouse tu viens de marcher, là ?》

Il ne répondit pas. Ce sourire carnassier, il le connaissait, et ne l'aimait pas. Il faisait affaire à un simple pion cette fois, mais il se méfiait tout de même : on pouvait mettre un Roi échec et mat avec un de ces simples petits pions. Ces gars sont limités, mais pas incapables.

《C'est la pelouse de mes potes et moi, ok, face de bite ?》

C'était stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'écriteau qui indique que cet endroit appartienne à qui que ce soit. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il préférait se taire, parce que lorsqu'il parlait, c'était encore pire. Ces stupides hyènes n'aimaient pas réfléchir apparemment.

《Oh. Je te parle, espèce de nerd.》poursuivait l'autre.

Un petit pion vicelard.

Son interlocuteur l'aggripa brusquement par le col de sa chemise et le poussa hors de la pelouse en crachant de mépris. Il l'insulta encore une fois ou deux, décida de laisser tomber lorsqu'il remarqua que le concerné ne disait toujours rien. Ses amis, sous l'arbre, l'appelaient.

《Ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! Ce binoclard n'est pas seulement miope, il est aussi sourd-muet !》

Sa plaisanterie fit rire son groupe alors qu'il le rejoignait, et un plissement amer gagna les lèvres de Kido. Rire. Il reprit son chemin, contournant la pelouse cette fois, les poings serrés autour de la lanière de son sac de cours. Il rejoignit les bâtiments.

* * *

《Tu devrais arrêter avec ces lunettes. C'est pour ça que tous ces types te brutalise.》

《Ça ne changerait rien.》

Sakuma fit la moue en entendant sa réponse et soupira, accoudé à sa table. Il se redressa, s'étira, se plaignit de son mauvais caractère : Genda sourit un peu, saisit amicalement l'épaule du premier et plaisanta sur le fait que Kido sans lunettes, ce n'était plus vraiment Kido. Et le blanc riait, affectueusement.

Le lycée était un endroit plein de haine, de jalousie, de rage et d'envie. Comme toute bonne simulation de structure sociale qui se respecte, il y avait des règles, des rôles et une hiérarchie stupide. Lorsqu'on était faible, il valait mieux se faire petit.

C'est là qu'était le problème de Kido.

Il n'était pas faible. Il était riche et fier, comme les autres carnivores de cet endroit. Comment s'était-il retrouvé si bas dans la chaìne alimentaire alors qu'il avait tout des grands carnassiers ? Il garda le silence, encore et toujours, Sakuma et Genda discutaient paresseusement, évoquant les dernières rumeurs, les dernières nouvelles, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un groupe de garçons. Ils riaient fort. L'un d'eux tira en arrière la chaise d'un type qui n'avait rien demandé, le fit tomber en expulsant, toujours, un rire de hyène du fond de sa gorge déployée. Le gars était tombé dans un cri sourd, se plia sur lui-même, mal en point, et respecta la règle numéro un du loser : marche à l'ombre et tais-toi.

Les gens apprenaient bien vite à se faire petit ici. Et ce grand gaillard à appareil dentaire qui gisait au sol parvenait à se rendre aussi minuscule qu'une souris. Une souris d'un mètre quatre-vingt onze.

《Hey, toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?》

Sakuma releva la tête vers celui qui interpellait Kido, et le dévisagea un instant, interdit.

《Désolé, mec, juste de la curiosité.》finit-il par dire.

La brute se contenta de l'excuse plate du blanc et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait de voler. Kido ne dit rien lorsque Sakuma lui lança son regard réprobateur : Sakuma et Genda n'étaient pas impopulaires, contrairement à lui. Ils étaient doués en sport, juste assez bons en cours pour n'embêter personne, plaisaient aux filles, même. Kido se doutait bien qu'il faisait un peu mine de tâche dans ce charmant petit tableau. Un garçon silencieux, intello, avec des dreads et ces lunettes toutes droit sorties d'anime, que faisait-il avec Genda et Sakuma ? Il ne voulait pas être le loser faiblard avec des garde du corps qui avaient eu pitié de lui : il aimait bien Sakuma et Genda, mais ils étaient différents de lui, et il ne se sentait que plus minable encore à leurs côtés.

Il se leva silencieusement, sa chaise raclant au sol tandis que ses doigts fins s'appuyaient sur la table devant lui. Genda écoutait sa musique tranquillement, Sakuma croquait dans une pomme, observant distraitement l'entraînement des majorette en contre-bas. Celui-ci releva la tête alors qu'il esquissait un pas par dessus son sac de cours pour s'engager vers la sortie.

《Tu vas où ?》demanda-t-il, surpris.《Les cours vont pas tarder à reprendre.》

《Aux toilettes.》

Son ami comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de l'accompagner et retourna à son observation, poussant Genda du coude en pointant du doigt une des jolies filles qui jouaient de leurs bâtons sur un des terrains de sports du lycée. Kido n'eut que le temps d'attraper le sourire de Genda avant de quitter la salle de cours et de se retrouver dans le corridor. Deux première-années passèrent devant lui en pouffant, et il se demanda vaguement si elles se moquaient de lui ou discutaient d'un de ces mâles de l'autre bout du couloir. Le jeune homme évalua s'il pouvait se rendre aux toilettes de l'autre bâtiment sans risquer d'être en retard, pas spécialement emballé par l'idée de passer devant toutes ces brutes qui squattaient plus loin. Sa montre semblait contre lui, apparemment : pas le temps d'aller ailleurs.

Il prit son courage -sa témérité- à deux mains, et inspira profondément en s'engageant vers les toilettes. Il tentait de se persuader que ça irait, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquièter, mais son coeur accélerait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la bande de squatteurs. Il sous estimait parfois trop son instinct.

Il entra dans les toilettes, faisant profil bas auprès des gars qui semblaient scotchés à l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit au lycée. Ça sentait la pisse comme si l'odeur avait imprégné les murs, et des petits mots des plus accueillants ornaient les portes des cabines. Pute au numéro 080-6XXX-2XXX -sans doute un malheureux type qui avait dû être harcelé nuit et jour après ça-, Minato Fusakabe de la 1eD est une salope, BJ gratos demandez Kuse, tu pues la merde, Hijibe a une petite bite, FUCK YOU ALL.

Des générations de ces deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui rient et ceux dont on rit. Ceux qui mangent et ceux qui se font bouffer.

Kido préférait quand il n'y avait personne. Pas de chance pour lui, un type utilisait l'urinoire du milieu, et les deux seuls restants étaient adjacents à lui. Il soupira discrètement, s'approcha, défit sa braguette, alerte. Ce silence était lourd, assourdissant. Kido essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait mais il avait des pierres dans l'estomac et des serpents froids dans le dos ; il détestait cet endroit, cette odeur, cette atmosphère. L'autre était un de ces carnassiers du haut de la chaîne alimentaire, et il semblait avoir envie de se mettre quelqu'un sous la dent... Kido essaya de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, mais il ne parvenait plus à y croire. L'autre était un deuxième-année, de l'équipe de basket. Bien battis, grand, bien plus grand que lui. Un tigre, et lui, une antilope.

《Hey, toi.》grogna-t-il.

On aurait dit un grognement de bête pris entre la soif et la paresse : ordonant à la proie de se jeter dans sa gueule.

《Je t'ai vu mater ma bite.》

Et voilà. Kido rangea ses affaires à la hâte et remit son pantalon. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, peinant à refermer sa ceinture, et allait détaler lorsque l'autre se tourna vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur couvert de graffitis. Kido le trouvait menaçant, mais c'était peut-être son expression naturelle. Ça n'avait aucun sens, avec ses lunettes, qu'aurait-il pu voir ?

Des carnivores pervers et menteurs et cruels et...

《Ça te fait bander ? P'tit PD va.》

... répugnants.

《J'vais t'apprendre à baver sur ma bite.》

L'autre lui saisit la mâchoire, férocement, le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Kido se dit que ça aurait bien fini par arriver ; dans un monde aussi pourris, géré par des types tout aussi pourris, un mec comme lui ne pouvait pas aller loin. Un mec qui n'avait pas su utiliser son potentiel.

Un déchet, une canette dans laquelle on shoot pour le fun. Qu'on explose pour rire.

* * *

Bon, pas très drôle comme début. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop choqué. Je l'ai écrit dans une période où j'avais besoin d'extérioriser un peu, où je n'allais pas très bien.

En tout cas, portez vous bien d'ici la prochaine fois et n'hésitez pas à partaget vos premières impressions dans les reviews ! :D


	2. Je n'ai vu aucun pont

Salut tout le monde ! Publication tardive mais publication ! J'ai passé mon dimanche à écrire, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'y étais pas consacrée ! J'avais beaucoup d'idées non achevées que j'ai pu concrétiser un peu plus ce week-end. Pour la prochaine, j'hésite à me lancer dans un AU ou bien revenir à un Inazuma un peu plus classique, en tout cas, les idées ne manquent pas ! Je répondrai aux reviews dans la semaine, petit à petit (parce que je révise aussi énormément pour les exams à la rentrée...), et je vous remercie de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fiction ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont donné confiance pour la suite ; j'avais peur que la personnalité un peu "soumise" de Kido ne vous plaise pas trop, mais vous le prenez finalement assez bien.

Si Valeur Interdite vous a collé une droite sentimentale, cette fic a une dimension plus universelle dans son discours, quelque chose qui, j'espère, vous fera voir la vie autrement mieux :)

J'ai vu cette expression dans une review (Ananda, cette justesse dans tes propos ne me surprend grère plus ;), "envol". Pour l'info, "elatio" est un nom latin désignant l'élèvement, l'accomplissement. Le mot français qui en est dérivé est "élation", mais je trouve sa racine latine particulièrement esthétique. C'est ce que raconte cette histoire, un envol, en quelques sortes.

Longue intro, je vous laisse lire maintenant ! :)

* * *

Un grand sourire fendait son visage de part en part. Un sourire que Kido n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans un film, un sourire joué, surjoué.

《C'est fantastique mon coeur !》

Fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Sa faculté humaine à faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Comme si sa vie était un film hollywoodien, un film de happy ends, en continu, à répétition. Sur la table basse en verre laqué, Kido voyait sa médaille, le maigre reflet argent de la maigre petite pièce, qui se mêlait aux reflets du feu de la cheminé. Il y avait ça, le salon, trop grand pour toute une vie, la cheminé où avaient brûlé tant de ses souvenirs d'enfant, la tête de cerf avec ses grands bois et ses yeux de verre noires et larmoyants, le portrait de son père, la médaille d'argent, le sourire faux de sa mère. Son amertume.

《Tu t'es battu comme un petit chef mon coeur.》murmurait sa mère, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, avec ce sourire plein de tristesse et de mensonges.

《C'est pitoyable. Misérable. La "deuxième place", tch. Tu n'atteins même pas l'ombre du premier, voilà ce que ça veut dire, "deuxième place".》assenait son père, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, avec ce regard froid et dégoûté.

《Le plus important c'était de participer !》sourit sa mère, pour le réconforter.

《Même pas fichu de gagner un concours débutant... Tu me fais honte, Yuuto.》grognait son père, pour l'accabler.

Sa mère se leva du canapé en cuir sur-mesure d'Italie et s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le front et l'embrasser plusieurs fois, débordante d'amour.

《Mon grand bébé ! *smack* Tu *smack* mérites *smack* un grand bol de fraises à la crème !》et puis 《Tu aimes ça, les fraises à la crèmes, hein mon ange.》

《Oui mère.》

《Oh, mais écoute-toi, mon petit sucre ! Tu parles comme un homme mon trésor !》

Et puis elle rejoignait les cuisines avec les escarpins qui lui servaient de chaussons, appelant la bonne pour savoir s'il y avait des fraises et de la crème. Lui, il restait debout dans la pièce, seul face à son père, seul face à son échec, seul face aux flammes de la cheminé.

《Quelle déception tu es. Tu te dis mon fils ? Comment pourrais-tu l'être, alors que j'ai tout réussi, et que tu échoues partout ?》

Kido avait alors 10 ans. Il venait de remporter la deuxième place à un prestigieux concours débutant d'échec, triomphant petit garçon sur une assemblée d'adultes applaudissant amèrement.

* * *

Kido parvint à se faufiller sous les bras massifs de son agresseur, comme une truite s'échappe des mains d'un pêcheur, et fut assez rapide pour s'enfermer dans une des cabines. L'autre jura, frappa contre la porte, une fois, puis deux, plus violent à chaque essai, et le châtain retenait seulement son souffle : peut-être bien qu'il aurait préféré avoir à faire à des bêtes sauvages. Elles ne tuaient que pour leur survie. Le vice humain, la cruauté et la soif de loisir, faisaient des hommes des monstres, bien plus terrifiants encore que les pires mangeurs de viande du haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Bien plus dangeureux.

《C'est comme ça, hein, petite salope !》

Des pas furieux quittèrent les toilettes et Kido faillit tomber dans le piège, tant il ne demandait qu'une chance de filer : dehors, la bande de brutes, la meute du basketteur, elle l'attendait. Il resta silencieux, plaqué à la porte de la cabine, attendant que le danger s'écarte, le coeur tambourinant dans sa gorge. Des pas et des rires s'approchèrent, ils chuchotaient, et avec le bruit de l'eau qui coule des robinets, il semblaient être deux, Kido ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Soudain, il distingua les ombres sous la porte, des rires percer le murmure des tuyaux, et en levant la tête, il aperçut le goulot d'une bouteille en plastique dépasser en haut.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un litre d'eau froide s'abattait sur lui. Il retint un cri d'effroi et de surprise.

《Alors, PD, tu mouilles ?》se moqua l'un des fautifs, et l'autre éclata de rire.

L'eau avait glissé dans son dos, trempant sa chemise, trempant son pantalon, et ses cheveux gorgés avaient perdu une teinte. Il frissona, déglutit, impuissant, lorsqu'il entendit l'autre s'exclamer :

《Hey vas-y, pisse dedans, pisse dedans ! On va voir ce que ça lui fait de puer les chiottes !》

Kido entendait tout, les yeux clos de résignation, déjà trempé et gouttant contre cette porte de toilettes. La braguette, le bruissement du pantalon, le tintement de la ceinture, le bruit de l'urine contre le plastique. Et puis, comme un son divin, salvateur, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il y eut un silence, la personne qui venait d'entrer semblait immobile, et le ruisselement de l'urine dans la bouteille se tut petit à petit.

《Qu'est-ce tu regardes, connard ?》lança le basketteur.

《Un mec en train de tenir une bouteille pendant que son pote pisse dedans.》répondit posément le nouveau venu.《Mais je respecte hein, chacun ses délire et ses croyances.》

《Espèce de...》

《Calme-toi, Hercule. Vous comptez jeter ça sur le mec qui se cache dans cette cabine ?》

Kido devina que l'inconnu pointait sa cabine du doigt. Il ferma les yeux : il aurait honteusement préféré que le nouveau venu serait pris pour cible à sa place. Apparemment il n'avait pas de chance, c'était une journée de prédation aujourd'hui.

《File la bouteille, je vais pisser aussi. Y en aura plus.》lança le dernier arrivé.

Un ricanement lui répondit, et il dut récupérer la bouteille puisque le châtain saisit le bruit d'une braguette, et de nouveau, cet affreux ruisselement. Il était fichu. Bon pour rentrer chez lui avec un uniforme parfumé à l'urine et son père qui le regarderait avec mépris verrait là une belle occasion de l'accabler. Il perçut les dernières gouttes, et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour l'humiliation.

Il entendit l'éclatement du liquide sur quelqu'un, bizarrement, il ne sentait rien sur lui.

《!》

《F-Fils de pute !》

《Si j'étais vous, je perdrai pas de temps et j'irai me doucher avant que les cours ne commencent. Ou plutôt, avant que tout le monde ne soit dans les couloirs et vous voit trempés de pisse sortir à deux des chiottes.》

Kido imagina que le basketteur avait empoigné son "sauveur" par le col pour le menacer et l'insulter. Quoiqu'il se passe de l'autre côté, le concerné ne disait rien, lâcha seulement un rire las, et les deux voyous finirent par quitter les toilettes en pressant le pas.

Kido ne sortit pas, garda le silence. L'autre ne disait rien non plus, mais il était toujours là, il le sentait.

《Fais gaffe en sortant des cabines, y a de la pisse partout par terre.》dit enfin l'inconnu.

Et puis il quitta les toilettes, silencieux.

* * *

《Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu aux toilettes ?》s'exclama Sakuma lorsqu'il rejoignit la classe.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa serviette de sport pour qu'il se sèche un peu, ce que le châtain accepta volontier. Il épongea ses cheveux, précautionneusement, et retira ses lunettes pour s'essuyer le visage. Sakuma, assis à la place devant lui, l'observait distraitement, accoudé à sa table.

《Tu t'es fait emmerder.》conclut-il, et Kido se dit qu'il faisait vraiment un bien piètre acteur, dans le rôle de celui qui va très bien.《Merde, Kido, quand est-ce que tu vas nous écouter et enlever ces foutus lunettes ?! Tu sais ce que les gens disent sur toi !》

《Sakuma, puis-je vous aider à vous retourner vers Kido alors que le cours a commencé ?》intervint froidement le professeur de lettre.

《Non monsieur. Excusez-moi.》

Ce que les gens disaient sur lui ? Pas bien difficile à deviner. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il marchait dans le couloir ; l'intello, le binoclard, le nerd, l'otaku, le loser. Loser. Leurs rires pleins de mépris, et leurs pouces et indexs en form de L sur le bord du front, les gens disaient "voilà Bino l'intello, voilà le con qui déçoit une des premières fortunes industrielles de la ville" ! Voilà le con qui ne savait qu'être numéro deux. Kido écoutait le cours, relisant les passages concernés du texte d'antologie japonaise du XIIIe siècle que le professeur décortiquait au tableau. Il y avait beaucoup de caractères anciens, il ne comprenait pas tout.

Sakuma se tourna légèrement vers sa table pour poser au coin un petit papier plié en quatre.

Pourquoi tu portes encore ces horreurs ? Je sais que c'est un cadeau de ton père... Mais merde, Kido, ces lunettes, ça passe pour des gamins de sept ans, au lycée c'est pas possible !

Kido était reconnaissant à Sakuma pour ce qu'il faisait -essayer de prendre soin de lui. Mais ces lunettes, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. C'était sa seule enfance, peut-être, Sakuma le connaissait bien. Mais c'était surtout sa dernière chance. Il gribouilla un "Étudie" affectueux sur le bord du papier et le relança discrètement devant. L'affaissement grognon des épaules de Sakuma lui prêta un sourire, mais bien vite, il se reconcentra sur le cours.

Le long de la rivière

Je n'ai vu aucun pont

Ce jour est sans fin.

Il avait l'impression de vivre sans relâche la même, toujours la même journée. Au matin, personne, au lycée les joyeuseries, et parfois le soir, un baiser de sa mère, ou le mépris de son père. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Kido se laissa aller à la paresse, prêtant une oreille distraite au professeur qui expliquait les techniques de haiku utilisés et les effets à interprêter. Il se mordilla la lèvre, pensif.

Je n'ai vu aucun pont...

Il n'avait qu'entendu une étincelle d'espoir, volatile, qui s'était enfuie.

Un rire différent.

* * *

Kido arriva chez lui, mort de faim : son déjeuner lui paraissait bien loin, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il adressa un signe à Sakuma, qui le raccompagnait jusque chez lui tous les soirs, puisque c'était sur son chemin. Une domestique vint prendre sa veste, ne demanda pas pourquoi elle était mouillée.

《Oh, oui, c'était n'importe quoi !》

Kido leva la tête vers sa soeur, qui arpentait les escaliers avec un pot de glace dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre : elle discutait probablement avec une de ses nombreuses amies du collège. Haruna suivait sa dernière année dans le même collège que celui qu'il avait fréquenté, et heureusement, Kido entrerait à l'université l'année où elle commencerait le lycée : pas besoin de supporter un frère loser, elle pourrait vivre sa vie correctement.

《Attends, je vais raccrocher,》dit-elle en l'apercevant,《on se voit ce soir ? Ouii, bisous !》

Elle sembla raccrocher et ranger le téléphone dans sa poche de short. Dévalant les escaliers avec son sourire éclatant de jeunesse et de joie de vivre.

《Oni-chan ! Bah, pourquoi tu es tout trempé comme ça ?》

Kido se dit qu'expliquer pourquoi il était trempé d'urine aurait été bien plus difficile et sourit en coin en constatant la maigreur de sa relativité.

《Je suis tombé sur un robinet déffectueux au lycée.》

《Sérieusement, encore ? Teikoku a sérieusement besoin d'appeler un plombier.》

Elle souriait toujours, et Kido adorait ce sourire. Elle était si belle et rayonnante, sa soeur, si gentille, si douce, et en même temps, pétillante. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient être aussi différents l'un de l'autre. Elle lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna sur les marches des escaliers en lui racontant sa journée, comment elle avait reçu une lettre d'amour anonyme, comment elle n'en avait parlé à personne et ne savait pas comment faire pour en trouver l'auteur. Elle le mena dans vers sa chambre directement, lui proposant de faire une partie de Nitro sur sa PS4 en mangeant de la glace. Kido accepta pour lui faire plaisir et sourit de grattitude lorsqu'elle lui conseilla de se changer avant tout. Il ouvrit la porte de sa propore chambre, doucement, entra en soupirant. Il défit sa chemise, petit à petit, dévoilant sa peau humide, frissonante, passa ses doigts le long de ses avants bras, souligna ses biceps, adossé à sa porte.

Il avisa sa vitrine de premiers prix et de coupes, musique, échecs, équitation, football, tennis, concours de mathématiques. Sa soeur ne s'était jamais interessée à la compétition, ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de gagner un premier prix pour avoir l'affection de son père. Son coeur se serra, il se sentait minable.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir de la jalousie pour sa soeur, alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Il jeta sa chemise à terre, s'approcha de son armoire et du miroir qui couvrait la porte du dressing. Il retira ses lunettes, les laissa pendre à son cou, et se frotta les yeux. Son reflet lui faisait un drôle d'effet ; vu comme ça, torse nu, ses yeux dévoilés, il se disait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un insecte. Pourquoi était-il alors traité ainsi ?

Il allait se rhabiller, rejoindre Haruna, la laisser gagner, dîner avec sa mère, attendre le retour de son père, comme chaque jeudi soir, tandis que sa soeur sortirait s'amuser avec ses amies. Il attendrait que son père s'asseoit, face à la cheminé, et lui proposerait de la compagnie.

Avec un peu de chance, l'homme l'enverrait chier.

Avec un peu moins de chance, Kido allait passer un mauvais moment.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de chance.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je pense que vous avez deviné l'identité du sauveur des toilettes, alors pas besoin d'un topo x)

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette ammorce ! Rose, je sais que tu voulais que Fudo soit un bad boy envers notre pauvre Kido alors j'espère que cette tournure des choses ne te déçois pas trop ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques prédictions pour la suite dans les reviews ! Ciao les amis ! :*


	3. Ses os et sa chair de poussière

Hey tout le monde !

Je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu une semaine chargée en travail et en émotion, et ce lundi a été physiquement éprouvant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !

Comme d'habitude, je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review :) J'ai réussi à répondre à certains d'entre vous, malheureusement pas à tous, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas lâcher prise cette semaine non plus (du moins je vais essayer). Ananda, je t'enverrai un mail dès que possible pour te dire ce qui se passe en ce moment, sache juste que tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et que je me porte bien ;)

Juste une petite remarque de Gryfounette, qui m'a demandé si, " puisque Kido est riche, il devrait se retrouver dans un pensionnat où vont les riches, pas dans un lycée ou des abrutis de ce genre sont". Eh bien, malheureusement, il y a des abrutis partout ma chère Gryfounette. xD C'est le cas en France, mais c'est un cas encore plus particulier au Japon et en Corée. Si tu veux en savoir davantage, je te conseille un films d'animation coréen traitant du harcèlement dans le milieu scolaire : King of pigs. C'est un film très dur, et très noir, que je décommande aux âmes sensibles ou fragiles, mais il est très réaliste sur ce sujet un peu tabou.

Sur cette parenthèse culuturelle, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

* * *

《Regarde Papa !》

L'homme se pencha vers lui, et saisit le papier qu'il lui tendait.

《Qu'est-ce que c'est ?》

《C'est un dessin de toi, de Maman, de Haru-chan et moi !》répondit fièrement le petit garçon.

L'homme resta silencieux un instant, fixant les gribouillis enfantins d'un air interdit.

《Donne-le moi. Je vais le mettre avec les autres.》fit-il, et le petit sourit de bonheur.

Le père s'approcha de la cheminé et jeta le dessin dans les flammes. L'enfant retint un cri, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et fixa d'un oeil médusé les visages colorés et souriants de ses personnages se tordre dans les braises, être dévorés par le feu. L'homme retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, sa cigarette aux lèvres, saisit ses papiers.

《Laisse-moi travailler maintenant, veux-tu.》

Kido essaya de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. C'est avec un sourire déformé par la tristesse et des yeux ruisselants qu'il répondit, d'une voix claire et posée :

《Oui Père.》

* * *

Kido avisa l'animal mort, silencieux.

Un cadavre de chat ornait la route en face de lui, un corps vide et rouge de sang qui se faisait massacrer chaque fois un peu plus par le passage d'une voiture. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, ce jour-là, rien de bon ne se profilait à l'horizon. Kido cherchait le regard du pauvre animal, il voulait voir la couleur de ses yeux. Est-ce que l'animal avait vu la mort arriver, avant d'être percuté ? Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il détourna les yeux de la carcasse au moment où une énième voiture terrassait ses os et sa chair de poussière.

Il lut le contact de Sakuma s'afficher sur son écran et répondit à l'appel.

《Allo ?》fit-il calmement.

《Kido ? Ça y est, tu as ma batte ?》

《Oui, je sors tout juste de chez toi.》

《Oh tu gères, Kido ! Ma mère t'a ouvert ?》

《Oui.》

《Niquel. Désolé, vieux, j'ai complètement zappé de la prendre ce matin ! D'habitude les entraînements de baseball c'est l'après midi. On se retrouve au lycée, et ce midi je te paye un ramen ok ? Pour me faire pardonner de te faire faire un détour.》

Bien sûr, les ramens rattrapaient tout, les oublis et les mauvais pas. Sakuma avait une drôle de façon de voir les choses. Il acquiesça et raccrocha, pressé de se mettre en chemin, la batte dépassant de son sac de cours. Sans un regard pour ce qui restait du chat gisant sur l'asphalte, il reprit le chemin du lycée ; il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard, ou il franchirait le portail d'entrée avec le même type de personne que ceux qui l'agressaient tous les jours, et dès le début de la journée, risquerait de se faire attaquer.

Aux abords de l'établissement, son oreille fut interpellée par une discussion houleuse, à l'angle d'une ruelle. C'était un cul-de-sac qui servait aux commerces adjacents à entreposer les poubelles, et le sol était jonché de mégots et de paquets de tabac vides. Kido savait tout ça sans avoir regardé, puisque cette petite impasse insalubre, il s'y était déjà retrouvé, à cracher de la salive rouge, moitié inconscient, alors que quelques autres ricamouchaient, dépouillant son porte-monnaie. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Loser un jour, loser toujours. Un maigre herbivore ne rivalisait pas avec les mangeurs de viande.

Il suivait sa route, indifférent, ou du moins, ignorant les éclats de voix qui émanaient de la ruelle, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saisissent une lueur d'espoir dans le gargouillis de la haine. Il s'était figé sur le trottoir d'en face, pile devant le cul-de-sac, et avisa dans la pénombre des boutiques, le combat insolent d'un vagabond contre des brigands des grands chemins. Trois types lui tournaient autour, menaçant, et le garçon, incandescent dans l'obscurité, leur faisait fièrement face.

Kido n'aimait pas ça. Ce mec était fou. Ou suicidaire. À un contre trois, lui, contre le trio de brutes baraquées comme des joueurs de football américain, seul dans l'oeil d'un cyclone vicieux : il n'arriverait qu'à aller à l'hôpital, le nez cassé et les organes s'en dessus dessous.

Oui, un suicidaire, un satané suicidaire, parce que ce qu'il toisait là, c'était juste l'incarnation de la mort.

Et à cet instant, le châtain se dit qu'il exagérait un peu. Si la mort avait un visage aussi idiot que ces trois-là, plus d'un maccabé devait exploser de rire sur son lit de mort. Alors, finalement, toute une vie de rudesse et d'épreuves pour être, une fois l'heure venue, emporté par ça ? Peut-être que ces types-là n'étaient pas si dangereux. Le combat avait commencé dans la ruelle, et Kido regardait, à la fois secoué et fasciné. Le garçon se défendait bien, pour sa carrure. Sa rapidité et sa malice lui permettaient de s'en sortir convenablement.

Et puis celui qui semblait mener le troupeau parvint à le saisir, et, le bras fermement appuyé contre sa gorge, il le maintint au mur.

《Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a ! Rends-moi mon portable connard !》

Kido ne vit que le sourire méprisant du jeune homme, et déglutit en imaginant ce que le prédateur ferait pour lui faire payer l'affront. Un premier coup dans le ventre, et un grognement de douleur. Et le tas de muscles qui continuait à crier après lui. Aller au lycée tranquillement, entrer avant la sonnerie pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, rester dans la zone de sûreté : voilà un excellent conseil que Kido avait toujours suivi à la lettre. Mais là, c'était différent. Il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il avisa le manche de la batte qui dépassait du sac.

Les coups tombaient, encore et encore, et il finit par traverser la route, saisissant le bout du bâton pour le sortir, sentant le bois glisser entre ses cahiers.

《Hey, toi là, qu'est-ce tu regardes ?》s'exclama un des mecs, puis en apercevant la batte《Pose ça, tu vas te faire mal.》

Kido ne rêvait pas, il avait entendu de la peur dans sa voix. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche et les toisa.

《Dégagez ou je m'en sers.》menaça-t-il.

Le chef de bande l'avisa, la tête de travers, lâcha le jeune homme qu'il battait pour s'approcher du châtain d'un pas menaçant.

《Tu crois pouvoir blesser quelqu'un, binoclard ? Me fais pas rire.》

Il écarta vaguement la batte du bout de la main, pour se rapprocher de lui encore un peu et cracha sur sa chaussure. Kido releva les yeux vers le prédateur. La différence entre les hommes et les animaux ? À cet instant, il se dit que c'était la capacité à utiliser une arme pour se défendre.

Comme celle qu'il tenait dans les mains à ce moment. Alors, sans avoir à ordonner le moindre mouvement à ses bras, il prit son élan et abattit le bâton dans les côtes de son vis-à-vis. Dix-sept ans de colère et d'impuissance vinrent briser les os de son agresseur, qui lâcha un hurlement rauque. Les deux autres, en voyant que celui aux lunettes ne plaisantait pas, décidèrent judicieusement de déguerpir, et le type qu'ils tabaissaient se redressa lentement, essuyant sa bouche dans sa manche de chemise.

Kido releva la batte et frappa une nouvelle fois, dans la clavicule de l'autre. Et encore. Et encore. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné quittait son corps, galvanisait ses bras et fracassaient le carnivore en face de lui. Pour tous les rackets, les sceaux d'eau, les chemises déchirées, les bousculades dans les escaliers, les insultes, les menaces.

C'était une vengeance toute chaude.

《Arrête.》

La voix lui avait paru claire et lointaine. Il se figea, releva la tête vers celui qui se redressait du mur, et la baissa de nouveau vers le type qu'il avait passé à tabac, immobile sur le sol. Il fit un bond d'écart, le souffle court, la batte tomba de ses mains, et heurta le sol, avant de rouler jusqu'à toucher sa chaussure. Kido tenta d'évaluer la situation, perdu. Le type gisait, immobile au sol, pourtant il était certain de ne pas l'avoir frappé à la tête. Et si il faisait une hémorragie interne ?

《Il... il est mort ?》demanda-t-il, perdu.

《Peut-être.》

Le jeune homme se redressa du mur et avança vers l'agresseur. Il le bascula sur le dos et posa ses doigts dans le creux de son cou, cherchant son pouls. Kido retint son souffle.

《Il est vivant.》

Kido crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, envahi par un sentiment profond de soulagement. Il se pencha pour reprendre la batte, les doigts tremblants, tenta de se calmer un peu : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ses moyens. Et cette force dans ses bras, tout à coup, c'était... comme une autre personne, qui avait pris possession de lui. Quelqu'un de fort, et de furieux.

《Allez, on y va.》

《Au lycée ?》

《Bah oui, on vient de presque tuer un mec et on va aller tranquillement en cours.》railla l'autre.《Nan, faut qu'on se casse, maintenant.》

《Où ?》

《Ailleurs. Loin d'ici.》

Le garçon commençait à partir, Kido avisa les environs, rangea sa batte sans savoir s'il devait le suivre. L'autre finit par se retourner et lui lancer, agacé :

《Tu attends les keufs ou quoi ?》

Il serra les dents et se lança à sa suite. Les mains resserrées autour de la lanière de son sac, il fixait ses pieds dans l'ombre de son compagnon d'infortune. Le garçon portait l'uniforme de Teikoku, tout comme lui, et ses cheveux bruns dégageaient une nuque longue et épurée. Seuls les cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne semblaient plus longs et descendaient sur son front dans un mouvement indolent et pachalesque, comme les vestiges d'une coupe iroquoise, emportée par les vagues du temps. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une série de ruelles alors que les sirènes commençaient à retentirent dans la rue principale.

《Il va falloir courir.》fit le jeune homme, et Kido acquiesça.

Ils disparurent dans les vaisseaux capilaires de la ville.

* * *

Kido ignora un énième appel de Sakuma.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir remis la batte pour son entraînement de baseball et de faire le mort. Connaissant le blanc, il devait s'inquièter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. L'autre garçon l'avait mené jusqu'à une superette de quartier, dans la banlieue, prenant toutes les rues les plus sombres et étroites de la ville. Kido avait cru un long moment être complètement perdu, englouti par Inazuma comme deux souris dans le ventre d'un monstre de goudron et de béton.

Il avait confié de la monaie à son guide de fortune pour qu'il leur achète de quoi déjeuner, et attendait dehors, prêt à détaller si il entendait une sirène de police ; il ne savait pas si leur agresseur s'était réveillé, mais il savait que pour le moment, il valait mieux ne pas trainer dans le coin. A peine serait-il capable de parler, il les dénoncerait, et à ce moment, ils seraient bien mal. Et puis même s'il ne le faisait pas, ses acolytes s'en chargeraient ; l'autre semblait s'y connaître.

A côté de lui, un sans-abri caressait la tête de son chien, distrait.

《J'ai pris des sandwichs.》lança le brun en sortant de la supérette.

Et Kido se redressa lorsqu'il le vit approcher. Il allait tendre la main pour récupérer ce qu'il restait de la monnaie, mais le jeune homme le dépassa en l'ignorant et s'accroupit pour faire tomber les piècettes dans le gobelet en plastique du mendiant.

《Merci vieux frère.》souffla l'homme d'un ton rauque comme s'il s'était tu durant des siècles.

《Utilise-le bien cette fois.》répondit juste le brun.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fit signe à Kido de le suivre. Cette fois il jugea qu'il ne servait à rien de courir. Il lui tendit un des sandwichs, commença à ouvrir le sien pour renifler à l'intérieur du sachet.

《Tu aimes le poulet j'espère ? Y avait que ça.》

《Ça me va.》

Kido regrettait tout de même son ramen avec Sakuma.

《Merci de m'avoir pris avec toi pour t'enfuir.》poursuivit-il, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, ce à quoi son comparse répondit banalement :

《On est dans la même merde hein.》

《Non. J'ai tabassé ce type. Pas toi.》

《Mais je ne t'ai pas empêché de le frapper jusque là. J'aurais pu t'arrêter plus tôt.》

Le brun grimpa sur un petit muret et sauta pour se hisser sur une échelle, le sandwich entre les dents pour se libérer les mains. Kido attendit qu'il ait pris un peu d'avance et l'imita, bloquant son sandwich dans sa mâchoire et se hissant difficilement sur les barres en métal. On arrivait sur un toit d'immeuble à l'abandon. Un des murs de la cage d'escalier servait de soutien pour une sorte de tente en bâches et tissus poreux de toutes les couleurs, tendus sur les fils à linge rouillés accrochés à de grandes perches, ou des empilements de cartons pleins de bouteilles ou de vieux chiffons pourris. Un vieux matelas déchiré prenait toute la place sous la toile tendue, une bassine en plastique renversée servait de table basse, des mégots et des capsules de bières, décoraient le sol. Kido mit enfin le pied à terre et avisa l'horizon. Oh, le bâtiment n'était pas très haut, mais on voyait déjà bien plus loin que depuis le sol.

Le brun se dirigeait vers le matelas.

《Installe-toi. On va rester ici un petit moment.》

* * *

Comme vous vous doutez déjà de l'identité de notre brun, vous commencez à saisir le lien pas vrai ? Je vous propose de me faire par de vos hypothèses sur la suite dans les commentaires, et de ce que vous pensez de ce début de fiction (ce chapitre en particulier) !

Merci d'avoir lu et pardon encore pour le retard de publication ! :)

À samedi ou dimanche prochain !


	4. Orage, ô désespoir

Hello les gens ! J'update un peu tardivement. Pour vous expliquer en un mot pourquoi j'ai été absente les semaines précédentes ; BAC !

Et oui, pour celles qui ne le savaient pas, j'ai eu mes oraux de bac la semaine dernière, et bien entendu, les profs de matières scientifiques, trop jaloux de me voir faire exclusivement de l'anglais, de l'espagnol et du chinois en filière S, ont décidé de me martyriser à coup d'exos types BAC de géomètrie spatiale, de physique quantique, et d'immunologie, j'en perds mes cheveux.

Bref, excusez moi pour l'irrégularité de ma publication, mais je crains que ce soit le cas encore pas mal de temps dans les mois à venir...

Je souhaite bon courage à celles et ceux qui seraient dans mon cas... je pleure pour vous ! XD

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment un petit remontant que de lire vos commentakres dans des moments aussi chauds patates..! J'ai eu un empêchement pendant les vacances qui m'ont empêchée de réviser mes oraux, donc j'ai tout fait la semaine dernière, en plus des sciences... j'ai très peu dormi...

Bon allez, maintenant, pour votre bon plaisir la suite ! En espérant que vous allez aimer, votre fidèle Ygrec ~

* * *

《Installe-toi. On va rester ici un moment.》

《Combien de temps ?》

《Le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.》

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le matelas défoncé, sortit un téléphone de sa poche gauche, et un autre de sa poche droite. Kido fronça les sourcils : ce type avait donc bel et bien volé le téléphone de la brute. Il croqua dans son sandwich, silencieux.

《Tu fais ça souvent ?》reprit le voleur, jonglant entre les deux portables pour envoyer un texto avec le clavier de l'un et les contacts de l'autre. 《Je veux dire ; casser la gueule avec une batte, ce genre de choses.》

Kido se demanda s'il se fichait de lui.

《Non. C'est la première fois. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.》

《Un diable. Tu avais le diable au corps. C'était génial.》

Il posa les téléphones sur la bassine et tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Kido eut enfin le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait : il avait un visage espiègle, une peau claire, des lèvres pâles et fines, un regard bleu vif et direct. Un sourire amusé étirait les coins de sa bouche.

《Mais, t'es plutôt du genre à te cacher nan ?》

Le garçon aux dreadlocks saisit l'allusion, qui confirmait ses pressentiments depuis qu'il l'avait entraperçu dans la ruelle. Du genre à se cacher, oui, à s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour échapper aux menaces d'un type d'un an de moins que lui, du genre à préférer faire le tour pour ne pas passer devant un groupe de gars posté là, le genre à se changer dans les toilettes plutôt que dans les vestiaires parce qu'il craignait qu'on l'agresse dans son état le plus vulnérable.

《T'es le type des chiottes ?》poursuivit le brun, et le silence de Kido affirma pour lui.《Qu'est-ce que ces mecs te voulaient ? Tu les as bien énervés en tout cas.》

《Le genre de choses habituelles que veulent les types comme eux aux types comme moi.》répondit calmement le concerné.

《Ouais, je vois.》

Ils finissaient leurs sandwichs en silence, Kido ignorant les messages pressants de Sakuma et Genda, le brun fouillant dans le portable qui n'était pas le sien, le plus neuf et dernier cri des deux -ce qui n'était pas difficile à relever car l'autre téléphone était un cellulaire quatre opération à peine assez performant pour envoyer des mails.

《Pourquoi tu es en colère ?》finit par demander le voleur.

《Je suis pas en colère.》répondit seulement le châtain.

《Tu dois être sacrément en colère, pour être autant en colère, et ne pas t'en rendre compte.》

Les mots du garçon avaient un sens tout nouveau pour Kido. La colère, ce sentiment qui l'avait saisi à bras le corps lorsqu'il avait abattu ce morceau de bois sur le corps plein de muscles de la brute, quelle puissance. Il était à la fois inquiet et troublé par cette idée. De base, Kido Yuuto était un garçon calme, imperturbable et très secret ; pas de "colère" qui tienne. Il entendait d'ici le constat hautain de son père, "mon fils ? vraiment ? alors que tu te laisses emporter à la moindre escarmouche ?", et son air dégoûté.

Il n'était pas en colère. Juste un peu irrité.

《Au fait, tu as un nom ? Moi c'est Fudo.》

《Kido》

《Tu n'as pas de prénom ?》

《Toi non plus.》

Un sourire amusé vint peindre les lèvres de Fudo, alors qu'il mâchait sa dernière bouchée. Le ciel orageux se lamentait sans cesse, et ses plaintes étaient toutes les plaintes du monde, celles du chat écrasé, de la brute terrassée, et de Kido, et de Fudo. Certains gémissements du ciel étaient lourds, sourds, rauques, d'autres mélancoliques, insoutenables, tellement qu'on avait envie de se boucher les oreilles, et de se lacèrer les yeux.

Kido avisa les mails de Sakuma, urgents. "Où es-tu ?", "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", "Réponds !", et plusieurs autres du même style. Il se demandait quoi répondre. Hey, Sakuma j'ai accidentellement presque tué un mec avec ta batte de baseball alors je cavale un peu. On se fait un ramen bientôt ? Il maudit sa propre propention aux plaisanteries cyniques dans des moments aussi graves. Combien de temps faudrait-il courir ? Se rendre à la police et expliquer que c'était un accident serait sans doute le plus logique à faire. Il avisa la batte qui dépassait de son sac de cours, pensif. Oui, un accident. Ou légitime défense, ça se tenait très bien. Le téléphone de Fudo se mit à vibrer.

《Allo ?》lâcha-t-il en décrochant.《Ouais... Ouais...》

Kido prêta l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre, mais l'autre se leva et fit quelques pas à l'écart, l'air préoccupé. Kido l'observa sortir calmement un paquet de tabac entamé de sa poche, coincer le portable contre son épaule, saisir une feuille dans le carton collé au plastique du sachet. Le garçon avait une sacré technique ; dans sa main gauche il tenait et le paquet et la feuille, et de l'autre il piochait un peu de tabac pour le répartir équitablement sur la feuille. Puis, sans lâcher la cigerette, ni le téléphone, il prenait le paquet de tabac de sa main libre pour le ranger dans sa poche avant, et sortir un stick de filtres pour en fixer un au bout de sa manufacture.

Puis, sans quitter des yeux la cigarette et toujours concentré sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, il roulait, et Kido aperçut le bout de sa langue rose humecter la bande collante du papier.

Tout dans ses gestes respirait l'habitude, la méthode. C'était presque réconfortant.

《Ils ont rien dit ?》

Kido avisa le brun, qui lui rendit son regard, intrigué. Comment ça, ils n'avaient rien dit ? Le petit voyou en face de lui finit par lâcher un "hmm" entendu et remercia son locuteur en plaçant sa roulée dans le pli de ses lèvres. Il raccrocha, soupirant, laissa son bras rejoindre le reste de son corps. Kido baissa les yeux vers la bassine qui servait de table basse et saisit le briquet qui traînait dessus en se relevant. Il s'aggripa à la lanière de son sac, comme à son habitude, et s'approcha de son homologue. Le brun lui fit face lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver derrière lui, et baissa les yeux vers le briquet que lui tendait l'autre garçon.

《'erci.》lâcha-t-il en prenant l'objet en plastique.《Un pote du lycée dit que les affreux ont rien balancé. Je pense qu'ils voulaient pas dire qu'un gars comme toi les avait démolis. Sans vouloir t'offenser.》

Kido haussa juste les épaules. Oui, il les comprenait quelque part : se faire battre par un herbivore comme lui, merde, ils étaient tombés bien bas. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas de problèmes, lui, en attendant. Peut-être qu'il risquait quelques représailles mais au moins, son père n'en saurait rien. Pas de rictus hautain, de regard méprisant.

《Tu en veux une ?》lança le voleur, et le jeune homme mit un moment à comprendre qu'on lui parlait de cigarette.

《Non merci.》

《Tu fumes pas. Tu devrais essayer. Ça fait du bien.》

《J'en ai pas besoin.》

《Je crois que si.》

L'autre souligna sa réplique d'un rire fatigué, le même que celui qui lui avait échappé cette fois-ci dans les toilettes.

《Pas mal de choses me donnent envie de fumer, moi. Si j'avais été attaqué dans les chiottes du bahut, je pense que j'aurais écoulé un paquet entier.》

Kido se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était la différence entre lui et les autres. Il était fort, dans sa faiblesse. Et aussi pitoyable que ce soit, c'était une chose dont il était fier. Il gérait assez bien les merdes qui pouvaient bien lui arriver. Si il devait se placer quelque part sur la chaîne alimentaire, il serait peut-être un cerf, et pas un simple petit cochon. Pas un tueur, mais au moins, il ne se roulait pas dans la boue.

Alors la grande énigme, c'était à propos de Fudo : quel genre d'animal était-ce ? Il avait un coportement de prédateur, pourtant, il se faisait prendre en chasse. Peut-être qu'il sentait le gibier. La grande énigme, c'était de savoir si il était noir ou blanc : Kido n'avait jusqu'ici jamais rencontré personne avec un tel rire et un tel regard.

Fudo riait, et à côté de ça les ricannements de ces hyènes du lycée semblaient être des plaintes de décénies de tristesse.

《J'pense qu'il va pleuvoir.》murmura le plus impétueux en regardant le ciel, de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres.

De profil, Kido voyait ses cils sombres se détacher avec élégance de ses paupières. Son regard bleu de gris se couvrait de nuages, les mêmes qu'au ciel à cet instant. Il avisa la rue en contre-bas, le chien du sans-abri geignait, la truffe en l'air, et son maître le tapota affectueusement. Drôle d'indicateur météo. Pourtant le vieux corniaud semblait avoir du flair, car un éclair pourfendit les nuages sombres et quelques secondes après, l'orage grondait pour couvrir ses hurlements.

《Je vais retourner au lycée pour l'après midi.》fit le châtain lorsque le grondement eut finit.

《Bonne idée, débarrasse-toi de la batte.》opina l'autre, la cigarette bientôt achevée et déjà presque éteinte dans le coin de ses lèvres.《Et méfie-toi des cons.》

《Hm.》

Le châtain se dirigea vers l'échelle et allait descendre lorsque le brun lança :

《Si un jour tu te sens en colère... au lieu de tabasser un type, viens plutôt ici.》

《Pourquoi ? Tu veux te faire passer à tabac par un binoclard ?》lâcha le concerné, plus amer que railleur.

《Tu as l'air de pas comprendre ta rage, mec. Tu auras besoin de te réfugier quelque part si ça arrive encore. Alors, tu sais où aller.》

Kido ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'un dernier regard vers la tente de fortune et le matelas en mousse. Lui, il aurait besoin d'un endroit comme celui-ci ? Aucun doute là-dessus, Fudo était un fou. Il descendit prudemment de l'échelle, près du supermarché le vieux chien geignait encore, la tête sur la cuisse de son maître. Il l'avisait. Kido baissa la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il saluait un animal, et reprit son chemin sous le regard humain du vieux corniaud gémissant.

L'orage grondait encore.

* * *

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Sakuma leva la main vers lui à son arrivée.

《Kido ! Où est-ce que tu traînais ?!》lança-t-il depuis le terrain de basket.《Vas vite te changer, le cours va commencer !》

Cours de sport, sa matière préférée. Ironique, bien sûr, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et s'engouffra dans la pièce déserte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfila son jogging et son t-shirt. Il n'hésita pas un instant à garder ses lunettes. Il se rattacha les cheveux et sortit, essuyant son menton avec le dos de sa main. Jouer serait plus simple sans lunettes, mais hors de question de les retirer. Il perçut à l'oreille qu'un groupe de garçons lançait un ballon dans sa direction, pour le percuter sans doute. Il saisit l'occasion et fit volte-face à temps pour frapper du pied dans la balle et la renvoyer violemment à l'envoyeur. Celui-ci la réceptionna difficilement, pris au dépourvu, le souffle coupé, et le jeune homme déglutit.

《Kido !》lança le professeur.《On ne tire pas dans un ballon de basket avec le pied !》

《... Excusez-moi, sensei.》

L'enseignant hocha pensivement la tête et retourna à l'appel, Sakuma et Genda rejoignirent le châtain, troublés.

《Ça va Kido ?》fit le plus grand des trois, hésitant.

《Tu étais où ? J'avais pas ma batte pour l'entraînement.》marmonna le blanc.《Je me suis inquièté de pas avoir de réponses !》

《Pardon, j'ai eu un contretemps.》

《Toi alors !》

Puis, après un soupir, le joueur de baseball reprit, pertubé:

《Tu te sens bien ?》

《Je suis juste... un peu irrité.》

《Ah..?》

Kido hocha la tête.

Son corps bouillonnait de rage, en vérité, brûlait. Rien de que franchir le portail du lycée, une colère monumentale avait pris possession de son corps habitué au calme et à la tempérance, et le moindre mouvement des autres le mettait dans une fureur noire. Ses mains cherchaient presque la batte. Il renifla, sous le regard incompréhensif de son ami aux cheveux longs.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son corps. Une énergie instable. Ça lui faisait un peu peur dans le fond. Il essuya sa bouche, il avait l'impression de baver, sa salive était acide comme du suc, et il mourait d'envie de cracher. C'était presque certain.

Il avait la rage.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je ne m'éternise pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis et vos prédictions sur la suite ! Bisouuuu! :D


	5. Fausse note

Holà tout le monde ! Je suis en galère totale !

J'ai eu une semaine horrible, avec mon oral de bac de chinois entre autre, un DC de maths, d'histoire, de svt et d'espagnol... et physique mardi. Je vous publie ce chapitre, et je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas relu... il se peut donc qu'il y ait des coquilles ! Désolée :)

Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux PM et aux reviews ; sachez juste que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette fiction ! Bisous mes moutons ! :D

* * *

Kido n'avait pas imaginé que son père serait là ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une journée aussi banale pouvait aussi mal tourner. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait se le permettre, en son absence, et voilà que l'homme était entré dans la pièce, et comme si le vent soufflait derrière lui, le froid s'était engouffré entre les jambes du petit garçon.

《Ce n'est pas...》commença-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne serait jamais crédible.

Le superbe piano à queue de son père, une pièce de maître importé d'italie, tout comme le fauteuil et le canapé, d'un noir laqué sublimissime, c'était un trésor. Le petit avait toujours, depuis qu'il avait appris les échecs, été fasciné par le noir et blanc. Cet aggrégat avait du cachet, du mystère, qu'il aimait percevoir. Et ce piano, c'était le fruit défendu ultime : il voulait juste jouer un peu, quelques secondes.

Son père en jouait si bien. Il voulait juste faire comme lui.

《Je croyais avoir été clair : personne ne touche à ce piano.》

Le jeune Kido se souvenait de la fois où une domestique avait été renvoyée pour avoir voulu le nettoyer. Il se demanda avec effroi si son père allait le mettre à la porte, lui aussi, après cela.

《Mais puisque tu as l'air d'aimer ça, je vais t'offrir des cours de piano. Qu'en penses-tu ?》

《Et je pourrais jouer comme vous ?》s'enquit l'enfant depuis le tabouret en cuir, les mains encore figées sur le clavier défendu.

Son père avait alors seulement eu ce sourire, ce sourire que l'enfant n'avait jamais compris. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis au piano.

Dès la semaine suivante, il suivait des cours de solfège, et quelques temps plus tard, il débutait la formation manuelle avec un professeur particulier. Il avait finalement le droit de toucher au piano noir autant qu'il le désirait. Le tout, maintenant, était de le désirer encore.

Kido avisa ses doigts rouges et douloureux. Le professeur n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci : ça faisait longtemps que le lycéen n'avait pas fait de fausse note. Sans doute l'homme s'était-il vengé pour toutes les scéances précédentes où le plus jeune avait interprêté sans accro ses partitions. Bizarrement, la douleur restait vive, même après toutes ces années ; Kido se disait qu'il devait s'être habituer depuis le temps, pourtant, toujours cette même onde de choc dans ses os, les vibrations dans ses mains. Il ferma ses poings et les rouvrit, pour faire jouer ses articulations, et déglutit.

《Oni-chan ?》

Haruna approchait de lui, qui attendait simplement que son précepteur ait terminé de faire le rapport de scéance à son père. Elle saisit ses mains, doucement, caressa ses doigts du pouce, la mine abattue. Kido ne put retenir un sourire d'affection.

《Je vais bien.》déclara-t-il pour la rassurer.

《Tu as vu tes doigts ? Ton professeur est trop sévère. Tu devrais en parler à Papa !》

En parler à "Papa" ? Et voilà qu'à nouveau sa tendresse envers Haruna prenait le goût de l'amertume. Père était un homme plein d'ambivalences ; personne ne devait toucher un cheveu de sa fille chérie, alors que les pires choses pouvaient arriver à son fils sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Haruna savait forcément que leur père ne l'aimait pas comme il aurait dû l'aimer. Si elle oubliait, ou si elle faisait exprès d'occulter pour avoir l'impression que tout allait bien, Kido s'était souvent posé la question : sa pétillante petite soeur avait tout de même un peu hérité de sa mère, au fond, et avait parfois la même volontée de fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait probablement quoi pas faire de plus. Haruna lui adressa un sourire d'amour, le coeur aux lèvres, plus sincère que les plus honnêtes des hommes.

《Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, pour lui en parler...》proposa-t-elle doucement.

《Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.》

《Mais non voyons ! Tu lui as déjà demandé ? Alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne t'écoutera pas ?》

Sa voix grattait d'agacement. Kido sentit son coeur se serrer, un mauvais pressentiment étreignant sa gorge, et dans un mouvement préventif, il retira ses mains de la grippe de sa cadette.

《Tu es gentille et naïve, Haruna. S'il te plait, ne te mêle pas de ça.》

Si Kido n'avait jamais connu la raison de la haine de son père, il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que Haruna subisse un jour la même terreur. Elle était fraiche comme une fleur, mais justement, si fragile et inconcsiente à la fois... le jeune homme ne se pardonnerait jamais si la jeune fille entrait en conflit avec leur père par sa faute.

《Naïve ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'ai pitié de toi ? Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Yuuto c'est de l'amour. Tu mérites que Papa te reconnaisse, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il le fasse !》

《Tu imagines encore qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi ? Haruna, je ne veux pas que les choses soient meilleures, je veux juste qu'elles n'empirent pas, alors...》

《Oni-chan..! Ce que c'est pénible, tu te victimises sans arrêt ! Lève un peu la tête, tu verras qu'il y a de l'espoir partout !》

Lui, il se victimisait ?

Un sentiment de vide se propagea dans son corps comme une onde sismique, destructrice, alors que sa jeune soeur se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Lui, il se victimisait ?! Lui, il avait de l'espoir à portée de main ?! Mais enfin, que quelqu'un ici ouvre les yeux ! Que quelqu'un voit toutes ces blessures invisibles, que quelqu'un comprenne !

Tout ça, il le pensa, mais il ne le dit pas. Haruna essayait de s'excuser, de se reprendre, penaude, désolée d'avoir insisté.

《Pardon, je ne voulais pas te...》disait-elle, avisant ses chaussures, puis en le regardant elle se reprit :《Oni-chan, tu pleures ?》

Kido ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes de colère avaient grimpé à ses yeux et menaçaient de couler. La jeune fille semblait figée d'effroi, confrontée à une grande première, et son visage paniqué et incrédule conforta le lycéen.

Il l'abandonna, la défaisant de sa prise sur son t-shirt à manches longues, et ignora ses appels désolés. Il fila à travers le hall, la colère s'intensifiant à chaque pas, et saisit une veste rouge et blanche avant de sortir. La grande porte claqua, il frisonna lorsqu'un vent digne d'un mois d'automne s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Le majordome avait accouru à la fenêtre de la salle à manger en entendant la grande porte d'entrée s'éclater dans le chambranle en bois.

《Jeune monsieur, nous allons passer à table.》dit-il par les battants ouverts comme si Kido ne quittait pas en ce moment même le manoir.

《Comptez un couvert de moins.》lança seulement le concerné.

Le vieux serviteur ne répondit pas, l'observa simplement s'éloigner sur le chemin en pierre menant au portail ouvragé. Kido sentait son regard âgé sur les semelles de ses chaussures alors qu'il quittait le domaine familliale, la rage cognant à chaque pas, tambourinant à sa gorge, transperçant son poitrail de mille pics de glace. Lui, il se victimisait ?! Il resserra ses mains autour de ses bras, la mâchoire fermée à se briser en deux, ses doigts sanctionnés encore douloureux, son coeur brûlant de colère.

Une colère monstre, une colère noire. Ses pas insassiables de distances le menèrent dans les rues peu fréquentées des quartiers résidentiels, la brise mordante glaçant les muscles de son dos : la nuit régnait paisiblement sur la ville, et la rue était seulement teintée de la lumière orange des réverbères, se reflètant sur la route humide. Si Kido n'avait eu pas aussi mal aux mains, il aurait sans doute eu envie de cogner de toutes ses forces dans un mur. De tordre un lampadaire à mains nues.

《Wouf.》

L'aboiement le sortir de ses pensées, et il baissa la tête vers sa source. Un cabot le fixait, assis sur le goudron, les oreilles tombantes et la queue qui battait ses cuisses. Le jeune homme ne dit rien : cet animal lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu. Il se leva, secouant son encolure, la gueule entrouverte et la langue pendante. Il fit volte-face et trotina sur le trottoir désert comme pour ouvrir la marche, et dans un mouvement vers le châtain, il aboya. Kido ne réfléchit pas vraiment et s'engagea derrière le corniaud. Ils quittaient le quartier résidentiel, rejoignait une rue passante, celle qui menait entre autre, vers le lycée. Le chien ralentit un peu et laissa la distance avec le lycéen s'amenuir. Les gens avaient l'air de croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à croire que le corniaud l'emmenait bel et bien à l'établissement, il vira dans une petite rue perpendiculaire. Il y avait là une entrée pour une sorte de bar sous-classé : Kido commença à se dire que suivre ce chien errant n'était peut-être pas une des meilleures idées qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Pourtant l'animal traça son chemin sans s'arrêter, et comme le jeune homme faisait de même, personne ne lui demanda rien. La ruelle donnait sur une autre, qui donnait sur une autre. Kido n'allait jamais dans ces endroits-là ; c'était un univers qui lui était totalement étranger.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une plus grande rue, peu fréquentée car elle semblait surtout donner sur des immeubles d'habitation. Le chien accéléra l'allure en remontant la rue, et bientôt, Kido reconnut une petite supérette de quartier. L'animal se précipita vers son maître, la langue dehors, et le lècha affectueusement en échange des caresses qu'il recevait. Le lycéen resta seul sur le bord du petit parking du conbini.

《Tiens, tu étais suivi ?》fit le sans-abri à son corniaud en avisant le jeune homme.

《Excusez-moi.》s'empressa de dire le concerné.《Je croyais qu'il me montrait le chemin...》

《Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là..! Il n'est pas dressé, il ne sait pas faire ça.》

Kido garda le silence : il se sentait idiot tout à coup. Pourtant il était sûr que l'animal l'avait mené là à dessein. Qu'il avait ressenti sa colère, et l'avait conduit là. Il s'approcha du sdf et s'accroupit pour carresser le cabot, qui haletait de plaisir.

《Baah, cet animal est plein de mystères.》disait l'homme.

《Comment il s'appelle ?》demanda le garçon.

《Sigmund Freud.》

《Sigmund Freud ? Pourquoi l'avoir appelé comme ça ?》

《J'y suis pour rien. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça.》

Le jeune homme avisa son interlocuteur, qui caressait toujours le chien. L'autre retira sa main d'un coup, retroussa sa mitaine en jurant contre une puce qui venait de le mordre, et Kido retira lui aussi sa main de la fourrure brune et rousse de Sigmund Freud. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Le sans-abri tira une bouteille de son sac et but tranquillement un coup, avant de rabaisser la bouteille et de s'essuyer la bouche dans la manche. Le corniaud lècha la paume de sa main et mordilla un bout de son pull.

《Alors, pourquoi Sigmund Freud t'aurait conduit ici ?》reprit l'homme.

Pourquoi ? Kido leva les yeux vers le muret et l'échelle qui menaient au toit. Le sdf lâcha un rire amusé devant sa réaction et Sigmund Freud un gémissement pour réclamer l'attention.

《Le toit hein ? Ouais, ce gamin est un type bien.》

《Vous le connaissez ?》

《Je connais tout le monde dans cette ville petit. Il n'y a pas un mot qui ne tombe pas dans mon oreille dans cette ville. Et Sigmund Freud, on la lui fait pas non plus.》

《Vous connaissez le patron de Kido Corp ?》

《Ah ! Ce trou du cul capitaliste ? Un peu que je le connais. Il doit se payer une sacré baraque va savoir où alors que ses employés à travers le Japon s'encroutent et s'endettent. C'est ça, vouloir faire du fric, toujours du fric, rien que pour payer une nouvelle robe haute couture à sa femme et pourir ses gosses.》

《Ça sonne plutôt juste.》

《C'est la vérité.》

Kido apprit que le sdf venait d'Allemagne. Qu'il avait voyagé étant jeune, et qu'il avait fini ici. Sigmund Freud gémissait comme s'il avait déjà entendu ça des millions de fois, et se lassait de l'histoire. L'homme s'appelait Dazel, il n'avait plus de nom. Il disait qu'un nom ne servait que lorsqu'on avait une famille, et que lui, il n'en avait plus : qu'en conclusion, il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom.

《C'est scientifique.》affirmait-il.《Puisque je suis le dernier, besoin que du prénom.》

《Vous pourriez avoir un enfant.》hasarda le châtain.

《Ah, et avec qui ?》et à cette question, le jeune homme ne sut pas répondre ; le sans-abri finit sa bouteille.《Tu devrais monter. Il est là haut tout le temps tu sais. A attendre que le monde tourne rond.》

Il désignait le toit. Kido suivit son regard, pensif, et finit par se lever. Il remercia Dazel et Sigmund Freud pour la petite discussion et les salua. La tenancière du conbini sortait à cet instant pour s'allumer une cigarette, elle leur fit un signe de tête. Le sans-abri lui réclama une tige, alors que le jeune homme quittait le petit parking désert, et elle la lui refusa, le sermonnant sur son pitoyable train de vie. Dazel riait, Sigmund Freud se mit à geindre.


	6. Et le ciel pour seul plafond

Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens d'entre les morts ouuuuh~ Bref bref, je sais que ça fait un bout de temps, mais c'est normal, à dire vrai, j'ai passé le bac et fait un stage intensif de code ces dernières semaines.

Je vais finir de publier cette fiction, mais étant donné la vie de fou que j'ai mené ces derniers mois, je n'ai rien pu écrire d'autre en avance. Donc je ne sais pas ce qui viendra après !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Kido grimpa sur le muret, sauta sur l'échelle ; ses doigts endoloris se réveillèrent et il grimaça alors qu'il atteignait petit à petit le haut du bâtiment. Il finit par passer la tête par dessus le niveau du toit, et avisa simplement le brun, allongé sur le vieux matelas défoncé, fumant pensivement. La fumée claire s'élevait et se laissait porter par le vent. Le jeune homme avait les jambes pliées, croisées l'une sur l'autre, celle du dessus battant paresseusement l'air, et son bras libre était replié sous sa tête. Kido se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser ; il finit de monter et s'approcha lentement.

《Salut.》

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, surpris, l'avisa ; il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de sourire et de le saluer à son tour. Le châtain se trouvait désormais tout près du matelas, il pouvait voir sur la table improvisée plusieurs petites bouteilles de bière vides.

《Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais un jour.》fit remarquer le voyou avec un sourire espiègle, la cigarette posée entre son majeur et son index, sensuellement.

《Moi non plus.》avoua donc le concerné.

Le maître des lieux s'assit et fit signe à son invité de faire de même. Kido accepta sobrement la bière qu'il lui tendait, but quelques gorgées sous le regard malicieux de l'autre.

《Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?》

《Je sais pas. Besoin de prendre l'air. De me changer les idées. A vrai dire, c'est Sigmund Freud qui m'a conduit ici.》

Fudo lâcha un sourire ironique.

《Tu ne savais pas comment revenir ?》demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la cendre rougeoyante de sa cigarette.《Sigmund Freud a du flair ; il ne te trouve que lorsque tu as besoin de retrouver quelque chose. Il a un don pour les choses perdues. Et les causes perdues aussi..》

《J'avais pas vraiment l'intention de venir ici... Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.》

《Tu as toujours cet air ? Celui de la colère.》

Kido but une nouvelle gorgée ; il ne savait pas comment le petit voyou arrivait à sentir sa rage aussi simplement, alors qu'il dissimulait tout si bien d'habitude. Car oui, il devait bien l'admettre, elle grondait dans son ventre comme une graine de catastrophe, et il ne craignait que cela. Il n'avait jamais ressenti beaucoup de colère. Souvent ce sentiment lui avait été volé, et on ne lui avait laissé que la tristesse et la peur. Ou bien, il arrivait toujours à l'enterrer avant de la ressentir, la colère, ce qui lui ressemblait bien : anticiper, réagir en conséquence, même sur son propre corps, c'était indispensable pour survivre avec son père.

Et là, pour une des premières fois en dix-sept ans, il avait ressenti de la colère. Envers sa propre soeur.

《Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.》murmura-t-il.

Fudo le fixa de son regard bleu pétrole, dans la lumière faible des lampadaires et de la lune voilée, et le jeune homme saisit une autre gorgée pour se donner quelque chose à faire. Il sentit les yeux vifs de son camarade glisser sur ses phalanges endoloris et il rabaissa sa bouteille désormais moitié vide pour essuyer ses lèvres dans le dos de sa main.

《Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains ?》voulut savoir le garçon aux cheveux sombres, le visage posé dans sa main gauche, alors que l'autre faisait tomber la cendre de la cigarette hors du matelas.

《Cours de piano.》répondit le châtain.

《Eh bien, c'est plus costaud que je le pensais, le piano.》plaisanta-t-il.

Il prit une inspiration dans sa cigarette et bloqua son souffle en envoyant son mégot à quelques mètres devant. Kido ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, et croisa son visage fatigué un instant avant que le garçon ne souffle la fumée à sa figure.

《Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de rire.》marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux pour aviser le cadavre fumant de sa cigarette devant lui.

《Tes blagues me donnent plutôt envie de pleurer.》

《Rire, pleurer, au fond, ça n'est pas si différent. Ça fait du bien.》

Fudo plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, le souffle paisible, l'haleine au parfum étrange de bière blonde et de tabac. Il posa délicatement la main sur la bouteille de son invité, cala chacun de ses doigts entre les siens, et mena le goulot à ses fines lèvres étirées de malice. Il but sans se soucier du regard incertain de son vis-à-vis, surveillant seulement, le regard tourné vers la gorge de celui-ci, les mouvements pertubés de sa pomme d'Adam.

《Sérieusement..?》chuchota Kido, et le concerné abaissa la bière pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

《Ouais.》

Ce simple petit mot noua la gorge du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, sous le regard placide du brun. Il laissa finalement échapper un sanglot, et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, sa tête désormais démesurément lourde, et ses pleurs trop bruyants. Il sentit bientôt la joue de son interlocuteur sur le haut de son crâne, et l'entendit sortir à nouveau son paquet de tabac.

* * *

《T'es un drôle de type tu sais.》disait Fudo, contre ses cheveux.《Tu arrives ici en suivant un chien, ton piano te meurtrit les mains, et les blagues te donnent envie de pleurer.》

Kido ne répondit que par un autre sanglot. Ce n'était pas vraiment le chien, ce n'était pas non plus le piano. Et ce n'était surtout pas la blague. Fudo soupira contre sa tête en se roulant sa clope. Décidément, la colère avait un drôle d'effet sur lui ; alors que son dos tressautait de douleur, que sa respiration convulsait, il sentit un soulagement immense gagner son être. Son camarade entoura ses épaules de son bras, plus par compassion que par affection, et Kido le remercia d'un soupir. Il était en train de passer du plus intense mélange d'émotions à une sérénité comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Le pouce de Fudo caressait sensiblement son épaule. Il se sentait vraiment perdu, en ce moment.

《Dazel est un ivrogne.》

Kido releva les yeux de sa manche de veste, dans laquelle il venait de sècher ses larmes. Le voyou était debout, se berçant dans la brise nocturne, sa cigarette éteinte au coin de ses lèvres. Il balançait légèrement son bras, tenait entre ses doigts son énième bouteille de bière. Soudain, il prit son élan et lança le verre contre le mur du bâtiment d'à côté, en plein dans le visage d'une affiche promotionelle pour un groupe commercial bien connu.

《Une fois il était en train de pleurer. Je lui ai prêté mon épaule. Même ses larmes sentent l'alcool.》

《Pourquoi il boit ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de chercher du travail ?》

《Tu as l'air de penser que c'est facile.》rigola amèrement le premier.《Qui voudrait de lui ? Il sent mauvais et parle à son chien.》

Fudo renifla, se pencha sur la bassine pour prendre une autre bouteille. Il croisa le regard rouge du jeune héritier et lui tendit une bière vide.

《Tu veux essayer ?》

Kido haussa les épaules et saisit la bouteille, se leva pour rejoindre son interlocuteur. Celui-ci désigna l'affiche collée au mur.

《C'est une affiche du groupe commercial Kido Corp. C'est une bande de connards prétentieux. Tout le monde le sait et personne ne dit rien. Je sais pas toi mais moi ça me fait du bien de me venger sur leurs gueules de con.》

Un court silence ponctué par le sifflement du vent entre les immeubles les interrompit.

《J'habite la barre U 56. Ce sont des endroits minables, des taudits dont personne de sensé ne voudrait. C'est un lieu de survie, en plein coeur de la civilisation. Kido Corp sont des rats. Ils arrivent à faire ressortir le pire de l'être humain, avec leurs magouilles ultralibéralistes de merde.》

Sur ces mots il visa et jeta la bouteille sur l'affiche ; le verre se brisa sur le papier détrempé, raya une énième fois le visage radieux de la famille parfaite qui trouvait un logement parfait grâce à l'entreprise immobilière Kido Corp. Le châtain avisa en déglutissant son nom de famille, le logo qui servait de signature à son père. Depuis toujours il avait vu les médisances des autres sur l'empire de son ainé comme de la jalousie ; il avait toujours cru que les gens qui crachaient sur Kido Corp étaient juste envieux de sa réussite. Il avait toujours été écrasé par le respect qu'il devait à son père.

Les paroles de Dazel et de Fudo avaient un ton tout nouveau. Elles lui sonnaient pleines d'une amertume et d'une rage humaine, et rien ne ressemblait dans leurs timbres, à de la jalousie. Kido avait l'impression pour la première fois, de comprendre les détracteurs de son père. Et que Kido Corp n'était pas aussi bon qu'on le lui avait appris.

《C'est marrant, tu t'appelles Kido toi aussi》fit remarquer Fudo.《Ça doit être un nom plus courrant que je ne le pensais.》

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il soupesa sa bouteille et la balança sur l'affiche. Encore une fois, le verre explosa en des centaines de petites poussières, rayant le papier sur la zone d'impact, en plein sur le texte vendeur : Chez Kido Corp, nous soutenons les familles avec nos formules "Logement Union" - Bénéficiez dès maintenant de cette offre solidaire.

《C'est pas bientôt fini ce chantier ?!》

Un voisin venait d'ouvrir sa fenêtre en trombe à l'entente de la bouteille brisée. Fudo le saisit par le poignet pour le tirer contre le mur, à l'abri de son regard, alors que l'homme criait que si ça continuait comme ça, il appellerait la police. Kido sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, surpris par la réaction du brun. Immobiles, dos au mur, ils restèrent silencieux un instant, le plaignant jurant dans un soupir et ils ne se redressèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent entendu la fenêtre se refermer. Kido souffla. Le petit voyou se risqua à lancer un regard vers le bâtiment d'où l'homme avait surgi, et les deux garçons entendirent en contre bas Sigmund Freud qui jappait, comme réveillé par l'intervention du voisin.

《On ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous non ?》proposa le châtain alors que son camarade se détendait et sortait de quoi rallumer une dernière fois sa cigarette.《Il se fait tard.》

《Pas envie. Je préfère dormir ici, j'ai plus d'espace.》

《Dehors ?》

Le brun lui sourit d'un air malicieux, jouant avec son briquet en plastique, debout sur le bord de l'immeuble.

《De quoi je me plaindrais ? J'ai la surface de toute une ville et le ciel pour plafond. Bien mieux que mon appart, sois en sûr.》

Il avait peut-être raison. Tout à coup Kido se sentait à l'étroit dans sa chambre royale. Il allait prendre congé et le saluer lorsque le brun le retint, d'une voix fatiguée et irritée.

《Tu veux pas qu'on s'achète des nouilles instantanées en bas et qu'on reste ici cette nuit ? Quand y a de la place pour un, y a de la place pour deux.》fit-il, refusant de croiser son regard, embarrassé.《Et puis, je sens bien que t'as pas plus envie que moi de rentrer chez toi.》

Pas faux.

《Je n'ai pas emmené d'argent. Et mes parents ne savent pas où je suis, ils vont...》

...S'inquièter ? Kido devait avouer que ça ne sonnait pas juste. Sa mère aurait sans doute de la compagnie ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, et si son père le voyait rentrer, il se ferait disputer pour ses fautes d'inattention au cours de piano. Quant à sa soeur, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir en la revoyant ; il avait peut-être eu une réaction démesurée, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait fait si mal d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Haruna. S'entendre dire qu'il devrait faire plus d'efforts, il aurait dû être habitué depuis longtemps.

《Je paie cette fois, et la prochaine tu paieras.》fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il ne dit rien sur ses parents, et Kido lui en fut reconnaissant ; pas de remarque cinglante, d'air-qui-veut-tout-dire. Il semblait avoir compris que le châtain se passerait de commentaires.

《Ok.》

Fudo saisit l'occasion et se leva pour rejoindre le châtain au bord de l'échelle. Il envoya son mégot rejoindre les autres au sol du toit et le devança pour descendre quelques échellons et sauter sur le muret. Kido l'avisa, son visage pensif et canaille tout à la fois, son regard lourd de toutes les vérités du monde. Il se surprit à admirer son corps svelte et sportif, et ses vêtements voler dans l'inertie comme les tissus drapés des tableaux de la mythologie occidentale. Fudo était arrivé en bas.

《Bon, tu te bouges ?》

Un sourire étira les lèvres trop souvent sages de Kido. Il hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'échelle : le brun lui ouvrait les portes d'une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une vie aux couleurs de la nuit, une vie s'en dessus-dessous.

Une vie où on préfére dormir à la belle étoile, une vie où les chiens portent des noms de pionnier de la psychiatrie, une vie où rire et pleurer provoque le même intense et profond soulagement. Une sensation, un chaos sans nom, ou peut-être pas : c'était Fudo.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que l'absence n'aura pas été trop irritante, et que vous apprécierez l'avancement de l'histoire.

Je remercie les dernières reviews, malgré mon absence longue et le peu de nouvelles que j'ai pu donner !

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! :d


	7. Drôle d'oiseau

Holà les filles ! Bon, techniquement, je reprends la publication régulière de cette fiction à partir de maintenant !

Pour vous donner une idée de la vie de fou que j'ai pu mener ces temps-ci, je passe mon code à la fin du mois de juillet, j'ai reçu mes résultats au bac mardi (17 en maths et 15 en physique les amis !) avec une mention bien que je pense avoir mérité. En plus je suis un peu l'Euro x)

Bref, je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre... euh, c'est lequel ? Le 6 ?

Bon, enjoy les amis, on se retrouve en bas !

《Ta mère est un caniche, Yuuto. Une belle chienne de race.》disait l'homme, un verre de liquide ambré dans la main.《Elle est d'un châtain doré, plus noble que le brun, et moins frivole que le blond. Ses cils sont clairs, ses lèvres sont pimpantes. Elle a un regard bleu plein de vie et de stupidité : le genre de chienne de salon qui sait se tenir en société, tu comprends ?》

Le père était assis dans le canapé italien, paisible, et le feu de la vieille cheminé dansait en de magnifiques reflets dans son verre de whisky. Kido restait silencieux et immobile, six ans, tentant de saisir ce que lui disait son aîné, sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir. Fièrement assis dans le fauteuil, il contemplait son père en silence, tantôt subjugué par son air de majesté et de puissance incontestable, tantôt terrifié par son altesse dantesque et son air de tout exécrer du plus profond de son coeur. L'homme bu le fond de son ambre d'un traite, et fit signe à une domestique au fond de la pièce de venir le resservir.

《Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu es un specimen magnifique, d'un charme excessif. Les gens t'adorent pour ce que tu montres, et non pour ce que tu es. Ils aiment ton air de chienne racée pleine d'une gentillesse naïve.》

Il lâcha un rire désabusé, répétant "ton air de chienne racée" d'un ton plein de mépris.

《Ça t'amuse de plaire, Yuuto ? D'être le plus beau ?》demanda-t-il, secouant son verre dans la passion de son discours.

《Je l'ignore, père. C'est pas bien d'être beau ?》

《Tu ne peux pas être beau et intelligent, Yuuto. Je, non... la société te l'interdis.》gronda l'homme.《Je te laisse le choix, suivre l'exemple de ta mère et devenir une petit chienne de salon bien dressée ou bien renoncer à cela pour une grandeur et une puissance telle que j'en détiens.》

Le petit cilla, le silence tomba dans la pièce. La domestique gardait le silence, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle serra les mains autour de sa carafe en crystal. Le feu crépitait comme un intru dans le silence solennel de l'instant.

《Je choisis de vous être semblable, père. Je veux que vous soyiez fier de moi.》

《Bien parlé, mon fils.》

L'homme se redressa en finissant son verre d'alcool. Il brisa le récipient sur le bord de son secrétaire, faisant sursauter la domestique, et s'approcha du garçon immobile sur son fauteuil. Il brandit le verre, dans l'incompréhension totale, et l'abattit sur le visage du petit.

《AAAAH !》

Le cri de douleur du petit fut suivi par un glapissement d'horreur, celui de la femme de chambre. Le garçon pleurait de douleur, malgré sa volonté de rester stoïque, son visage était déformé par des sanglots de souffrance. Sa main pressait son oeil droit, du sang coulait entre ses doigts d'enfant, sur sa petite joue rose. Le père l'avisa, plutôt satisfait.

《Je t'ai fait faire des lunettes particulières. Elles cacheront ce regard rouge qui est le tien, le rouge de tous les péchés. Si tu veux avoir une chance d'atteindre un jour ma grandeur, je t'interdis de les quitter.》

Il jeta le reste de son verre à whisky dans sa poubelle de bureau et se mit à observer la lune par la fenêtre. Son regard se barra d'un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre la plaie qu'il avait pu tailler sur la paupière et l'arcade sourcillière gauche de son fils.

《Tu ressembles déjà plus à un vétéran de guerre qu'à un caniche de beau linge.》s'amusa-t-il.《Allez, qu'on lui appelle une ambulance.》

De ce jour Kido garda un très mauvais souvenir, et sur le coin de la paupière, une cicatrice, à peine émoussée par les années passées.

Le jeune homme avisait son reflet dans la vitre et imaginait le petit souvenir qui rayait le coin de son oeil, sous ses lunettes, avec une sorte de mélancolie : il était incapable, même aujourd'hui, de dire quel choix aurait été le plus judicieux. Il était sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir comme sa mère, mais doutait de l'intérêt qu'il trouvait à choisir de suivre la voix de son père. Il prenait à coeur le moindre de ses mots, et bien qu'un Kido ne souffre jamais, il ne pouvait se cacher que le mépris de son aîné lui faisait mal au coeur.

Il se détourna de la baie, calmement.

L'homme, ce jour-là, avait décidé de laisser le choix à son fils ; il se destinait, s'il choisissait de suivre le chemin de sa génitrice, à une indifférence des plus totales, et à un mépris maladif dans le cas contraire. Kido avait choisi le mépris maladif. Il avait choisi de se donner corps et âme à tout ce que son père exigeait de lui. Piano, équitation, échec, concours de grammaire, de maths et compétition de tennis. Il s'était accordé le football, pour passer un peu de son temps avec Genda et Sakuma, ses amis d'enfance ; c'était son seul loisir. Le reste lui demandait une hargne, une concentration, un travail et une force mentale qui l'épuisaient. En acceptant les lunettes ce jour-là, il avait accepté d'abandonner son monde à lui, pour entrer pleinement dans celui où son père "ferait enfin quelque chose de lui".

Les lunettes lui avaient bientôt values d'être la risée de tous. Sa vision réduite l'avait rendu maladroit et toute ses performances sportives se déterrioraient. Il avait fini par quitter l'équipe de football dont il était capitaine, fatigué des moqueries et des jurons rageurs dès qu'il ratait un ballon. En quelques temps, il avait été réduit à l'état de particule herbivore dans la chaîne alimentaire. Ses propres copains de récréation s'étaient retournés contre lui, et soupiraient de lassitude dès qu'il tentait de se mêler à eux. Kido avait vite fini par comprendre ; on lui avait donné une chance de vivre une vie de carnivore. D'avoir le pelage soyeux de ces chiens bien cajolés. De vivre comme sa mère. Il avait choisi de trimer.

Car il préférait goûter au mépris, avec l'espoir de le voir se muter en affection et respect un jour, que d'être sûr de vivre dans l'indifférence la plus glaciale jusqu'à la fin. Mine de rien, il avait toujours eu de l'espoir.

Il serra dans sa poche ses pièces, pressé d'atteindre le distributeur de sandwichs, avant qu'un gros bras ne le détrousse. Sakuma marchait à ses côtés, discutant avec Genda des derniers potins, se plaignant de temps en temps que son ami pressait trop le pas.

《Calme-toi, Kido, tu sais, les casse-dalles vont pas s'envoler.》marmonnait-il, sans comprendre pourquoi son ami se hâtait tant.

《Tu as si faim que ça ?》renchérit le plus grand d'entre eux.

Kido ne répondit rien, comme d'habitude, et laissa les deux autres reprendre leur petite discussion tranquillement. Une fille un peu ronde les dépassa en courant, son uniforme taché de sauce à ramen instantanés. Elle sanglotait, des morceaux de crevettes ornaient ses cheveux. Sakuma et Genda se turent, ralentissant derrière le châtain, qui arrivait à un distributeur.

《Pauvre fille.》lâcha le rouquin lorsqu'elle fut hors de leur champ de vision.《Encore un coup de Masaki et les autres.》

《Ces types sont vraiment des hyènes. Quelle idée ils ont de s'en prendre aux gens différents d'eux ?》pesta Sakuma

《Va savoir ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.》

《Pas grand chose si tu veux mon avis !》

《En attendant, tu te souviens d'un des potes de Masaki, qui a été passé à tabac dans l'impasse près du lycée ?》

《Ouep, j'en ai entendu parler ! Il n'a pas dit qui l'avait agressé...》

Kido insérait machinalement ses pièces dans la machine, n'écoutant ses amis que d'une oreille distraite. Il composa le code de sa commande sur le clavier du distributeur et se baissa pour prendre le sandwich et la petite bouteille de jus d'orange qui étaient tombés ; il aperçut du coin de l'oeil des chaussures familières : bleu jean, des tennis hautes fânées et débraillées, aux lacets gris et informes. Le logo à étoile de la marque se voyait encore à peine tant elles semblaient vieilles. Kido se redressa pour aviser la personne qui se tenait près de lui.

《... qui lui a fait ça pour se venger ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kido ?》lança Sakuma.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils virent tous deux le nouvel arrivant, et l'attention que lui portait leur ami. Le blanc fixa le garçon, puis Kido, et finit par dire, embarrassé ;

《Tu le connais, Kido ?》

《En quelques sortes.》répondit le concerné.

Il capta un sourire amusé de la part du brun qui lui faisait face, alors qu'il se souvenait de l'avant veille, le samedi soir où il avait suivi Sigmund Freud jusqu'à sa tanière, le samedi soir où il avait sangloté contre son épaule.

《On rigole bien ensemble.》ajouta l'inconnu.《Fudo, Terminale 3.》

《Sakuma et Genda.》présenta simplement le châtain.《Ils sont dans ma classe.》

《Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?》demanda Genda, curieux.《Je ne pensais pas que Kido fréquentait ton genre de gars, sans vouloir t'offenser.》

《On a failli tuer quelqu'un ensemble.》plaisant le concerné, avec son petit sourire insolent, et l'autre dissimula comme à son habitude son amusement.《Plus sérieusement, je lui ai rendu service une fois, et puis il me l'a rendu...》

《Ah d'accord.》sourit Sakuma.《J'ai cru que Kido m'avait caché un ami.》

Fudo glissa un regard en coin vers lui et le concerné le soutint. Kido aimait bien ce regard, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Il avait pourtant toujours eu du mal avec les gens aux yeux bleus, ils lui faisaient toujours penser à sa mère, et il n'aimait pas ça. Le regard bleu de Fudo était limpide et sincère, un regard de vérité, bien loin du bleu de mensonge de sa mère. Du bleu de naïveté qu'il trouvait écœurant. Sakuma passa entre les deux jeunes gens pour prendre un sandwich à son tour dans le distributeur. Le brun semblait chercher quelque chose à dire, hésitant ou maladroit, et celui aux lunettes ne put réprimer un clignement amusé.

《On devrait aller manger sur la pelouse. Y a du soleil aujourd'hui, c'est agréable.》fit Genda en pointant la cours du menton, et son ami acquièsçait machinalement.

《Et pourquoi pas sur le toit ?》proposa calmement le châtain, évitant le regard curieux du voyou.

《Mouais, si tu veux. J'espère juste que les gars de Masaki ne traînent pas là-bas.》marmonna Sakuma.

Le blanc se redressa avec deux sandwichs et en lança un à Genda. Le duo s'engagea vers les escaliers, et Kido les suivit. Celui au cache-oeil fut le premier à se retourner pour demander à son ami, curieux :

《Et ton pote, il vient pas ?》

Kido, qui avait cru que le brun le suivait, se tourna pour le voir fixer le distributeur en silence, immobile. Il s'arrêta, intrigué.

《Allez-y, je vais le chercher. On vous rejoint.》

Le blanc lui sourit, amusé, et reprit sa marche, toujours plein de conversation avec son ami aux cheveux en bataille. Le garçon resta aux pieds de l'escalier un moment, et se décida à approcher sa récente connaissance. Il se posta à ses côtés, avisa les sachets fraîcheur de sandwich de l'autre côté de la vitre, et reporta son attention sur le brun.

《Tu ne sais pas t'en servir ?》se moqua sobrement le châtain, et l'autre élève lâcha un rire amusé.

《J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur terre, mais depuis que je crapahute sur les toits, j'ai aussi la tête en l'air.》avoua-t-il.《J'ai oublié mon argent chez moi ce matin.》

Kido comprit où son camarade voulait en venir, et sortit de sa poche des pièces de monaie. Il les enfourna dans la fente du distributeur.

《Tu aimes le poulet ?》demanda le châtain.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de saisir le numéro et Fudo se pencha sans rien dire pour récupérer le sachet quand celui-ci tomba. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il voulut saisir gentiment le bras de l'autre pour le mener sur le toit ; le petit voyou s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

《Je vais...》

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment le dire. Il serra sa main autour du sandwich, et fuya son regard perçant derrière ses verres teintés. Tout à coups, ses yeux couleur de vérité prenaient une teinte plus sombre, comme si tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en son sein s'était fâné.

《...Vais pas te déranger, tu déjeunes avec tes potes, tout ça.》marmonna-t-il, et en même temps, il commençait à battre en retraite. Kido le comprit et agrippa son poignet, incertain.

《Je ne te reconnais pas dans cette voix.》lâcha-t-il.

Fudo le toisa finalement, et laissa échapper un sourire attristé.

《Tu es observateur, en fait.》remarqua-t-il.

《Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?》

《Rien que tu aies besoin de savoir.》

Cette fois, le châtain ne renchérit pas. Il se tut, lâcha le bras de son interlocuteur, acceptant son silence. Le brun baissa les yeux un instant, ses yeux, étrangement sombres, et finit par les relever en agrippant gentiment le col de son vis-à-vis. Kido se sentit tiré en avant par la force de l'autre, et déglutit discrètement alors qu'il relevait les yeux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un sourire venait de naître sur ses lèvres nicotinées, et ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur impressionnant éclat de vie.

《Retrouve-moi devant le bahut dès que tu as fini les cours. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de prendre de la hauteur, toi.》

Kido résistait, sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus, à une gravité insensée. Il fut soulagé lorsque le brun le lâcha enfin sa chemise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la proximité avec l'autre jeune homme le déstabilisait à ce point : il n'avait jamais aimé la tactilité, alors...

《Pourquoi ?》demanda-t-il, presque méfiant.

《Parce que je veux devenir ton ami.》

...pourquoi le contact avec Fudo ne le dégoûtait pas ? Le brun souriait justement, tout à fait inconscient de son effet sur lui. Il le remercia simplement pour le sandwich et quitta le distributeur, direction la sortie du lycée. Kido resta les bras ballants, seul dans la longue galerie couverte. La lumière sur la silouhette de son comparse prenait une teinte toute particulière. On aurait dit la fin de l'été qui balayait ses cheveux et sa chemise froissée, on aurait dit les rayons d'un soleil indien sur ce qu'on voyait de sa peau, douce comme la celle d'un abricot.

Kido revint sur terre, sonné.

Il se dit qu'à force de suivre cet oiseau rare, il risquait de perdre la tête. Plonger dans un chaos sans précédent. Peut-être que Kido aimait cette idée, au fond.

Et voilà ! On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet !

J'avoue que j'avais pas relu, donc si il y a des fautes, c'est normal x)

A l'heure où je poste, le Portugal mène 1-0, j'espère que la France va au moins égaliser ! Bisous les gens et à la prochaine !


	8. Monsieur Tout-le-Monde

Hello !

Comment se passent vos vacances dites-moi ? Les miennes se passent assez bien, mais j'en ai vraiment marre de faire du code... C'est de la torture pendant les vacances !

J'ai pas une notion du temps très évoluée pendant les vacances alors je vais vous avouer que si je n'ai pas publié le week end dernier, c'est parce que je savais pas qu'on était en week end xD J'ai l'impression qu'en été tous les jours se ressemblent.

Guest : merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Je vous laisse donc maintenant, normalement y a pas trop de fautes, mais j'avoue que j'ai la flemme de me relire ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

《La vie, c'est mieux à l'air libre, hein ?》

Sigmund Freud lâcha un aboiement affirmatif. Le brun caressa sa fourrure pleine de tique, affectueux, son éternelle cigarette dans le coin de sa bouche. Les groupes d'élèves gravitaient autour du lycée, oisivement, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que les cours prenaient fin. Le brun, assis sur le bord du trottoir, se demanda combien de temps mettrait l'autre à sortir. Sigmund Freud guettait, lui aussi, la queue battant l'air avec enthousiasme. Soudain il aboya et tourna sur lui-même, avant de se jeter à la rencontre du châtain qui émergeait de la foule sortant par le grand portail vert.

Kido semblait un peu surpris de le voir là mais accueillit tout de même le chien, se baissant pour lui flatter le garrot. Le fumeur lui fit signe depuis le trottoir, et le concerné suivit le cabot vers lui, sous le regard intrigué de Sakuma et Genda, qui l'observaient depuis le troittoir d'en face.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?》demanda le châtain en approchant, et le brun se leva.

《Je suppose qu'il avait envie de te voir.》répondit-il en tendant sa paume à l'animal.《Ou qu'il n'avait plus envie de voir Dazel.》

Le sans abri devait être en train de patauger dans son alcool régurgité. Le cabot dut lire dans ses pensées car il aboya, comme pour lui donner raison. Kido semblait se demander ce qu'il allait lui vouloir, le brun jeta son mégot.

《Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?》finit-il par demander.

《Un grand bol d'air frais. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi, pas vrai ? Pas après la nuit de samedi, hein ?》

L'élève modèle ne répondit pas. Fudo sourit et s'engagea dans la rue ; son interlocuteur le suivit, d'abbord incertain puis, encouragé par Sigmund Freud, plus assuré. Le brun s'engagea dans la seconde impasse qu'ils croisèrent, une parmi la centaine de petits chemins qu'il connaissait et aimait arpenter. Vivre au gré du temps, sauter de toit en toit comme un Tarzan des villes, ce n'était pas spécialement un rêve de gosse, ou un objectif philosophique : non, il avait commencé à vivre ainsi parce qu'il y avait été contraint. Mais le temps passant, Inazuma était devenu son terrain de jeu, son coin de soleil et son hamac, tout à la fois. Il sauta sur une benne à ordure, la ruelle puait, et prit son élan pour atteindre une fenêtre condamnée, où il s'aggrippa pour sauter sur le poteau électrique en béton, qu'il escalada aisément. Lorsqu'il posa le pied, il baissa la tête pour voir que l'autre ne l'avait pas du tout suivi.

《Bah alors,》lança-t-il, à moitié suspendu dans le vide,《tu dors en bas ?》

《Tu t'attends pas à ce que je grimpe là-haut comme toi !》fit juste le concerné, presque indigné.

《C'est pas compliqué ! Tu verras, il suffit d'écouter un peu moins sa tête.》

Kido fit la moue, pas tout à fait persuadé par son discours, mais grimpa sur la poubelle. Sigmund Freud aboya et se mit à gémir.

《Tais-toi Sigmund Freud !》s'exclama le brun avec autorité.《T'es un chien, tu peux pas venir !》

Le cabot tourna sur lui même et gémit derechef, avec sa petit mine de chien battu.

《J'ai dit non ! Vas plutôt vérifier que Dazel ne se noie pas dans son vomi !》

Kido s'aggripait difficilement à la fenêtre condamnée, mais s'en sortait honorablement. Il se pencha pour s'accrocher au pilier, et calla ses pieds dans les cavités en forme de parping pour se hisser au niveau de l'accrobate. Sigmund Freud pignait et pleurnichait en contrebas, en vain bien sûr puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire monter.

《Tu vois que ce n'étais pas compliqué.》lança le voyou en se penchant pour tendre sa main à l'autre ; celui-ci plongea son regard de verre teinté dans le sien, saisissant son aide et son sourire malicieux.

Kido mit le pied à terre, sur le toit, et sembla regarder en contrebas pour voir Sigmund Freud le supplier des yeux.

《On peut vraiment pas le faire monter ?》demanda-t-il, d'un ton compatissant.

《Tu redescends et tu le prends sur ton dos.》railla le brun en saisissant sa boîte de filtre.

Comme elle était vide, il lâcha un juron fatigué et la rangea lassement en poursuivant sa route. Il parcourut le toit, arriva à un escalier en métal où il s'engagea, suivi de loin par son camarade. C'était un monde particulier, les ruelles, les toits, les parkings de superette. C'était un univers où tout ce qui devait être banal paraissait insensé, et où tout ce qui sonnait insensé était finalement tout à fait normal. Drôle de logique que celle des toits. Fudo était sûr d'une chose, Kido l'avait deviné : la folie de son bon sens. Et qu'en plus d'avoir pigé ce qu'impliquait que de vivre à la sauvette, il y prenait goût. Oh oui, Kido aimait de plus en plus ça, prendre de la hauteur, se sentir à moitié ailleurs et rêver en faisant le funambule sur l'arête des cimes. Ils grimpaient en silence, vers ces sommets inconnus, ces monts urbains à la logique sans queue ni tête.

Fudo arrivait en haut des escaliers, qui donnaient sur un autre bâtiment, et plissa les yeux pour se protéger du vent. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui appris que Kido suivait le mouvement, pensif. Enfin l'autre élève faisait le vide dans sa tête, et n'entendait plus que l'air vibrer à ses tympans.

《Ça va, tu suis ?》

Kido s'approchait du bord, prudemment, et plaçait ses mains sur ses genoux pour observer les environs.

《Y a pas mal de vent.》fit-il remarquer.《C'est pas dangereux ?》

《Le vent ou les voitures, je me demande bien lequel représente le plus gros pourcentage de décès par an dans cette ville.》

《Tu te moques de moi ?》

《A toi de voir.》

Kido avait tout de même un drôle de look. Les cheveux fins qui échappaient à ses dreads étaient secoués en tous sens par les rafales, et captaient la moindre petite lueur de soleil : il avait presque l'air blond ici. Le vent s'engouffrait dans son col de chemise comme pour l'étouffer, sans y parvenir, et malmenait le tissu blanc contre le cou clair du châtain. Les toits l'avaient adopté : l'air épousait son corps comme il portait les oiseaux en plein vol, Kido était fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour danser sur les toits du monde.

《Enlève tes lunettes, tu verras mieux.》ordonna seulement Fudo, sans s'approcher de son interlocuteur.《Et je veux te voir sans.》

《Je suis habitué, ça ne me pose pas de souci. C'est pas comme si tu ratais grand-chose, je ne suis pas très agréable à regarder..》

《Dis pas de conneries.》

Cette fois, le concerné se tourna vers lui, et Fudo le sentit surpris malgré le flegme de son visage. Il comprenait pourquoi l'autre portait ces lunettes. Lui, il avait beau ne pas aimer ce choix, il comprenait pourquoi Kido dissimulait un tel regard. Et pourtant, si le monde pouvait voir ces yeux, il y aurait peut-être moins de cons sur terre ; ce regard donnait envie de tout faire pour la paix.

Kido avait un regard que Fudo comprennait particulièrement. Le rouge de ses iris, le rouge de toutes les passions, s'était terni, s'était abîmé, pour ne laisser aux deux puits de feu qu'une braise fatiguée attendant qu'on la ravive. Ciel que ce regard était sublime ; on y lisait au moins toute la peine du monde, et on ressentait un millésime de désespoir et de rage. Des temps oubliés de tristesse, un air inconsolable. Kido détourna le visage un instant, semblant réfléchir, sans se douter de tous les tourments que pouvaient suciter ses deux rubis d'yeux. Il finit par retirer son masque à émotion, et le regard habituellement si fort de Fudo se heurta à l'énigme dans sa splendeur : Kido le fixa un moment, mais finit par baisser la tête. Le brun n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis qu'il avait compris la colère et la tristesse de l'autre : lui montrer le monde d'au dessus, le sien, celui qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Rien de tel qu'une grande bourrasque de vent pour se sentir vivant, savoir qu'on est sur terre. Rien de telle qu'une rafale pour laver de la fange urbaine, de l'odeur âcre de la hiérarchie sociale. Une pure dose d'au-delà.

《Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas dit.》fit Kido.

《Qu'on te trouve beau ?》

《Oui.》

Fudo haussa les épaules.

《La vraie beauté, on ne la voit qu'avec le coeur. Dazel m'a dit un truc comme ça un jour. Saint Exupéry, ou un truc comme ça, le lui a dit. Tu en as, à ta manière, que tu portes ces lunettes ou non. C'est au fond de toi.》

《Tellement au fond que personne ne le voit ? Tu parles de beauté.》

《Ne te plains pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir cette beauté-là. Et je pense que c'est la plus importante.》

《Tu es optimiste. Tu vois un plafond étoilé là où je ne vois que la nuit, tu vois une forêt de merveilles là où je ne vois que des buildings gris et ternes. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu trouves de la beauté en moi.》

Le ton désabusé de Kido fit frissonner le brun. Il ne renchérit pas, reprit son chemin vers le bâtiment d'à côté : il prit son élan et se hissa sur la bordure de l'autre building pour grimper dessus. Son accolyte mit un peu plus de temps mais finit par y parvenir.

《Jusqu'où on monte comme ça ?》voulut-il savoir.

Le vent l'obligeait à plisser les yeux, et la luminosité à mettre sa main devant son regard pour se protéger du soleil. Ses pupilles concentrées fixaient l'horizon, imperturbablement, et ses cheveux fous ondulaient dans les bourrasques.

《Le plus haut possible. Là où le ciel paraît à portée de main.》

Ils marchaient pour traverser les étendues désertes des toits de bâtiments, grimpaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient sur l'immeuble d'à côté, escaladaient parfois des façades en s'aggripant aux rebords de fenêtres. Kido n'avait pas l'air effrayé, et cela confortait le brun dans ce qu'il pensait de lui : il était comme lui, un orphelin de la chance, et il avait besoin d'un refuge, plus près du ciel. On ne peut pas savoir si on n'explore pas, on ne peut pas voler si on ne prend pas de hauteur, tout était une question de logique. La folle logique des toits. Fudo finit par apercevoir un homme, en costume cravate en parfait état bien qu'un peu vieux ; il avait été racommodé aux deux épaules, et le pantalon semblait légèrement trop grand, comme si son propriétaire avait maigri avec les années.

《Jo-san ?》lança Fudo en s'approchant. (Jo-san en japonnais est un peu l'équivalent français de Monsieur Tou-le-monde)

L'homme était debout sur le bord du toit, et fixait le sol bien loin de là, hypnotisé. À l'appel du brun, il se tourna, et le voyant arriver, son visage se greffa d'une petite lueur de réconfort.

《C'est toi.》répondit-il, au lieu de le saluer.《Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Jo.》

《Tout le monde s'appelle Jo.》rétorqua le brunet.

Le jeune homme fit signe au châtain de ne pas s'approcher de trop près, alors que lui prenait place aux côtés de l'homme, à fixer la rue en contre-bas.

《Comment va ta famille ?》reprit Fudo après un silence.

《Comme elle peut. Mariko a obtenu d'excellents résultats récemment à l'école, je suis très fier d'elle.》

《Et ta femme ?》

《Elle se plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'argent. Je fais ce que je peux au bureau, mais ce n'est pas facile de se faire une place parmi les collègues. Ils se moquaient de moi quand je suis allé chercher un café l'autre jour, parce que mon costume, c'est le même depuis dix ans.》

《Il est pourtant comme neuf. Ta femme l'arrange bien.》

《Oui... je lui dois beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle m'aime encore, quelque part, oui.》

《Alors ?》

L'homme releva la tête de son observation, avisa Fudo, puis Kido, plus en retrait.

《Excuse-moi, tu étais avec quelqu'un là ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne sauterai pas aujourd'hui.》

《Il vaut mieux. Ne laisse pas tomber ceux que tu aimes, hein ?》

《Oui.》

L'homme lâcha un sourire fatigué et Fudo descendit du rebord de l'immeuble et s'éloigna en silence. Kido sortit enfin de son mutisme et s'approcha doucement de son guide.

《Il est suicidaire ?》demanda-t-il.

《Autant que toi et moi. La preuve, il n'a jamais sauté.》

Kido semblait pensif.

《Il l'est quand même un peu.》reprit le brun.《Tu sais, on peut se balader sur les toits sans avoir l'idée de regarder en bas. Il y a une différence entre lui, et nous ; on crapahute sur les toits pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passe en bas, et lui il vient pour y penser, se ressasser les idées noires.》

《Tu crois qu'il aurait sauté ?》

Fudo se tut ; il croisa le regard rouge de son interlocuteur, un regard qui demandait la vérité, et rien que la vérité.

《Les suicidaires ne viennent pas ici à la légère, tu sais. Ils viennent parce que c'est leur dernière porte de sortie. Ce ne sont pas des personnes égoïstes ; elles pensent à ceux qu'elles vont laisser derrière, elles y pensent sans arrêt, et puis sous le poids des larmes, leurs corps frôlent le vide avant de heurter le bitume. Parfois, elles sont déjà mortes lorsqu'elles montent sur le toit, et là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et parfois, il suffit d'un sourire pour convaincre, parce que tout ce qu'elles demandent, c'est un traitement humain. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est ne plus avoir mal.》

Kido semblait touché par ce discours : le brun déglutit, baissa les yeux.

《Tout n'est pas rose, même là où tout n'est pas gris. Il y a des histoires de mort partout où tu regardes, les toits n'échappent malheureusement pas à cette règle.》

《Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de sauter ?》

Cette discussion prenait des proportions que Fudo n'avait pas anticipé, mais il voyait au regard du châtain que lui non plus. Plus ou moins rassuré, il saisit maladroitement sa main et le mena loin du bord, vers le prochain bâtiment. Fudo se disait que la vie n'était pas un ennemi. C'était un objet aléatoirement bon ou mauvais, qui ne serait jamais à cent pour cent pour quelqu'un. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était réussir à la dompter, et ça c'était un ensemble de petites choses ; ne pas être attiré par le vide lorsqu'on marche sur les toits de ville en faisait partie. Ils marchaient, s'éloignant de l'homme d'affaire funambule.

《Aujourd'hui, je ne sauterai pas. Trop à perdre.》répondit-il seulement.

《Que peut-on perdre ? On est de passage sur cette terre. Tout n'est qu'emprunt. Si la vie te fait du mal, est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux d'en finir ?》marmonnait Kido, de la douleur dans la voix, la main serrée autour de la sienne.

《Ta mémoire humaine. Les belles choses qui te sont arrivées, aussi rares soient-elles, les belles histoires qui constituent ton être. Voilà ce que tu perds, ce que le monde perd.》

Pour dire cela, Fudo avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard rouge hésitant de son comparse. Kido avait fini par sourire, semblant finalement d'accord avec cette vision des choses. Leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, bizarrement, lui paraissaient moites et chaudes, mais il ne lâcha rien.

《Suis-moi bien, ok ?》assura Fudo.《Tu pourras rajouter ça aux belles histoires de ta vie. Ça et tout ce qu'il te reste encore à voir, à vivre.》

Le sourire de Kido valait bien un peu de poésie.

* * *

Au cas où vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je suis d'un optimisme à toute épreuve !

Cette fiction, si elle peut donner à la fois de la poésie et de l'espoir, alors j'aurais obtenu tout ce que je voulais !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que je sache ce que vous pensez de cette histoire comment vous envisager le développement des personnages.

Bisous et à la prochaine !


	9. Feu-follet

Hello !

Pourquoi déjà un mois de vancances ? J'aimerais parfois que l'été dure toute une vie...

Bon, c'est bientôt le grand jour pour moi, je passe mon code le 3 août, j'espère que ce sera pas aussi difficile que chiant ! Bizarrement, alors que j'ai une capacité typique "scolaire" assez bonne, je n'arrive pas à apprendre le code. C'est inutile et tellement ennuyant. Et puis les questions sont injustement pleines de coups tordus ! A ce rythme, je vais continuer à circuler au gré des bus et des trams de ma ville... bouh.

Il faut aussi que je finalise deux trois soucis de mutuelle, de l'administratif pourri à cause de mon entrée à la fac de médecine en septembre... et que j'aille nourrir le chat d'un ami, bref, c'est vraiment chaud. *pleure*

Moi aussi je veux prendre de la hauteur, comme Kido et Fudo x)

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

《C'est haut.》

La nuit était tombée, et depuis l'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville, les rues en contre-bas avaient des airs de rivières luminescentes, d'or et de rubis liquide. Les lueurs des lampadaires comme des sentinelles, les phares des voitures comme des poissons vifs et ordonnés dans une eau sombre. Fudo restait calme et silencieux assis au beau milieu du toit de ce bâtiment de plusieurs dizaines d'étages, et comme à son habitude roulait une clope. Il n'avait plus de filtre et avait dû improviser avec un ticket de métro, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à court de matos. Kido était accroupi au bord du toit, prudent, admirait la vie microscopique en contre bas, les lumières et les couleurs de la nuit. En face d'eux, la terrasse d'un hôtel de luxe, réservé par un puissant patron qui avait quelque chose à fêter.

La musique cocktail se mêlait aux clapotis confus de la ville, aux moteurs vrombissants et au brouhaha étourdissant qui montait du gouffre. Des rires émanaient de la communauté dansante de la terrasse, ces dames en robes de soirée pimpantes, ces messieurs en costume de soir, distingués. Ce frétillement mondain faisait sourire le brun.

《Je ne pense pas que Dazel ait connu Saint Exupéry.》reprit Kido.

《Pourquoi pas ? C'est un nom sympa, pour un chien.》

《Un chien ? Non, c'était un auteur, il est mort en 1944 ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Petit Prince? Ça te dit rien ?》

《Dazel, si tu l'écoutais parler, il aurait rencontré tous les intellectuels de tous les temps.》rigola Fudo, jouant avec son briquet, sa roulée encore éteinte sur le bord des lèvres.《Saint Ex était un de ses chiens, tout comme, Horace, Winston Churchill, Abraham Lincoln, Gandhi. Luis Armstrong, même, selon lui. Il dit que ces cabots lui avaient donné leurs noms d'eux même, moi je me demande comment il a pu avoir autant de chiens.》

Un rire amusé échappa au châtain, qui se redressa de son observation et se rapprocha de son guide des toits. Il s'assit à ses côtés, silencieux, avisa le beau linge tremoussant sur l'immeuble d'en face.

《J'ai l'impression que ces types ne sont pas réels. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi oisif ? Danser tandis que le monde en dessous d'eux se traîne dans la fange pour s'en sortir.》souffla l'acrobate.

Fudo lâcha un "tch" las, et tenta d'allumer sa cigarette. Les vents de tous bords étouffaient sa flamme dès qu'elle émergeait de son briquet, malgré sa main en coupole pour la protéger. Il sentit le regard de Kido sur lui, et le vit bientôt se pencher dans sa direction pour aider sa main des siennes, protégeant un peu plus l'étincelle. Le feu saisit finalement le bout de la tige et Fudo inspira pour faire brûler son tabac. Le châtain reprit sa position d'origine, se contentant de son maigre signe de remerciement. La fumée nicotinée emplit ses poumons, et alors qu'une onde de réconfort traversait son corps, Fudo reprit :

《Tu sais, l'autre jour, on massacrait cette affiche promotionnelle de Kido Corp. Ce rat est le pire de tous. Il n'a pas une once d'humanité, ce n'est qu'un type odieux. Dazel dit que ce doit être un homme heureux, je pense qu'au contraire, il doit avoir une vie bien pathétique. Je pense que le bonheur se limite aux plaisirs les plus simples. Se promener sur les toits, faire des feux de joie dans les terrains vagues, s'endormir avec la lune imprimée sur les rétines, entre autres. Je ne vois pas comment l'argent peut rendre heureux. L'argent n'achète ni le ciel, ni le feu, ni les astres.》

La fumée captait toutes les lumières nocturnes, toutes les couleurs qui se détachaient dans la nuit d'encre. Le silence relatif des toits était apaisant.

《Je ne comprend pas ce mec. C'est quoi son but, dans la vie, faire la misère aux gens ? J'aimerai qu'il voit tout ce que le monde peut offrir sans monayer, peut-être qu'il comprendrait. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?》

《Peut-être que pour certains, le bonheur ne tient pas au plaisir. Que le bonheur tient à la réussite, à la reconnaissance.》répondit sobrement Kido.

《Ce bonheur est faible, crois-moi. Ce bonheur est une illusion, comparé au bonheur de la liberté.》

La cigarette rougeoyait encore dans la nuit.

《L'homme est l'animal le plus contrit de tous. Il se piège lui-même, voilà ce qui est dingue. Il est capable de tant de belles choses, et il se limite à reproduire une société copiant la chaîne alimentaire. Il suffit de se détacher de tout ça. Vivre à l'extérieur du monde, dans le sens inverse. C'est tout ce don le bonheur a besoin pour germer.》

L'Homme, c'était l'amour, la joie, la compassion, le plaisir, l'espoir. L'Homme, c'était tout un tas de jolies choses, et c'était en nouant avec elles qu'on pouvait accéder au bonheur. Fudo avait mis du temps à composer sa théorie sur le bonheur, et à y croire surtout, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : les plus beaux coquillages sont parfois simplement posés sur le sable, le bonheur n'était pas si difficile à atteindre. L'argent, assez suffisait, et l'air libre, il en prenait tout son saoûl. Il était heureux à ce jour, et rien n'importait plus.

《Tu es un drôle de type.》dit juste Kido.《Tu vies à moitié dehors, et tu ne manges que des sandwich de conbini ou de distributeur, pourtant tu te prétends être un homme heureux.》

《Tu crois ?》

Fudo laissa juste échapper un rire, amusé par la remarque ; il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

《Tu es du genre pessimiste non ?》

《Comment tu as deviné ?》plaisanta le concerné.

《Comme une intuition.》

Fudo inspira dans sa cigarette et la tendit lentement à son camarade. Le châtain sembla hésiter, mais finit par saisir le morceau de roulée entre son index et son pouce, maladroit. Il prit une bouffée, sous le regard amusé du brun, et toussota en recrachant la fumée.

《J'y arrive pas. Ça pique la gorge.》se plaignit l'élève modèle d'une voix étranglée.

《Tu le fais pas bien c'est pour ça. Faut y aller franco, genre, tu inspires, ta mère passe donc tu la salues en inspirant l'air pour pas lâcher ta fumée, tu retiens ta respiration, tu lui fais un grand sourire en planquant ta clope, et puis tu relâches.》

《Si ma mère me piquait à fumer elle serait affolée.》

《Moi elle me collerait une baffe.》

Les deux compères furent secoués d'un frisson de rire. Kido sortit son portable de sa poche, et le petit voyou se pencha sur son épaule pour voir l'heure. Presque minuit, le grand spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le châtain ne semblait pas s'indigner de sa curiosité mal placée, et consultait ses messages reçus avec flegme. Sakuma, Sakuma, Sakuma, Haruna. Pas si impopulaire que ça le bougre.

《Sakuma t'adore non ?》fit-il posant son menton contre l'os claviculaire de l'autre.

《On se connait depuis l'enfance, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber.》

《C'est un ami comme on en a rarement.》

《Je sais. Même si parfois, il me couve un peu trop. Je crois qu'il se prend pour un grand frère vis-à-vis de moi, alors que je suis son aîné de quelques mois.》

《Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.》

《De quoi ?》

《Tu as besoin de liberté.》

Kido resta songeur quant à cette dernière affirmation. Pas qu'il en doute, Fudo le sentait bien, mais qu'il se demande ce qui pouvait bien faire son bonheur à lui. Oui, voilà, Kido se posait enfin les vraies questions, celles qui font avancer ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux lui ? C'était un objectif humain, et pourtant, Fudo était sûr que ça n'avait jamais été l'objectif du châtain. Son éducation l'avait emprisonné dans une conception distordue, dans une volonté de vie qui réponde aux attentes des autres, et non aux siennes. Kido devait se sentir un peu confus ces derniers temps : en marchant sur les toits, il remettait en question dix sept ans d'existence.

《Et Haruna, c'est qui ?》demanda le brun pour briser le silence.

《Ma petite soeur.》

《Une mini-Kido ? Alors dis-moi, Sigmund Freud et moi on se posait une question, est-ce que les dreadlocks c'est de famille ?》

Le rire que Fudo entendit fuir des lèvres souriantes de son camarade lui fit comme un frisson dans son échine. Il se contenta d'un sourire et se redressa pour aviser le ciel ; son coeur battait un peu plus vite, tout à coup. Il fit jouer sa fin de cigarette entre ses lèvres, pencha la tête vers son interlocuteur en attente d'une réponse.

《Non, elle n'a pas de dreads. D'ailleurs elle me ressemble pas beaucoup. Plus à mon père, physiquement, les cheveux bruns cobaltes et le nez, juste les yeux bleus de ma mère.》

《Alors toi tu tiens de qui ? Parce que t'es tout sauf brun et bleu.》

《Je suppose que je tiens de ma mère mes cheveux châtains. Mais mes yeux j'en ai aucune idée. Mon père a plutôt les yeux bruns, mordorés.》

Ça n'étonnait pas Fudo, un tel regard, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un de toutes façons. Quoique ceux de Dazel avaient des nuances semblables ; comme une ressemblance dans le désir de vivre sauvage.

《Et toi ? Tu tiens de qui ?》voulut savoir l'élève modèle.

《Ma mère. J'ai la même ossature, qui me fait une attitude de sale gosse ou de joli môme. Tu verrais des photos de ma mère à mon âge... c'est du genderswap.》

《Toi avec une robe ?》

《Et des cheveux longs. Peut-être l'air un peu plus sage aussi. On dit que je fais un peu rockeur, ou punk. Sans doute ma coupe de cheveux.》

Fudo avait été iroquois plus jeune. Et avec le temps, ses cheveux avaient poussé courts sur son crâne jusqu'alors rasé, et sa crête de jeune coq tombait désormais avec une lassitude presque sensuelle sur son front, chatouillant insolemment le bout de son nez. Avec ses cils si noirs et fournis qu'on l'avait déjà cru maquillé, son regard bleu transperçant, et son sourire de méchant garçon, Fudo se connaissait un charme particulier. Bizarrement, ça n'attirait que les filles en mal d'aventure, et les hommes à la recherche de garçons roses et tendres à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Pas de chance, ce n'était pas son genre. Lui, il préférait les personnes secrètes, pleines de paradoxes, et dont le besoin de liberté et de bonheur se sentait au moindre geste.

Des gens qui, au fond d'eux, ne voulaient pas de cage, voilà tout.

《Et tes yeux ?》

《Ma mère aussi. Copié-collé j'te dis. Le look punk en moins.》

《Ce doit être une belle femme.》

《C'est le piège tu sais. Quand tu es jolie, personne ne te prends au sérieux. Certaines femmes gagneraient à être moins belles, ma mère en fait partie.》

《Mon père dit la même chose. Entre le physique et l'intelligence, qu'il faut choisir.》

《C'est pour ça que tu portes ces lunettes ?》

Fudo comprenait un peu mieux désormais ; le père de Kido avait l'air d'être un de ces types orgueilleux et fier qui repportent leurs visions de grandeur sur leurs fils. Le père avait élevé Kido de façon à ce que sa vie soit une prolongation de la sienne, de façon à ce que Kido arrive à être ce qu'il était. Le brunet en frissonna d'horreur. Dès sa naissance, le garçon avait été condamné à devenir son propre père.

《Ton père a l'air d'être rude avec toi.》

《Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour mon bien, mais je suis un cas désespéré.》ironisa le châtain.

《Ah ouais ? T'obliger à porter ces conneries qui font que tu te fais tabasser tous les jours, te battre les doigts dès la moindre fausse note ? J'appelle pas ça "faire du bien".》

Kido semblait sur le point de rétorquer lorsqu'un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Il parut inquiet, se demandant d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit, qui ressemblait à la détonnation d'un tir, c'est pourquoi Fudo lui lança un sourire amusé en pointant du doigt la voûte céleste noire d'encre. Un explosion de fines particules lumineuses envahit ce petit coin de l'univers, illuminant brièvement le monde silencieux des toits. Kido avait ouvert grand les yeux, surpris, et les étincelles dorées se reflètaient sur ses iris rouges, comme les hoquets d'une braise qui se rallume. Un nouveau bouquet de lumière éclata dans le ciel, suivi d'une détonnation et des exclamations admiratives des invités sur la terrasse d'en face.

Fudo avait entendu parler de ce feu d'artifice par Dazel et ses oreilles traînantes, et avait décidé d'y assister aux premières loges. En croisant Kido au lycée plus tôt, il avait pris de plein fouet tout le désespoir de sa soumission, tout son désir de liberté : Kido ne disait jamais rien, mais il était triste et malheureux. Ses amis n'en savaient visiblement rien, peut-être que lui même l'ignorait, et Fudo n'avait pas pu supporter tant d'ignorance, tant d'innocence. Il s'était enfui. Il ne voulait pas être dans le même panier que Sakuma et Genda, il ne voulait pas que Kido l'assimile à son quotidien le plus terne.

Il voulait de la lumière, de la couleur. Il voulait du bruit.

《Un feu d'artifice ?》murmura Kido.

Ses mots furent soulignés par l'explosion d'une étincelle bleue, puis d'une parme, et toutes les plus belles couleurs de la nuit. Certains serpentaient dans le ciel, d'autre s'évanouissaient avec l'élégance de créatures féériques, tout ordonnait une chorégraphie de génie et de beauté. Fudo avait rarement vu de choses aussi belles que les feux-d'artifice. C'était comme des feu-follets, des feux magiques en pleine valse sur la piste céleste. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'en admirer. La lumière captait le voile de fumée dans le ciel noir comme de l'encre dans un verre d'eau, Kido cillait, subjugué, Fudo ralluma sa cigarette pour en tirer les dernières bouffées.

《C'est beau nan ? Comme si le feu menaçait les toits, comme si la lumière et la couleur menaient une révolution.》murmura le brun, les yeux mis-clos, bercé par les détonnations.

《Merci Fudo. De me montrer tout ça.》

Kido semblait ému. Les détonnations et la lumière s'évanouissaient doucement, la musique reprenait sur la terrasse. Fudo jeta son mégot et se releva dans le nouveau silence, le silence d'une nuit qui se termine. Il était temps de rentrer pour Kido, cette partie de la nuit était toujours plus froide, moins accueillante : c'était l'heure des voyages éthyliques, des crises de nerfs, des trafics douteux dans l'ombre des rues. Il lui tendit sa main, croisa son regard rouge d'emerveillement, des yeux d'une innocence mirage ; il semblait apaisé.

《Il est temps de rentrer, Kido.》déclara-t-il calmement, et il sentait le regard de son interlocuteur s'accrocher délicatement à ses cils noirs, jusque sur ses joues fraîches.

《Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je veux rester ici, en haut...》

《Ne rêve pas. Seuls des oiseaux ont le privilège de garder la tête dans les nuages. Et les anges, aussi. On est ni l'un ni l'autre.》

Il avait parlé avec le sourire, et cela avait suffi à raisonner le châtain. Il saisit sa main tendue, fermement.

《On gagnera nos ailes, Kido, sois en sûr.》

Et c'est comme s'ils s'étaient envolés.

* * *

Kido referma la porte du manoir familial, dans le silence sanctuaire habituel. Il retira son blazer d'uniforme et le posa sur le meuble de l'entrée pour enlever ses chaussures. Bizarrement, le majordome ne l'avait pas accueilli, et la pénombre qui règnait dans le hall d'entrée donnait des frissons. Il avança doucement, perçut un rai de lumière provenant de la porte entrouverte du salon de son père. Ce salon était une pièce des horreurs ; c'était là qu'il avait vécu toutes les pires choses de sa vie. La lueur tamisée et frétillante témoignait d'un feu dans la cheminée, et Kido se demanda si son père y était encore. Il allait essayer de passer sans se faire prendre.

《Yuuto.》

Il se figea, tout était déjà joué.

《Qui était-ce ? Ce garçon qui t'a raccompagné ?》disait l'homme depuis le salon.

Kido le devinait assis dans son fauteuil, admirant le feu à travers son verre de whisky, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne s'approcha pas, tenta de prendre le ton impartial et froid que son père lui voulait, tentant de cacher le bouleversement dans le plus profond de son coeur, l'explosion d'espoir de son envol avec Fudo.

《Une connaissance.》répondit-il.

《Une connaissance ? Tu as l'air de l'apprécier. C'est ton ami ?》

《...》

《Tu as intérêt à te concentrer sur tes études. Ce junky est toxic, tout ce qu'il dit, son odeur même est du poison pour les personnes que nous sommes. Ne t'avise pas de le fréquenter, il va te mener à ta perte.》

《Il n'a rien de toxic, père. Il...》

《Je ne te demande rien Yuuto. Je t'ordonne.》

Kido ne sut pas quoi dire. C'est simple, en vérité, il n'y avait rien à dire. Si son père le lui ordonnait, alors c'était clair, il n'avait rien à dire, et il ne dirait rien. Il allait jsute perdre ses ailes. C'est ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il acquiesça pour prendre congé de son père, mais en même temps, son coeur s'était mis à battre comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps ; depuis qu'il avait touché au piano interdit. Son être n'avait jamais été fait pour tolérer les barreaux de sa cage, et il avait passé trop de temps à se guérir de sa première tentative d'évasion ; il était temps pour lui de saisir les plumes de sa liberté, saisir les mains de Fudo pour rejoindre les acrobaties des feux d'artifices dans ce petit bout d'immensité céleste.

* * *

J'adore écrire les passages sur la toits. Philosophe!Fudo est vraiment doux et appaisant à imaginer, en train de fumer sur le coin d'un toit, avec cet air las et simple. Quant à Kido, je trouve son côté "fort dans sa faiblesse" et son innocence vraiment touchants. Et puis moi aussi, je crois que j'ai envie de me mettre sur le toit d'un immeuble pour regarder les étoiles... En ignorant superbement, tel superman, la pollution lumineuse urbaine xD

Je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines samedi prochain ! Je vais essayer de publier avant de partir et sûrement deux chapitres pour pas prendre de retard. Je reprends les cours le 23 août (glups), le but est de finir la publication pour une annonce un peu particulière le plus tôt possible. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience (lol) ! Promis, la romance ne va plus tarder à arriver (c'est que ça nous manque x)

Bisous et à la prochaine ! :D


	10. Combler le vide

Hello ! Je pars en vacances demain et j'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à faire avant.

Comme je vous ai souvent posé des lapins ces week-ends, en ne publiant pas, je me rattrape en vous offrant non pas un, mais DEUX chapitres de cette petite fiction. Je serai absente du samedi 6 au dimanche 21 (je crois ?) Ce qui vous fait deux semaines sans moi (eh oui) xD

Je m'excuse à celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, mais même pendant les vacances j'arrive à être occupée xD En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements; j'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont autant que faire se peut :)

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Il commençait tout juste à faire froid dehors ; l'été laissait place à un automne glacial, les arbres se dénudaient à mesure que l'air se refroidissait.

《C'est quoi alors, une espèce de réunion secrète ?》

Kido se posa la question : oui au fond, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela faisait des mois maintenant que Fudo et lui exploraient les moindres recoins de la ville en quête de recul sur la vie. Maintenant que Sakuma le lui demandait, il ne savait pas trop comment le lui expliquer. Pas vraiment une réunion secrète, ni véritablement une soirée entre amis. C'était à la fois bien plus mystique et bien plus simple : c'était comme une rencontre fortuite et volontaire. La colision de deux éléments contraires, une chose bien (trop) paradoxale en somme.

《Un rencard alors ?》insistait Sakuma.

Ils approchaient de la sortie. Et comme souvent, Fudo serait là, assis en tailleurs en face du grand portail formel de Teikoku, Sigmund Freud à ses côtés, roulant distraitement une cigarette et éternellement, ses mèches brunes qui paressaient insolemment sur son front blanc. Comme souvent, Kido ne se ferait pas prier pour aller à sa rencontrer, saisir son sourire débordant de caractère et ses yeux bleus -toujours ce bleu de vérité- comme deux étoiles filantes.

《Kido !》

《Hm ?》

《Tu m'écoutes même pas !》s'indigna le blanc.《Je te demandais si c'était un rencard.》

《Un rencard ?》

《Oui, Kido, un rencard. C'est quand deux personnes qui s'apprécient se donne rendez-vous.》

Kido ne répondit pas immédiatement : deux personnes qui s'apprécient... ça correspondait un peu à ce qu'ils faisaient. Qui s'apprécient...

《On peut dire ça comme ça, sauf que je ne sais ni où ni quand.》

《Tu veux dire que c'est un rencard dont tu ne connais ni la date, ni le lieu ? Ça c'est pas un rencard, c'est une rencontre.》

《T'as touché le point.》sourit Kido, amusé.《Je ne sais pas si on peut savoir ce que c'est.》

《Toi alors, depuis que tu fréquentes Fudo, t'es complètement à l'ouest.》

Ils arrivaient hors du lycée, franchissant le portail dans le flot d'élèves grouillant. Kido jeta un regard sur le trottoir d'en face ; Fudo l'attendait. Il admira discrètement sa posture offensive, ses jambes en tailleurs et son pantalon déchiré aux genoux, sa chemise froissée et grisâtre. Il admira tout son charme de bitume et d'acier, devina son odeur de fer, de tabac froid, de goudron, finit par croiser son regard bleu et brillant comme un miroir dans le désert. La brise glissait ses doigts entre ses cheveux, frôlait sa peau comme le plumage d'une oiseau en plein vol. Kido salua Sakuma, qui soupira, et se dirigea vers le brun, qui se leva en le voyant approcher. Sigmund Freud, comme à son habitude, aboya de joie en apercevant Kido, et lui tourna gaiement autour. Le garçon espérait que cette fois Fudo lui montrerait un endroit où le cabot pourrait les accompagner. La nuit tombait vite, les lampadaires se préparaient déjà à s'allumer : c'était l'heure idéale.

《C'est dingue que tu finisses toujours avant moi.》fit remarquer Kido alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, oubliant l'inutile et ordinaire protocole de salutation.

《C'est parce que je ne vais pas en cours.》répondit le concerné sans complexe, les yeux rivés sur ses pas et les mains dans les poches.《Je ne vais qu'en physique, et parfois en maths. Le reste n'a juste aucun sens pour moi.》

《Et pourquoi les maths et les sciences physiques auraient du sens plus que le reste ?》

《Ça c'est comme les toits. C'est un peu fou, un peu incroyable, complètement perché. Et si ça n'a pas de sens pour la majorité des gens, alors ça en a pour moi.》

Fudo n'avait jamais vraiment raison, ni complètement tort. De manière générale, il énonçait ses propres vérités, des vérités de raison et de folie qui semblaient franchir ses lèvres comme un impact de météorite. Une onde de choc, de bon sens et de bêtise se propageait autour de sa bouche et donnait envie, irrépressiblement, de capturer la source de tout ce chamboulement. Kido aimait entendre toutes ces vérités pas si fausses, les yeux perdus dans la nuque laiteuse de son comparse, sur ses joues silencieuses, ses cils frémissant de pureté.

《J'ai réfléchi, et je sais où je t'emmène cette fois.》reprit le brun sans le regarder.《Tu vas voir, c'est royal.》

Kido non plus n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir à ses côtés, ni de s'accroher à lui pour suivre le mouvement. Ils ne marchaient que comme un seul homme, à la fois rêveur et déterminé, plongé dans une réflexion profonde sur la vie et tout ce qui allait avec. L'addict des cigarettes aimait philosopher, mais pas comme les grands hommes ; il le faisait comme un gamin qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. Il ouvrait la bouche, et tout à coup ses mots prenaient une teinte toute particulière, des mots tous bleus, comme ses yeux. Il donnait le sens de la vérité aux mots les plus faux. Il disait solitude, Kido entendait bonheur, il disait rage, Kido entendait apaisement. Il disait liberté, et Kido entendait leurs noms entremêlés.

Ils arrivaient au conbini, Kido tendit machinalement son porte-monaie à son comparse. C'était comme ça, il ne fallait pas trop discuter ou ils allaient se disputer ; et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Fudo entra dans la supérette sans un mot, Kido rejoignit juste Dazel en attendant, Sigmund Freud sur ses talons. Le sans abri dormait, enlaçant son sac de survie, alors le corniaud décida de le réveiller en lui lêchant la joue de tout son long. L'homme se redressa, ensommeillé, avisa vaguement Sigmund Freud, et leva péniblement les yeux vers le lycéen.

《Tiens, le garçon aux dreads.》marmonna-t-il.《Je vous vois pas souvent dans le coin tous les deux ces temps-ci. Vous... tu sais, crapahutez ?》

Fudo disait souvent ça, crapahuter sur les toits de la ville. C'était le mot, selon lui, tout comme on marche sur terre ou on nage dans l'eau, on crapahute sur les toits. Ça voulait dire on découvre, ça voulait dire on arpente; c'était bien trouvé au fond.

《Les toits ont quelque chose de rassurant.》prétexta-t-il.

《Pas une raison.》soupira Dazel en grattant l'oreille du chien.《Mais bon, prenez du plaisir tant que vous le pouvez.》

《On a le temps, on est jeunes, c'est pas demain qu'on en sera plus capable.》répliqua le châtain, intrigué.

《Ça finira par être mal vu, gamin. On s'en sort pas comme ça dans la vie. Je te fais pas un dessin, ce qui vous lie aujourd'hui vous séparera demain.》

Kido eut l'étrange impression qu'ils ne parlaient pas tout à fait de la même chose.

《Les toits ?》

《Comment ça les toits ?》

《Ce qui nous lie, tu parles des toits ?》

《Tu fais exprès, petit ? Je te parle de ce que vous y faites, sur les toits.》

Non, ils ne parlaient vraiment pas de la même chose.

《De quoi vous parlez ?》lança Fudo en sortant.

《Fais pas l'innocent.》râla Dazel, pourtant son regard changea en croisant le rouge hésitant des iris de Kido.《Ton copain viens de me dire que vous sautez sur les toits.》

《La ferme Dazel. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir.》

Fudo semblait agacé, mais aussi, maintenant que Kido y faisait un peu plus attention, tendu. Le brun n'osa même pas un regard dans sa direction, soutint l'air alcoolisé de Dazel.

《Ton copain m'a dit que si.》fit remarquer le sans abri.

《Il a pas compris de quoi tu parlais espèce de con.》pesta le jeune homme, qui semblait vraiment se mettre en colère.

《Ça n'empêche rien.》brailla le premier, absolument pas impressionné.《Ce genre d'histoire ne finit jamais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit...》

《Et alors ? Tu crois que ça te regarde ? Tu t'es pris pour mon père ?》

Kido jugea bon d'intervenir ; il saisit fermement le bras de son ami, qui sursauta et l'avisa brièvement, avant de retourner fusiller Dazel du regard. Sigmund Freud suivait l'échange silencieusement, la mine abattue.

《Viens, allons-y.》marmonna le garçon.

Il reprit sa route, tournant dos au sans abri, et Kido le suivit de près, incapable pendant un instant de lâcher son bras. Les quelques secondes où il avait croisé le regard de Fudo, il y avait vu toute sa rage envers le monde, une haine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas si violente. Ses yeux avaient pris la teinte d'un ciel orageux et Kido se disait que Dazel avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été foudroyé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La démarche de Fudo, habituellement souple et rêveuse, féline, dissonnait, tremblait de chaos. Kido lâcha son bras, incertain, et s'arrêta. L'autre s'arrêta à son tour à quelques pas de lui, essoufflé, visiblement perturbé. Ils étaient loin du conbini à présent, hors de la vue du SDF, et le corniaud les suivait en gémissant.

Fudo sortit maladroitement son paquet de tabac, saisit une feuille, tenta de se rouler une clope : ses doigts tremblaient légèrement malgré son application, il pestait, exaspéré.

《... c'est pas vrai...》

Kido s'approcha doucement, découvrit son visage fermé, son regard perdu et bouleversé, ses cils bruns frissonnant de rage ; il avait perdu tout son flegme, tout ce qui faisait de lui l'accrobate philosophe que Kido avait rencontré. Ou alors, il l'était plus encore. Le châtain posa sa main sur les siennes pour le stopper dans son mouvement, et alors que Fudo relevait lentement les yeux vers lui, il saisit le début de cigarette pour la rouler. Il l'avait observé faire tant de fois que les gestes lui venaient naturellement, comme une réponse immédiate de sa mémoire. Il perçut du coin de l'oeil le mouvement perturbé de sa pomme d'Adam, et son air coupable plein d'innocence.

《Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.》finit par avouer le brun, qui avait retrouvé un peu de son calme légendaire.

《File ton briquet.》répondit simplement le lycéen.

Le concerné s'exécuta et Kido scella la roulée de sa salive en attrapant le briquet qu'on lui tendait indolemment. Sans lever les yeux, concentré et appliqué, il posa la cigarette dans le creux des lèvres de son ami et alluma le feu à l'extrêmité du cylindre. Fudo ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et expulsa tranquillement la fumée par ses narines. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et sa lucidité. Sigmund Freud tira sur sa chemise froissée pour attirer son attention, du bout des crocs, ses griffes grattant contre le bitume à chaque piaffement.

《Merci.》murmura Fudo en cueillant la roulée du bout des doigts.

《Allons-y.》souffla seulement le châtain.

Fudo sourit vaguement, leva juste une main pour saisir les lunettes de son comparse, d'un geste habitué, il les retira de son visage, sans même lui faire mal, et les laissa pendre à son cou, sans autre volonté que de les oublier. Kido répondit aux recherches de caresses de Sigmund Freud, et ils reprirent leur route, un pas devant l'autre, tels deux somnambules dans la nuit.

* * *

《Dazel se prend pour un protecteur. Quand il était jeune il a rencontré une femme, elle travaillait dans un bistrot. Je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux. Il m'a dit qu'elle était belle comme de la magie, fragile d'apparence, mais forte en réalité. Il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient eu une aventure.》

Ils étaient dans la cabane. Kido n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Fudo considérait Inazuma comme sa petite forêt, et chaque immeuble comme un grand chêne à escalader. Cet endroit en particulier, c'était sa cabane ; un peu différente de son refuge sur le toit près du conbini, la cabane avait toute l'intimité d'une chambre, et tout le confort d'un bureau désafecté. C'était une tour assez grande, quoique vétuste, un des premiers gratte-ciels construits dans la ville. Il n'avait plus aucun avantage pour les entreprises, et faute d'argent pour l'entretenir, le bâtiment était à l'abandon : une tour fantôme en plein coeur de la ville.

Fudo avait choisi l'un des plus hauts étages habitables ; en dessous, il ne se sentait pas assez haut, et au dessus, il faisait trop froid. Oui, Fudo vivait ici. C'est ce qu'il disait. Il préférait la cabane à son propre appartement : il avait donc disposé, dans une pièce un peu plus petite que les autres, son matelas récupéré dans la rue ses couvertures poussièreuses, un poste radio. Il avait trafiqué le compteur électrique, il avait donc le courant, et avait branché quelques lampes de chevet dépareillées, sans doute récupérées elles aussi, ainsi qu'un petit radiateur électrique. Il avait une petite pile de livres des cahiers de cours, des vêtements suspendus sur un fil métalique tendu à travers la pièce.

《Mais c'était pas terrible tu sais, la fille était déjà fiancée. Et puis quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle a arrêté de le voir. Dazel l'a pas mal pris, seulement mal vécu. Il était déjà quasiment à la rue à l'époque, d'une part parce qu'il aimait ça, de l'autre parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de travail compatible avec son humeur. La femme a élevé son gosse, fondé une famille, et lui s'est retrouvé misérablement à la rue, incapable de lui offrir une vie.》

《Il doit lui en vouloir.》

《Il en veut au monde entier. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas les histoires impossibles ; il en a été victime.》

Fudo se pencha pour débarrasser sa cigarette de la cendre froide, directement dans le cendrier en verre. Le lycéen le soupçonnait de l'avoir volé sur une terrasse de café. Ils étaient assis au bord du balcon, les jambes calées entre chaque barreau du garde-corps, les pieds dans le vide, comme souvent. Ils regardaient la nuit, frissonnant de froid dans le noir, avisant les lumières colorées de la ville comme une aurore boréale urbaine.

《Il... il me met en garde souvent. Parce que j'aime les choses interdites, tu le sais bien. Il me dit de me méfier. Il m'a dit de me méfier de toi.》

《Pourquoi ?》

《Il croit que nous deux, c'est comme lui et sa serveuse de bar. Il croit que je suis le pauvre type et toi le mec qui aura une vie. Il voit surtout qu'on est deux mecs. Que ça va mal finir cette histoire.》

《Pourquoi, il croit qu'on est...?》

《Je sais pas. Il a dû voir comment je te regardais.》

Kido se disait que Dazel avait sûrement vu aussi ses propres regards fugaces vers lui, sa façon de fixer les lignes de son corps dès qu'il s'éloignait. Sa façon même de s'accrocher à ses cils lorsqu'il le regardait parler.

《Tu aimes les garçons ?》demanda Kido, sans savoir comment le demander plus subtilement. Fudo semblait de tout façon aprécier sa franchise puisqu'il sourit, amusé, sans le regarder, et répondit :

《J'aime les personnes ivres de liberté.》

Kido ne sut pas comment le comprendre. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bien hésitant, puisque Fudo avait glissé son bleu de regard dans ses yeux en souriant, amusé.

《En règle générale tu sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup aimer. Parce que mon amour, je le partage entre quelqu'un et ma liberté, et c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui aime autant la liberté que moi. Et puis très honnêtement, je préfère garder tout le bénéfice de l'amour sans ses entraves ; garder le plaisir et jeter ce qui l'empêche. C'est aussi comme ça qu'on est heureux.》

《Le plaisir...》

Kido était assez grand pour savoir de quoi Fudo voulait parler, mais ça lui paraissait bien abstrait. Il savait le strict minimum du plaisir, celui qu'on épprouve seul, quand à l'amour, il n'en savait pas grand chose, très honnêtement.

《Le plaisir, celui que tu ressens contre quelqu'un, c'est endiablé. Mille fois mieux que tout seul.》avouait Fudo.

《Tu as des... genres de "sex-friends" ?》

《A l'occasion. Tu sais c'est un piège aussi. On dit qu'il ne faut pas partager son corps avec n'importe qui. Le problème, c'est surtout que partager son corps, ça donne envie de partager plus. C'est humain d'être dans l'excès. On tend une main, on nous prend le bras, quoiqu'on ait, on en veut toujours plus.》

Comme le châtain ne disait rien, Fudo décida d'illustrer ses propos. Il rapprocha lentement son genou du sien, et le tint à quelques centimètres avec impertinence.

《Si je reste comme ça, ça ne te donne pas envie de combler le vide ?》

Kido ne répondit pas. Il profita simplement du silence mitigé, le vent s'engouffrant dans les chemises, froid comme le souffle d'un dieu qui meurt ; dans la relative pénombre urbaine, il détailla les cils longs et sombres de son interlocuteur, admira ses paupières gardées de l'enfance et son indifférence adolescente. Il se lècha discrètement les lèvres, Fudo fixait leurs genoux qui mençaient de se frôler avec persistance, l'air de vouloir au moins autant que lui combler la courte distance.

《Je... je suis pas...》commença Kido, perturbé.《Je suis pas... attiré par les mecs... je crois... enfin je n'y ai jamais pensé...》

《Dans ce cas je peux me rapprocher ?》souffla le brun en plongeant dans ses yeux.《Puisque tu n'es pas attiré par moi.》

Avant qu'il n'ait pu refuser, Fudo abandonna sa jambe contre la sienne, les mollets intimement pressés, les genoux percutés. Dans la continuité, il glissa ses doigts sur ceux du châtain, se pencha vers lui avec une indolence toute sensuelle. Kido soutint son regard lorsqu'il fit se heurter leurs fronts de blancheur, dans un bruit sec, frémit lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux indomptables de son vis-à-vis chatouiller comme des plumes l'arête de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son coeur, qui battait dans son corps comme du tonerre, ni les frissons qui se faisaient écho dans son dos comme des retours de séismes. Il lâcha un soupir perturbé, à moitié fasciné et à moitié bouleversé par le phénomène : il se sentait comme un noyau d'atome, et Fudo, avec ses yeux vifs, le bombardait de particules dans l'espoir de le voir céder.

《Toujours pas envie de combler le vide ?》murmura le garçon, d'une voix rauque délicieuse, son haleine nicotiné enivrant Kido, ses lèvres entrouvertes tentatrices.

L'élève modèle ne tint pas. Comme Fudo l'avait prédit, il se jeta sans le vouloir sur la bouche fanfaronne, sur le sourire fier : il ferma les yeux, sentit bizarrement leurs dents s'entrechoquer, le brun répondre à son voeu et happer ses lèvres maladroites. Il lâcha un soupir à la fois soulagé et irrité alors qu'il renchérissait, saisissait son ami avec ivresse, cueillait le fer de son goût de tabac froid sur le bout de la langue. Fudo sembla secoué d'un frisson; il calla sa main contre sa mâchoire pour le tenir près de lui, mordillant ses lèvres dans des soupirs de sarisfaction, agrippa son cou de son autre main. Kido n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il faisait exactement. Son coeur tambourinait à ses oreilles comme si le vacarme du monde entier se concentrait en lui, il sentit Fudo le pousser en arrière et se laissa prendre dans le mouvement, perdu. Il sentit vaguement le sol contre son dos, Fudo penché sur lui, une main contre l'os de sa mâchoire et l'autre pour se soutenir, alors que lui aussi prenait une position étrangement allongée.

Kido rouvrit les yeux en papillonant, Fudo haletait contre sa bouche, ils ne s'embrassaient plus. Le voyou leva lentement les yeux vers lui, une lueur amusée les traversa lorsqu'il remarqua ses propres cheveux bruns titiller le front immaculé du lycéen.

《Merde.》souffla-t-il.《Je pensais pas que tu répondrais si bien.》

Kido s'était jeté à corps perdu contre ses lèvres, ils le savaient tous les deux.

《Encore...》murmura le concerné.《S'il te plait, encore...》

Fudo ne se fit pas prier. Il enfouit son nez contre le sien en lâchant un grognement de contentement, happa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avec toute l'effronterie du monde, heurta ses dents de nouveau, animalement. Kido se laissa guider, se laissa prendre sans résister. Le brun se redressait de sa position pour se replacer sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté du bassin, les lèvres lancées dans une querelle amoureuse insensée avec celles de Kido. Un soupir de manque échappa au châtain, qui s'aggripa hasardement au col de la chemise froissée de son comparse, alors que leurs bouches se combattaient loyalement, s'attaquant avec une brusquerie délicate et une douceur ravageuse. Fudo grogna de nouveau.

《On aurait pas dû faire ça...》souffla-t-il.《Merde... suis trop con...》

Leurs lèvres restaient pourtant scellées, aimantées par un sentiment insupportable, l'impression que le monde s'écroulerait dès qu'il faudrait les séparer. Kido se mordilla la lèvre, angoissé ; oui, sans aucun doute, le monde partirait en poussière lorsqu'ils se diviseraient.

Fudo avait raison, ils n'auraient jamais dû jouer avec ce désir humain, d'interdits et d'excès.


	11. Un garçon nu dans un lit

/!\/!\/!\

C'était déroutant. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient scellés dans cette posture, les lèvres inséparables, les nezs plaqués entre eux, leurs fronts indécemment unis. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques temps, pour profiter inconsciemment de cette proximité, de cette délicieuse et inconnue sensation de quelqu'un tout contre soi ; lorsqu'il les avait rouvert, il avait été envahi par une impression étrange, un sentiment de pression dans son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il respirait profondément, sa pomme d'Adam jouait à cache cache dans sa gorge. Fudo était assis, comme si de rien était, sur son bassin.

Le brun ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux, croisa son regard perdu, et hésitant entre s'accorder le plaisir de cette rencontre inconcevable et y mettre un terme.

Kido le sentit se redresser sur son ventre, et il déglutit. Leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, leurs regards accrochés hurlaient toute la douleur que c'était. Fudo se lècha les lèvres sans le quitter des yeux, semblant souffrir de la désunion autant que lui ; l'élève modèle dut se faire violence pour ne pas saisir l'autre garçon par les poignets et attraper ses lèvres fuyardes, ses lèvres qui s'envolaient.

《Je vais te dire une chose. Une chose qu'on ne dit pas quand on est un bon garçon bien élevé, quand on a un minimum de bon sens. Alors avant tout, tu dois savoir que ce qui se dit sur les toits doit rester sur les toits. C'est la seule règle de cet endroit.》

Kido hocha doucement la tête ; le brun était d'une beauté insolente, dans la lumière urbaine, le vent dans les cheveux, cet air sérieux et incertain qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La lune donnait à sa peau une blancheur onirique, et ses yeux bleus noyés dans la pénombre brillaient d'une culpabilité et d'une sorte d'appréhension saisissante.

《Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.》

Fudo avait prononcé ces mots dans un langage que Kido avait cru ne jamais pouvoir comprendre ; il avait parlé d'amour, avec amour. Il le fixait, le visage hanté d'appréhension, les yeux reflètant à la fois une profonde certitude et un désir illégitime. Kido déglutit ; il mourait tout simplement d'envie de goûter à cette peau aux airs de voie lactée, sentir ce corps de porcelaine glisser contre le sien comme on le voit si bien dans les films, prendre à bras le corps cette passion inconnue et tentatrice. Son être entier frissonait à cette idée, Fudo contre lui, dans cette union cadencée, peau contre peau, front contre front, et les soupirs qui se mêlent... Pourtant Kido n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. De ce qu'il devait être ; lui-même, ou ce qu'on lui disait d'être, et au fond, si ce n'était pas la même chose. Il se sentait pris entre quatre murs.

《Je ne sais pas faire l'amour.》répondit-il alors, concsient du ridicule de son aveu.

Il savait la théorique, vaguement, du moins il la devinait. Mais voilà, Fudo avait utilisé un langage d'amour pour dire "faire l'amour", ça changeait tout. Ce n'était pas une action qui résulte en une démarche égoïste. C'était quelque chose de magique, d'insensé, un complexe impossible à définir par des mots humains autrement que par "faire l'amour". C'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, et comme beaucoup de ce que disait Fudo, ce n'était pas si faux.

《C'est normal. Ça s'apprend. En une seconde, en un mois, en dix ans. Parfois en toute une vie. Il faut apprendre. Doucement. Comprendre chaque geste. Comprendre chaque mot.》

Fudo inspira profondément et se leva, son corps d'adolescent brisé dans la lumière lunaire. Kido admira un moment sa silouhette fine, son air de pouvoir s'envoler à tout instant, son air de n'être jamais assez haut. Il saisit la main que lui tendait son comparse our se relever à son tour, et déglutit discrètement lorsque Fudo noua leurs doigts effrontément. Ils abandonèrent le balcon et le murmure incessant de la ville, la nuit et les couleurs, les voix et les klaxons, ils abandonèrent le monde. La cabane était un lieu hors de tout, du temps, comme de l'espace. C'était un lieu comme on n'en trouvait qu'une fois dans sa vie ; l'endroit d'où le jour se lève, l'endroit où les oiseaux migrent, l'endroit où les codes et les problèmes perdent leurs sens.

《Tu mettras peut-être une seconde, un mois, ou dix ans. Tu auras peur au début, tu te sentiras bizarre : tu auras peut-être l'impression de perdre une partie de toi. Mais tu verras, l'amour ne te prend rien. Il te donne, il te donne sans prendre et sans compter.》

Fudo parlait de l'amour comme d'une loi fondamentale. Il le menait vers le matelas et les couvertures, tout près de lui, leurs mains fermement liées, il semblait marcher sur de l'eau. Kido se laissa faire lorsque son vis-à-vis décida de l'asseoir sur le lit, après avoir gentiment chassé Sigmund Freud. Il se laissa totalement faire, même lorsque le garçon happa de nouveau ses lèvres, décidé à laisser leurs langues faire connaissance. Il était à genou entre ses jambes pliées et écartées, et avait donc plus de hauteur. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se testèrent, les mains de Fudo rejoignirent l'initiative et saisirent sa nuque, le pouce pressant la mâchoir au passage, avant qu'il ne décide de défaire ses cheveux.

Kido se laissa guider. Fudo avait pris ses mains pour les plaquer contre ses joues, et descendre dans son cou. Il lâcha un soupir, essoufflé par le baiser, le brun semblant ne pas avoir de limite : sentir la peau désirable de Fudo comme de la soie sous ses doigts le tendit, le petit voyou passait son pouce contre ses lèvres pour essuyer leurs salives. Son autre main descendait découvrir son torse, défaisant un par un ses boutons de chemise. Fudo abandonna ses lèvres, le laissant haletant, pantelant, s'attaqua à sa clavicule en mordillant animalement. Kido commençait à comprendre quoi faire, ou du moins, il espérait ne rien faire de mal alors qu'il laissait faire son intuition ; un grogement monta dans sa gorge lorsque Fudo suçota son téton, et il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Le contraste tactile entre ses cheveux courts et drus, et sa crête, plus douce et ondulée, le fit frémir de désir et lâcher un gémissement rauque.

《Comment tu te sens ?》murmura le brun contre la peau de son ventre désormais.

《Excité.》répondit expéditivement le concerné.

Le rire rauque de Fudo faillit l'achever ; il prit de plein fouet les vagues de tentation qui l'assaillissaient, lutant et s'abandonnant à la fois aux caresses sur son torse jusque dans le creux de son cou.

《Je vais défaire ton pantalon.》prévint le garçon.

Le concerné déglutit, se laissa faire ; il capta le bruit intime de sa braguette, sentit le tissu descendre ses hanches, lentement. Fudo leva son regard perçant vers lui, tout en caressant son boxer de sa joue, de ses lèvres. Boxer qu'il retirait, doucement.

《Attends...》soupira Kido.

Comme promis, il arrêta tout mouvement, ses yeux dans les siens, tentant de savoir ce qu'il n'avait pas bien fait.

《Tu... tu vas...?》commença le concerné, balbutiant, intrigué.《J'aime pas que tu regardes ça... ça me met mal à l'aise...》

《Que je regarde quoi ?》

Comme Kido baissait les yeux vers son fameux boxer, Fudo saisit le coeur du problème. Il sourit, amusé tandis que son vis-à-vis rougissait, et se redressa docilement. D'un geste assuré, il retira sa chemise grisâtre et froissée, révélant une peau lactée gravée à l'encre sur l'épaule et le haut du torse. Kido suivit son chemin de regard jusqu'à son ventre, où il distinguait une ligne de poils en direction de son bassin, volant à son être les derniers murmures de l'enfance. Fudo continua lentement son oeuvre, défit son pantalon déchiré, sa ceinture vieille d'une éternité : le tour de taille du bas d'uniforme glissa sensuellement sur ses hanches, dévoilant le boxer dans lequel la ligne sombre de l'adolescence terminait sa course, comme un petit animal qui se cache.

《Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur...》répéta le jeune homme face à lui.《L'amour donne tout et ne te vole rien.》

Kido déglutit lorsque Fudo laissa le dernier rempart avant sa peau toute entière glisser contre l'os de son bassin, contre ses cuisses chaleureuses. Il ne dit rien, et Kido non plus, comme si tous les mots du monde ne signifiaient plus rien. Le brun se posa sur lui, contre lui, achevant de retirer sa chemise d'un blanc irréel, laissant leurs torses s'unir dans un sentiment d'insurrection qui embrasait ses entrailles. Fudo captura de nouveau ses lèvres, ses dents, attaqua sa bouhe avec cette douceur animale toute sienne, celle qui le faisait toujours tant ressembler à un loup sauvage. Le souffle tremblant, excentré, les deux garçons jouaient à l'amour du bout des lèvres, parcourant leurs peaux mutuellement, dans un esprit de reconquête total, comme si le monde les volait l'un à l'autre en permanence. Kido n'en pouvait plus. Le brun, tout en occupant sa bouche, baissa finalement le boxer qu'il appréhendait de retirer, plaqua leurs êtres masculins l'un contre l'autre, les emprisonnant contre leurs ventres chaud et frémissant.

《Fudo...》soupira Kido, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

L'intéressé grogna pour toute réponse, comme si finalement, le fond de l'histoire n'avait aucune importance : il reprit leur duel charnel, passant et repassant sur la moindre parcelle de peau pour être sûr, leurs dents en plein combat, les unes mordillants une lèvre, les autres s'accrochant insolemment au bout d'un nez. Fudo empoigna leurs virilités d'une main ferme qui fit glapir Kido, avant qu'il ne se laisse de nouveau emporter par la brutale et immensément douce collision de leurs corps. Les caresses avaient quelque chose de magique pour lui, peut-être parce qu'il n'en était pas l'auteur ; comme le lui avait assuré Fudo, la sensation d'un corps contre le sien en cet instant n'avait pas d'équivalence, c'était comme être propulsé en terre inconnue, dans une dimension où triomphait l'amour et le plaisir, une dimension où, il en était sûr Fudo était un roi inconstestable.

Kido embrassa Fudo à son tour, saisissant une initative, aspirant ses lèvres, cajolant sa joue, passant son pouce contre sa mâchoire, le long de son cou jusque dans les noeuds de ses muscles.

《Ah... C'est bon...》

Kido se demandait s'il parlait de ce qu'il faisait lui ou des mouvements délicieux de sa main contre leurs érections : il se demandait aussi si les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son dos étaient provoqués par la voix du brun ou par ses mains. Le voyou était, contre toute attente, d'une douceur insoupçonnable. Il cadençait leur plaisir, tendrement, et en même temps, il semblait avoir envie de s'élancer, et de faire la course avec des chevaux sauvages. Kido jeta sa tête en arrière, impulsant pour dire à son comparse qu'il arrivait à bout de chemin, le laissant plonger contre son cou pour lécher et mordre comme s'il le dévorait. Leurs halètements emplissaient la pièce, leurs gémissements fuyards résonnaient dans leurs coeurs comme des sons de cloches, ou comme le vent dans les grelots.

Fudo peinait même à coordonner ses mouvements maintenant que leurs êtres perdaient pieds dans le plaisir, et devait parfois s'arrêter de mordre pour reprendre son souffle, tendu comme un guépard qui court, la tête contre sa clavicule et perdue dans l'univers.

Un cri plus fort que les autres, puis un second dans l'instant qui suit, et deux corps adolescents qui s'ébranlent dans la pénombre. Kido se noyait dans tout ce plaisir, se perdait dans cette sensation de quelqu'un contre lui, se sentait comme rassasié d'il ne savait trop quoi. Cette sensation comme si la paix avait finalement gagné le monde, il se sentait juste comme ça : quelque chose de grand, d'insoutenable, venait de s'achever en lui, et comme un raz-de-marée, avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes. L'amour lui avait tout donné.

Il avisa leurs torses emmêlés dans cette nacre qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne, regarda plus attentivement les lignes noires de ce tatouage, qui siégeait sur la moitié de son corps : c'était des arabesques, et un crâne artistisé, des fleurs à la place des yeux, des dents rondes et des boucles insensées. C'était voir le monde avec paix et recul : c'était totalement Fudo.

《Merci.》murmura le brun.

Kido croisa enfin son regard, son regard bleu d'humanité. Il cilla, pas certain de savoir pourquoi il lui avait dit merci, accepta le baiser chaste qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'allongea, achevant de retirer son boxer, et ferma les yeux tandis que son ami prenait du sopalin près du poste radio pour nettoyer leurs torses. Le châtain glissa ses doigts sur son épaule, suivant le noir de son dessin à l'encre, doucement, pensivement. Fudo saisit sa main et s'allongea à ses côtés callant sa tête contre la sienne.

《Dis-moi ton prénom.》murmura-t-il.

Kido cilla.

《Yuuto.》

《Yuuto...》répéta le brun.

Kido hésita, allait lui demander son prénom, lui aussi, mais ne le fit pas : Fudo s'était endormis.

* * *

《C'est beau.》

Kido venait tout juste de rouvrir les yeux : ils s'étaient endormis la veille, après la leçon d'amour de Fudo, et maintenant, le jour se levait, et le voyou avait allumé la radio. Le châtain tenta de voir l'heure sur le poste mais finit par se décourager, et s'étira longuement avant de se retourner dans les draps pour aviser le dos de son comparse. Fudo était assis au bord du matelas, encore nu, et fumait sa première clope ; Kido l'avait déjà vu faire ça, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient un matin et qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensembles, il l'avait déjà vu sur le bord du lit en train de fumer. Mais jamais nu.

《Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?》voulut-il savoir, d'une voix ensommeillée.

《Un garçon nu dans un lit.》

En disant cela, Fudo s'était tourné vers lui pour le regarder avec un petit sourire. Kido ne put retenir un rire fatigué, nu dans le lit, comme il disait.

《Quelle heure il est ?》

《Sept heure pile. Tu as le temps de prendre une petite douche, manger un petit quelque chose.》répondit le brun en laissant tomber sa cendre dans le récipient en verre.

《Y a une douche ici ?》

《La porte juste là. Tu peux même prendre ma brosse à dents si tu veux.》

Kido se releva. Il commençait les cours à 8h ce jour-là, et d'ici, il lui fallait une quinzaine de minutes de marche. Fudo, lui, ne voulait pas y aller : ce n'était ni une heure de maths, ni une heure de physique.

Kido se leva se dirigea vers la fameuse porte, ignorant le regard de Fudo sur ses fesses, caresser langoureusement et fictivement sa peau ronde. Il entra dans la pseudo salle de bain de son ami, reconnut une sorte de vestiaire pour les employés. Il avisa vaguement son reflet dans le miroir rayé, se frottant les yeux, et entra dans la première douche lentement. Il ouvrit le robinet et après un court concert de tuyauterie, la douche se mit en marche.

《C-C'est pas vrai !》

Kido surpris, sortit de la douche en trombe. Fudo sembla se lever pour le rejoindre à l'entrée, intrigué par son exclamation de surprise.

《Quoi ?》demanda le brun, appuyé dans le chambranle de la porte, avisant un Kido dégoulinant d'eau.

《C'est de l'eau froide !》

Fudo cilla, avant d'exploser de rire devant l'air outré de son comparse. Il s'aggripa à la porte, son rire grave grattant dans sa gorge comme une guitare sèche.

《A quoi tu t'attendais ? Jacuzzi et hammam ?》se moqua-t-il, essuyant dans le coin de ses yeux une larme de rire.《J'ai dû trafiquer le compteur pour avoir l'eau et l'électricité ici, mais de là à pirater l'eau chaude, je suis pas un génie !》

《Tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de même.》siffla Kido, irrité.

Il soupira, tendit sa main sous le rideau d'eau pour se préparer mentalement à la température basse, et, sous le regard amusé du tatoué, il entra dans la douche.

《Ça gèle...》marmonna-t-il, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée.

Il laissa l'eau froide ruisseler sur son visage, se glisser tout contre son crâne dans un effort terrible. Il tremblait, le temps de s'habituer sans doute, et il ne put bientôt plus retenir ses dents de claquer. Et tout à coup, il sentit une chaleur humaine le rejoindre dans l'hiver glacial de sa douche : il rouvrit les yeux, des gouttes osant s'accrocher à ses cils clairs, et croisa le regard rieur de son ami. Fudo entoura son corps de ses bras protecteur et le blottit contre lui dans un mouvement ferme et masculin.

《Tu trembles.》remarqua-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe trempée.

《Evidemment.》rétorqua le concerné.《Tu sais à combien elle est l'eau ? Dix degrés, et encore.》

Encore une fois, le rire de Fudo retentit comme des cordes de guitare usées, et Kido frissonna, moins par froid que par délice. Il blottit son nez dans son cou, oubliant presque l'eau glacée qui coulait sur leurs corps et achevait de les laver, se laissant bercer par le lent et parresseux balancement de Fudo, qui semblait essayer de réconforter un enfant.

Il entendait au loin, derrière le ruissèlement de l'eau, les pas de Sigmund Freud qui venait les observer par la porte ouverte, comme pour s'assurer que tout aller bien, avant de rejoindre le matelas délaissé.

《Merci... merci...》souffla Kido.《Pour tout... je ne te dirai jamais assez merci.》

《Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore...》

Il resserra sa prise, souhaita ne jamais quitter ce nid douillet, le monde que créaient à eux seuls, les bras de Fudo autour de lui. Les yeux clos pour mieux savourer leurs corps imbriqués, il se laissa prendre pour le gamin qu'il se targait de ne plus être. Il se laissa aimer comme un garçon, ignorant définitivement que l'autre aussi, en était un. Oubliant que son corps se posait alors contre un torse magnifiquement plat, contre un ventre orné d'une ligne noire, contre un corps aussi, masculin que puisse l'être un corps.

De toute façon, Fudo l'avait dit, et il s'en souvint non sans un petit pincement au coeur : ce qui se disait sur les toits restaient sur les toits.

* * *

Eh voilà ! On l'attendait tout ça ! Bref, moi je vius laisse ici ; n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions en tout cas !

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous retrouve dans deux semaines ! :D


	12. Les yeux d'un autre

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abbord merci pour les reviews et les PM, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Killer Slide, Tia, Sorahono, La Grande et Merveilleuse Toi (;p), ainsi que Syln, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, malheureusement avec la rentrée (23 août pour moi...) je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement. Alors merci encore !

 **INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES, MERCI DE LIRE LES PARAGRAPHES A LA FIN SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉES PAR LA SUITE DES EVENEMENTS !**

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

《Niichan ?》

Kido tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, et croisa le regard pétillant de sa soeur. Elle s'approchait, habillée pour sortir, et lui offrait ce grand sourire, si beau que son visage ne suffisait pas à le contenir : c'est simple, elle rayonnait. Le garçon ne retint pas un sourire attendris.

《Tu sors ?》demanda-t-il gentiment.

《Oui, les filles et moi on va au karaoké. Tu veux venir ?》

《Non merci. Père veut que je suive sa réunion ce soir.》

《Ah oui... cette histoire de gestion de l'entreprise...》soupira la jeune fille.《Papa n'est pas gentil de t'infliger ça. Tu as le temps d'apprendre avant de reprendre sa boîte !》

《Si ça peut le rassurer, ça me va. Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète, je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui.》

《Arrête avec ça. Tu es l'homme le plus brillant et le plus doué que je connaisse.》

《Tu en connais beaucoup ?》se moqua le grand frère.

《Ahahah... va savoir.》

La brunette lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en le quittant. Il salua de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers, et la porta finalement à son noeud de cravate pour le remettre : comme chaque trimestre depuis quelques années, son père tenait une réunion de stratégie commerciale avec ses principaux adjoints, et il en profitait souvent pour l'y convier. Kido n'arrivait pas à y trouver d'intérêt, mais il gardait le silence, vis à vis de son père, décidé à paraître sous son meilleur jour pour lui et ses associés ; après tout, comme son père le lui répétait souvent non sans mépris, tout ça lui appartiendrait un jour. Il approcha de la salle de réunion où son père se tenait sûrement déjà.

《Yuuto-kun.》

Le garçon reconnut la voix grave qui l'avait interpellé et fit volte face vers sa source : un des proches conseillers de son père, et l'un de ses plus vieux amis au sein de l'entreprise, marchait vers lui d'un pas de maître.

《Ça fait longtemps dis-moi.》sourit l'homme sous son air placide et impénétrable.《Tu travailles dur à l'école non ?》

《Oui. Je ne me contente que de l'excellence.》

《Ahahah, tel père tel fils. Du moment que tu aimes ça, c'est une bonne chose ; la culture du travail est un atout dans un milieu comme le nôtre.》

Kido réfléchit à cela : le problème, avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, c'était qu'il n'était plus sûr d'aimer ça. Le plaisir d'être au dessus des autres scolairement n'avait rien d'aussi exaltant que faire le funambule sur les toits, ou mieux encore, d'embrasser Fudo. Il marqua un temps mort dans sa réflexion ; embrasser Fudo, cet acte d'interdit déliquescent, cette indescence à fleur de lèvres, Kido se sentait à la fois coupable d'un crime terrible et victime d'un plaisir insurmontable. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer, mais comme une dose d'héroïne injectée dans ses veines directement, une fois avait suffis à l'exaltation, et irrémédiablement l'addiction. Et comme une drogue, il devait obtenir toujours plus de cette sensation coupable d'incendie, de ce plaisir défendu pour être rassasié.

《Et les amours ? Ton père est du genre solitaire, il n'aime pas s'intéresser à la vie privée des gens, mais c'est important aussi, à ton âge, d'avoir une petite amie.》poursuivit justement l'homme, alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir vers la fameuse salle de réunion.

《Rien de particulier, je m'investie beaucoup dans mes études.》mentit-il sans trop de peine.

《Vraiment ? Tu tiens vraiment de ton père ! Toujours d'une ambition et d'une volonté de fer.》

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où des hommes en costard se serraient cordialement la pince. Le conseiller financier prit congé du jeune garçon pour se mêler aux salutations, et le garçon rejoignit seulement sa place au bout de la longue table ovale, juste en face de son père et du diaporama. Depuis quelques temps, son père avait dans l'idée de le former à ce qu'il appelait la gestion d'entreprise. Il appelait ces réunions des "cours pratique de principes et fondements de l'économie et de la gestion d'une entreprise", un petit aperçu de ce que Kido allait devoir gérer lorsqu'il serait patron. Kido avait jusque là, malgré le barbare de l'affaire, essayé de s'y intéresser profondément. Ces temps-ci, à force de courir comme un cinglé sur les toits de la ville, il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans une salle pleine de chiffres et de graphiques pour écouter des conjectures cruelles d'une bande de vieillard propres sur eux et fermés d'esprits. Il se dit que ses pensées étaient sûrement les chuchotements agacé de Fudo dans le creux de sa mémoire. Ce soir-là, il n'avait qu'une envie, sauter par la fenêtre et le rejoindre.

Ces derniers temps, Fudo et lui se livraient à un exercice particulier, que le brun appellait en toute bonne philosophie, sucer. Il rigolait souvent, avec son ton de guitare sèche, disant qu'ils étaient passés à la leçon d'amour suivante. Kido trouvait ça vraiment bon, bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant en terme de sensation, pourtant il regrettait qu'ils ne puissent le faire en phase. Bien sûr, Fudo lui avait parlé d'une certaine position, non sans un petit sourire coquin, sans doute très amusé d'entendre qu'il se souciait de ça ; le châtain n'était guère plus emballé par l'idée, après tout, ce qu'il aimait aussi dans ces moments là, c'était voir le visage de son partenaire.

Le bruit agressif d'une tranche de paquet de feuilles contre la table en bois massif le sorti de ses rêveries, et il se rendit compte que la réunion avait déjà commencé. Il rangea non sans mal Fudo dans son petit coin de sa tête et tenta de se recentrer.

《... coût excessif du terrain constructible !》achevait l'un.

《Excessif, excessif, tout de suite les grands mots !》grognait un autre.

《Il faut que la fillière agence de nos services augmente les facturations si on veut combler la perte sur le terrain de la prochaine résidence de luxe de Kido Corp.》

《Il y a une légère augmentation du prix du gaz en ce moment, il suffit d'utiliser cette excuse pour facturer un supplément aux locataires. Les néophytes n'y verront que du feu.》

《Il vaut mieux doubler les honoraires, ça passera plus inaperçu qu'une augmentation des factures.》

《C'est un coup à perdre toutes les vaches à lait qui tombent dans le panneau du logement union.》

Kido trouvait ces réunions cruelles ; un groupe de vieux intellectuels financiers décidait entre ces murs du sort de milliers de familles démunies pensant avoir trouvé une solution dans les logements union. Bientôt, elles se feraient toutes expulser.

Le garçon suivait les assemblées depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris que les logements union n'étaient qu'une énorme arnaque : Kido Corp se faisait du bénéfice sur le dos des familles les plus démunies, facturant à un prix relativement élevé des appartements au confort ridicule, et d'à peine quarante mètres carré, une salle principale qui servait de chambre à coucher, une kitchenette et une salle d'eau aux dimensions misérables. Ces barres d'immeubles seraient toutes détruites dès que le montant voulu aura été récolté auprès de la formule logement union, et toutes ces familles qui pensaient avoir trouvé une solution, allaient être expulsés sans droit de véto.

《D'ailleurs, on arrive bientôt au chiffre objectif pour les logements union.》fit remarquer un barbu.《Il faudrait verser dès maintenant des pots de vin pour obtenir une expertise qui légitimise la destruction de la barre le logement U 56.》

U 56. Kido ne put empêcher le visage sombre de Fudo de venir hanter ses rétines. U 56. J'habite la barre U 56. Fudo. C'est un taudis dont personne de sensé ne voudrait. Il habitait dans cet immeuble.

《Eh bien, Togusa-san, où est votre graphique ?》

《Sur la diapositive suivante. On y observe la courbe représentative de nos fonds pour la Bella Citta en fonction des logements U. Le U 56 nous a rapporté beaucoup mais la section agence de Kido Immobilier Corporation a reçu un grand nombre de plaintes de cette barre, se plaignant de la quasi insalubrité des lieux...》

《Ah ces pauvres ! S'ils avaient travaillé davantage, il n'en seraient pas là ! Ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux, d'habiter une ruine.》

《Reprenons, reprenons. Faut-il faire raser U 56 ?》

Les hommes autour de la table se dévisagèrent avant de hocher lassement la tête. Kido sentit ses tripes se retourner.

《Non.》

Le premier regard qu'il perçut fut celui de son père : il n'y vit rien d'autre que de la surprise, ce qui le poussa à poursuivre. Les cadres le fixaient tous, plus ou moins piqués par l'intervention du garçon.

《Pourquoi détruire les logements U ? Si ça rapporte de l'argent, autant le cumuler avec celui que nous allons récupérer de la construction des logements de luxe.》

《Le bénéfice des logements U est dérisoire ! Ce n'était qu'un moyen de gagner sans trop se fouler pendant que nous travaillions sur Bella Citta ; nous gagnerions dix fois plus en faisant construire de nouveaux logements pour classe sociale moyenne.》ronchonna un des hommes d'affaire, aigri.

《Pourquoi ne pas construire les logements classe moyenne ailleurs ?》

《Yuuto.》

《On cumulerait l'argent !》

《Yuuto..!》

《Et garder les logements U ferait du bien à l'image de la boîte..-》

《YUUTO !》

Le jeune homme se tut, secoué par le ton outragé de son père. Les autres avaient plus ou moins baissé la tête, l'air d'avoir déjà compris que le jeune homme avait franchi les bornes. Le père n'avait à cet instant d'un père qu'un regard intransigeant et un air de profonde déception. Le reste de son attitude, sa colère, Kido ne savait pas d'oû il le tenait ; il n'avait jusque là jamais fâché son père.

《Messieurs, nous reprendrons cette réunion plus tard. Bonne soirée.》dit-il sans cesser de fusiller le châtain du regard.

Les cadres se levèrent en silence et quittèrent la salle. Le vieil ami de Kido père se permit un regard compatissant envers le lycéen, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Les pas résonnaient par douzaine dans le grand couloir, s'éloignant de l'oeil du cyclone dans lequel Kido s'était inconsciemment emprisonné.

《Es-tu fou ? Ou simplement stupide ?》cracha soudain l'homme, comme s'il retenait sa rage depuis dix-sept ans.《A quel moment as-tu pu croire que tu avais ton mot à dire ?》

Kido se disait que s'il s'écrasait cette fois-ci, alors tout ce que Fudo lui avait dit sur les toits n'auraient servi à rien. On obtient pas ce qu'on veut sans sacrifices : jusque là, Kido avait cru que le sacrifice, c'était sa personne, ses lunettes, pour gagner l'amour de son père. Fudo lui avait dit qu'il fallait tomber avant d'apprendre à grimper. Qu'il n'était pas arrivé sur les toits sans s'écorcher les mains.

《Si je dois hériter de votre entreprise, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre des mesures par moi-même.》

L'homme sembla redoubler de colère.

《Tu crois que, du haut de tes dix sept ans, tu peux réclamer quoi que ce soit au sein de MON entreprise ?》

《Votre entreprise finira par m'appartenir ! Vous m'avez élevé dans ce but, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que moi : vous savez qu'avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je suis le meilleur successeur possible.》

《Espèce de...》

Son père traversa la pièce â grands pas et, enfin face à lui, lui asséna une claque magistrale. Kido encaissa sans rien dire, la surprise vite passée. Il n'aimait pas le penser, mais le lycée lui en avait fait voir de bien pires.

《Je t'ai élevé dix sept ans durant... et voilà comment tu me remercies hein ? Tu fricotes avec ton punk et tu essaies de voler le fruit de mon dur labeur, comme si tu avais les pleins droits dessus ?!》

L'homme saisit son fils par le col et le projeta contre le mur.

《Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi ?! Tout ce que je t'ai toujours ordonné de faire n'était que pour que tu deviennes mon successeur le plus parfait. Au lieu de cela, après tout le temps que j'ai investi dans ton éducation, tu vas te remplir la tête avec ton anarchiste de pacotille, te remplir la tête de merde et d'idée embrigadeuses. Tu n'es qu'un petit connard prétencieux et ingrat !》

《Fudo n'a rien à voir là-dedans !》

《Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques ton discours de ce soir ? Aidons les pauvres, aidons les miséreux ! J'AI travaillé de tout mon corps pour la réussite de Kido Immobilier Corporation, je ne compte pas dispendre mon argent durement gagné à des gens qui ne font rien de leurs pauvres vies, et qui méritent leur misère !》

Le garçon n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état. Il évita de justesse un verre encore moitié plein de Scotch que l'homme avait projeté au mur, vers lui, et garda le silence.

《Tu ne mérite pas ma boîte, toi non plus. J'avais toujours espéré que mon fils un jour viendrait, et serait le plus grand, le plus intelligent que le monde n'ait jamais connu. A la place, je t'ai eu... toi... toi et les yeux d'un autre, toi qui ressemble beaucoup trop à ta mère, et tellement peu à moi... toi et ton air ingénu, ton air de savoir que quoi que tu fasses, le monde finira par t'appartenir. Parce que ce fut le cas pour ta mère.》

Kido déglutit. Comment ça, les yeux d'un autre ? Son père approchait de lui, dangereux menaçant, prêt à le briser en deux. Il allait s'échapper mais ne fut pas assez rapide, se fit prendre par le cou et clouer au mur, soulevé du sol. Il tenta d'inspirer, commença à paniquer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable. Il agrippa les bras de son père, le suppliant du regard, suffocant, croisant dans ses yeux sombres si différents des siens toute la haine du monde, une haine qu'il avait toujours contenu. Des bruits de pas affolés dans le couloir et le brusque son d'une porte ouverte à la volée l'interpella.

《Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tsuki, lâche-le, LÂCHE-LE !》

Le garçon retomba lourdement au sol, la respiration sifflante, ses poumons se remplissant mécaniquement tandis que son cerveau, privé un temps d'oxygène, se remettait doucement de l'attaque.

《Mon dieu, Yuuto, est-ce que ça va ?》

Il retrouva la vue petit à petit, aperçut son père et son air de mépris désespéré, avant de voir le visage doux de sa mère, qui le prenait contre elle, sa tête sur sa douce poitrine, sa douce main caressant sa joue, une expression de peur et de tristesse gravée sur ses doux traits.

《Mon bébé...》murmurait-elle.《Je suis désolée...》

Il entendit son père quitter la pièce. Il déglutit, la gorge arride, les yeux rivés sur le monde comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il comprenait. Tout prenait sens.

《Maman... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?》murmura-t-il.

Sa mère se mit à pleurer.

《Parce que j'étais amoureuse.》répondit-elle.

De nouveau, un silence terrible. Le silence d'un drame humain, un silence que personne n'aime. Kido regrettait le silence passionel des toits, celui qui retentit dans les coeurs autant que dans la tête. Ce silence-là, il ne retentissait pas. Il pesait, de tout le lourd poids des bêtises humaines, depuis l'aube des temps.

《Il était aventurier de la ville, je n'étais qu'une petite serveuse. Il voulait me faire voir le monde tel qu'il le voyait. Yuuto, si tu savais à quel point les toits de la ville sont magnifiques...》

Silence d'un drame humain.

《Tsuki voulait m'offrir une vie de princesse. Et de l'autre côté, je frôlais des doigts une vie de vagabonde, la certitude de l'incertitude, l'ivresse des hauteurs.》

Kido savait déjà tout des toits de la ville. Il savait l'ivresse, la grandeur et toute la magie de ces lieux. Et à choisir entre ça, et une vie de princesse, il préférait la cime des immeubles.

《Je t'attendais. Tu étais là, dans le creux de mon ventre, prêt à découvrir le monde que j'aurai choisi pour toi. J'ai quitté les toits et les rues de la ville. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.》

Kido cilla. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, là, la tête contre cette poitrine maternelle, la tête dans les nuages. La femme sanglotait, l'enlaçant comme pour se faire pardonner. Il ignorait si les désirs étaient héréditaires, mais à présent, il comprenait tout, et s'appropriait enfin les grandes lignes de sa vie. Il aimait les toits plus que tout au monde, il aimait la nuit depuis le ciel, le rire de Fudo dans le vent. Il était l'enfant des toits, lui aussi. Il avait besoin de liberté.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère, réconfortant, écouta paisiblement son coeur battre dans sa cage thoracique.

Il comprenait tout. Son nom était illégitime. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Son vrai nom errait dans les rues de la ville, ivre et libre.

Il arpentait les rues illuminées et les parkings de combini, et comme son ombre, Sigmund Freud le suivait.

* * *

Pour commencer par le chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette tournure du scénario ! Et si ça vous semble incohérent, c'est que vous devez relire les apparitions de Dazel ; tout se tient ;)

BON, j'espérais avoir fini de publier cette fiction avant la fin du mois d'août mais ça me semble compliqué. Je vais certainement devoir vous publier plusieurs chapitres rapidement et de manière un peu chaotiques, sans respecter mes habituelles publications du week-end.

Alors voilà, je voulais vous l'annoncer sur la fin de cette fiction, mais tant pis !

En fait, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, j'ai passé mon bac en juillet dernier et je fais donc ma rentrée à la fac de médecine. Pourquoi je vous en parle aussi ouvertement ? Il faut que je vous dise que si j'ai jusque là été très active sur le fandom (des publications quasi hebdomadaires pendant trois ans pardi !), c'est parce que le cycle général du lycée me le permettait relativement bien. La PACES (1e année commune aux études de santé) est une année très lourde qui me demande une attention totale et un investissement immense. Devenir médecin est un projet personnel qui me tient à coeur et je vais malheureusement devoir sacrifier certaines de mes habitudes afin de mener mes études à terme.

 **Il est donc fort probable que cette fiction soit ma dernier ici.**

J'ai l'espoir de pouvoir écrire sur mon temps de pause l'année à venir mais malgré cela, le temps de relecture et la réponse aux reviews/pm qui me tient tant à coeur me prend bien trop de temps pour que je puisse maintenir mon compte actif cette année. Peut-être que je reviendrai publier ici de temps en temps, mais j'en doute vraiment...

Qui plus est, je pense que j'impose désormais trop ma vision des choses à mes protagonistes préférés. Mon Kido Yuuto et mon Fudo Akio n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec ce qu'ils sont dans les oeuvres originales. J'ai imposé mon style et mes envies à leurs personnalités, si bien qu'ils sont devenus de vrais personnages originaux à part entière. Sans me vanter d'avoir inventé l'élégance vertueuse de Kido, ou le sourire insolent d'innocence de Fudo, les personnages avec lesquels je compose aujourd'hui ne sont plus vraiment ce qu'ils étaient à la base. Ils ont grandi et mûri avec mois pendant trois ans... il serait temps que ces personnalités sublimées prennent de l'indépendance face à leur matériel d'origine.

En conclusion ; je vous dirai aurevoir au terme du 14e et dernier chapitre d'Elatio.

Et pour ceux qui sont restés jusqu'ici, aurevoir mais je l'espère, pas adieu : WordPress est l'équivalent de ce site mais pour des personnages originaux. Peut-être que mes prochaines fictions se feront sur ce site-là, sous ce même pseudo, avec l'esprit de tout ce que j'ai cultivé en Kido et Fudo jusqu'à aujourd'hui, prenant forme dans un univers affranchi d'Inazuma Eleven.

Je vous remercierai encore pour tout mais en attendant...

 **A votre service, votre dévouée Ygrec.**


	13. Le sixième sens de Sigmund Freud

Salut salut ! Ça fait un bout de temps hein ? :D

PACES c'est vraiment pas de la tarte, j'ai travaillé comme une folle, et j'avais pratiquement pas le temps d'écrire (d'ailleurs j'ai dû régresser...) ni de publier... Bon, il serait peut-être temps de finir la publication de ce petit quelque chose non ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous allez bien, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et je finirai de publier cette histoire pendant les vacances !

Je pense que si je publie à l'avenir ce sera notament sur Fictionpress, avec des OC qui viennent du fond du coeur (et qui rendent hommage à mon duo préféré... ahah) !

Allez, enjoy les amis ! :D

* * *

《Waaaaaaaaouuuhf...》gémit Sigmund Freud.

Dazel avisa le chien, intrigué, Fudo complètement ailleurs, une cigarette entre les lèvres, la tête perdue dans les étoiles. Les deux vagabonds étaient dans la cabane, le lieu de toutes les libertés. La radio grésillait, entre deux fréquences, à cheval sur de la variété et une sorte de débat. Le brun était allongé à même le sol, indolent, pensif, la fumée échappant à sa tige comme d'une extension de sa personne. Dazel lisait un des bouquins qu'il avait demandé au plus jeune d'emprunter à la bibliothèque du lycée, un certain Pascal, qui avait cru intelligent de rédiger ses pensées dans un gros bouquin assommant. Le cabot rongeait une vieille paire de chaussure, lâchant de temps à autres des gémissements tristes comme une nuit sans lune. L'animal secoua la chaussure dans sa grande mâchoire avant de la lâcher, et de geindre longuement.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?》demanda vaguement Fudo, fixant le plafond défoncé et sa peinture craquelée envahie de moisissure.

《Son 6e sens.》marmonna Dazel entre deux pages.《Quelque chose de triste se prépare. Quelque chose de dramatique.》

《Arrête ton char. Le 6e sens est une invention grotesque qui permet de blâmer n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Comme si on pouvait tout prévoir.》

《Tu devrais pas douter de Sigmund Freud. C'est un génie. Particulièrement doué dans la psyche humaine.》

《N'importe quoi.》

La cigarette s'était éteinte, et Fudo frissonna, sentant un vent froid parcourir son dos. Il se redressa pour regarder le radiateur électrique, déjà au maximum, près d'eux.

《Il fait froid non ?》fit-il.

《C'était un frisson du 6e sens, selon Sigmund Freud.》répliqua le sans abri.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard dubitatif alors que l'homme interpellait son animal avec un "pas vrai mon gros ?" affectueux. Ok, il ne croyait pas le moins du monde au pouvoir de prédiction du cabot, ni au supposé sien, mais ce frisson dans son dos avait quelque chose de froid, de glaçant. Il semblait venir d'une terre chaotique. Il se leva, récupérant ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette pour la léguer à son comparse, qui l'accepta volontier. Il attrapa son écharpe, persuadé que l'hiver s'installait, et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean troué.

《Je vais voir Kido.》lâcha-t-il en s'engageant vers la sortie, une cage d'escaliers de secours.

《Ça veut dire que je dois dégager ?》lança Dazel, tentant d'allumer la fin de clope de Fudo avec ce qui lui restait de feu.

《Ouais.》

《Ma parole, vous les jeunes. Vous passez votre temps à baiser. Ça ne va pas durer.》

Fudo ne prenait jamais mal ce que lui disait Dazel. Il avait l'expérience de savoir que le sans abri avait rarement tort. Mais sur certains points, il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire : le laisser asséner que Kido et lui n'avaient pas d'avenir, et que le monde allait juste les séparer comme les torrents brisent les bois flottants. Fudo ne croyait de base pas spécialement en l'avenir. Il vivait au jour le jour, sans poser de problèmes à personne. Il aurait juste voulu que son avenir avec Kido soit une des choses sur lesquelles il ne s'interroge pas ; vivre ses sentiments comme si ça pouvait se briser à tout instant, ou durer une éternité. Se poser la question, c'était remettre en cause toutes ses certitudes au sujet de son mode de vie, et de son mode d'amour. C'était redouter la fin, espérer une suite.

Contre ses principes.

Mais tellement facile de tomber dans le piège.

《Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas mal.》rétorqua-t-il alors.《Tu n'as qu'à lire les bons livres.》

《La vie n'est pas un bouquin que tu peux choisir dans une étagère. Tu la choisis pas.》maugréa Dazel en inspirant dans la clope.

《Non. Tu l'écris.》

Fudo lâcha un sourire vainqueur. Fermer son clapet à ce pessimiste de la vie ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours. Il descendit les marches à la hâte, pressé de retrouver l'autre garçon. Sigmund Freud gémit une nouvelle fois, et il fut bientôt loin. Trop loin pour entendre Dazel soupirer de fatigue.

《Tout doux mon gros. Je le sens aussi, quelque chose de dramatique va se produire.》

Court silence.

《J'espère que les gosses seront épargnés.》

* * *

Fudo arriva devant la grande maison des Kido, et jeta un regard vers le majordome, qui promenait un terrier sable extrêmement racé. Il lui fit signe, l'homme déjà un peu vieux s'approcha par le chemin, l'animal promenant ses royales petites pattes à ses côtés.

《Puis-je vous aider ?》demanda l'employé, derrière la grande clôture du jardin.

《Je viens voir Kido.》

《Le jeune monsieur ne veut recevoir personne ce soir.》s'excusa l'homme.

《Il ne veut pas ou son père l'interdit ?》

Cette fois le vieux serviteur garda le silence. Fudo avisa rapidement la belle bête à ses pieds, au pelage lisse et brillant : elle ne semblait pas avoir de sixième sens, elle.

《Vous êtes un ami du jeune monsieur, vous devez comprendre sa posisition.》

《Nan, justement, je comprends pas. La vie est belle dehors. Pourquoi son père ne le laisse pas sortir ?》

《Monsieur Kido est un homme important qui veut que son fils devienne un homme important.》

《A coup de bâton et de mots qui font mal ? Vous devez rire.》

De nouveau, le vieil homme l'avisa entre les barreaux de la clôture, l'air de réfléchir.

《Kido a besoin de moi.》poursuivit le brun, sans vraiment écouter ce que lui disait ses esprits.《Je le sens.》

Il regrettait un peu de s'être moqué de Siigmund Freud et de son sixième sens. Il pouvait peut-être pas sentir les catastrophes, mais il avait dû saisir l'importance de ce qui se passait ce soir. Voilà, Fudo avait un pressentiment : Kido devait avoir besoin de lui. L'homme avait fini de penser, et s'était penché pour entrouvrir le petit portail. Le garçon se faufila discrètement.

《Il y a un arbre derrière la maison, ses branches vous donnent accès au deuxième étage, la chambre du jeune Yuuto. Le jardinier et moi ne taillons pas l'arbre, comme une chance de le laisser s'enfuir un jour, s'il décidait de vivre sa vie, et non celle de son père. Il n'a jamais fugué. Il est trop sage, et son père trop aveugle.》

Fudo croisa le regard gris de plusieurs dizaines d'années du vieux majordome. Il croisa toute sa désolation, et son impuissance.

《Je vous en prie, sauvez le jeune Yuuto de ses démons.》

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, dépassa l'employé, fonça sur la jolie pelouse vers le chêne séculaire qu'il lui avait désigné. Il trouva facilement ses accroches, comme si en effet, l'arbre était là depuis des décénies pour permettre aux garçons de se rejoindre. Il parvint bientôt sur la branche qui menait à la fenêtre du deuxième, marcha en funambule pour parvenir au bâtiment. Il s'accrocha au rebord, en équilibre entre deux mondes, comme souvent. Il tapa aux carreaux ; il pouvait voir la lumière derrière les rideaux tirés de la fenêtre, devinait que le garçon faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tel un lion en cage. Un petit lion, blessé, qui croyait devoir mourir dans la nature, et pas sur le sol d'une prison.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent vaguement, et il vit deux yeux grenats l'aviser dans la nuit fraîche. Il sourit, un sourire d'entre deux choses, moitié heureux, moitié triste ; triste, comme une nuit sans lune, comme Sigmund Freud à la veille d'un drame, comme un lion en cage. Kido ouvrit enfin les battants, de ses mouvements d'oiseaux imprevisibles et magiques.

《Je rêvais qu'une brise viendrait m'enlever.》sourit le châtain d'un ton gris en ouvrant la fenêtre.

《Une brise ne peut pas traverser des fenêtres fermées.》

《C'était un rêve.》

Le propriétaire des lieux s'écarta pour laisser entrer le brun, avant de refermer le battant. Fudo frissonna, son corps pris au dépourvu par la chaleur de la pièce, avisa vaguement l'endroit, et porta de nouveau toute son attention sur l'hôte. Kido refermait les rideaux lentement, d'un mouvement long et fatigué, aussi le voyou s'approcha de lui pour le prendre contre lui : il plongea son nez froid dans son cou, avide de son odeur, calla son torse contre son dos épuisé, et ses bras autour de ses hanches comme une ancre dans l'irréel.

《La cabane est vide sans toi.》murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou, lèvres lovées dans le creux de son épaule.

《Je me sens vide sans la cabane.》répondit doucement le garçon en posant se mains sur les siennes.

《Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu alors ?》

Un court silence saisit le temps, et le châtain se détacha lentement de son compagnon pour lui faire face : Fudo put voir plus distinctement ses yeux humides et rouges, ses joues irritées, et sur la peau de sa gorge, les marques rouges d'une main de monstre. Le brun saisit ses joues doucement, de peur de le brusquer, caressa sa peau jusque dans son cou, frôla les traces.

《Qui a fait ça, Yuuto ?》

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard lourd, lointain, s'écroulant sous le désespoir d'un chagrin et d'une résignation infinie.

《Ton père ?》poursuivit Fudo, la colère saisissant sa voix, sans pouvoir saisir ses mains épousant la peau lactée de son ami.《Ce monstre a essayé de...?》

《Fudo. Je l'ai blessé. Ma naissance l'a blessé. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?》

《Il a essayé de te tuer !》

Le regard rubis de Kido papillonait avec une inocence de la haine. Le jeune homme se consumait d'une énergie lente et diluviale d'acceptation. Il acceptait une vie de fautif. De tête de turc. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

《Je ne te laisserai pas entre ses mains, tu m'entends ? Je vais t'emmener loin, loin de lui et près du ciel. Là où le monde n'appartient qu'à nous : personne ne nous retrouvera.》

Le châtain le regardait intensément, les yeux sur le point de pleuvoir, et Fudo ne devinait que trop bien la sensation de désespoir et de vide qui devait étreindre ses entrailles. Il déglutit, envahi par une émotion insupportablement brûlante, dans tout son corps, dans son estomac, comme si quelque chose de grave se produisait : et ce quelque chose de grave, c'était les larmes qui perlaient sur le cils de son compagnon. C'était les larmes de toute une vie, des larmes au goût impossible d'enfance volée, de visage lacéré, d'un amour à sens unique depuis dix-sept ans d'un petit garçon pour celui qu'il croyait être son père. Il caressa ses joues moites de tristesse, la gorge serrée, le plus tendrement possible, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable ; finalement ses mains en tremblaient, peu habituées à ces gestes d'amour, ces gestes papillons, ces frôlements sans précédent dans son histoire.

Oui, ses mains, son corps, son coeur même, tremblaient d'une certitude fondatrice, d'un recul de plusieurs siècles d'avance sur ce qui devait être le sentiment le plus simple et le plus complexe de l'univers : l'amour.

《J'ai cru... j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer...》gémit le châtain, terrassé par ses larmes, finalement.

Les gouttes glissaient sur les pouces de Fudo.

《Je t'aime. Et tant que je serai là, personne ne t'arrachera à moi. Encore moins ton père. Je te le jure, Yuuto. L'univers regrettera le jour où il a cru pouvoir nous piéger. On est libres.》

Kido pleurait. Il pleurait tout son soulagement, et toute sa douleur, tous les sentiments accumulés en dix-sept ans que son coeur avait toujours voulu ignorer. Ils lui sortaient par les yeux, roulaient sur ses joues rosies comme sur les feuilles d'un arbre, l'essence de toute sa douleur.

De la souffrance pure, toxique, enfin libérée. Elle allait s'évaporer, maintenant.

Les laisser s'envoler.

* * *

Fudo se laissait caresser, gémissant de désir, gémissant pour davantage. Ils s'étreignaient, glissaient leurs mains l'un sur l'autre avec la brutalité des loups et la tendresse des enfants. Avec la passion sauvage d'un garçon qui survit, tente désespérement de survivre. Fudo avait envie de craquer. Craquer de rage, craquer de joie, craquer de n'importe quoi, il voulait laisser ses sentiments exploser à l'air libre, sentir la tourmente s'extérioriser.

Il voulait plus.

Plus que les lèvres, les dents qui se cherchent, plus de la rage de désir qui enflammait son corps à chaque passage de Kido, plus que tout.

《Je t'aime... je t'aime...》murmura-t-il, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit ces mots pendant l'acte, et d'un ton si désespéré.

Comme si tout pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment, comme si le monde ne tenait qu'à un fil, ne tenait qu'à Kido.

《Prends-moi entier. Tout entier. Je veux te sentir plus près encore, je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai.》

Il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Jusqu'à ne plus comprendre le sens de ses mots, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de plaisir. Sa voix rauque, son ton comme si rien n'allait plus et les grattements en sol de ses cordes vocales semblèrent embrouiller le châtain, qui ne se contenta plus de son cou, et le repoussa en arrière sur le matelas. Fudo se souvenait à quel point il aimait passer des heures ici à regarder le plafond écaillé et moisi, sentir l'odeur du foutre les lendemains avec Kido, et son odeur de transpiration, à pein masqué par son parfum boisée et l'humidité des murs. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder le plafond cette fois, il se cabra contre le corps de sa moitié, persuadé que le moindre vide entre eux allait faire exploser ses veines.

《Yuuto !》

Il l'aimait, désespérément. Il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon qui se prétendait un homme, de ce sage gosse qui tabassait les connards avec un batte de baseball, de ce fils de riche qui n'aimait rien mieux que l'indigence profonde des toits. Il aimait Kido comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne : c'était une transe, un hypnose, il fonçait droit dans un mur. Kido saisit ses hanches nues dans un accès d'audace, souffla de désir dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa clavicule.

《Je sais pas ce que je fais...》murmura-t-il, de cette voix un peu paumée qui envoyait toujours Fudo au septième ciel.

《Fais-le, c'est tout.》souffla le concerné.

Faire l'amour, ça ne se disait pas. Ça ne se comprenait pas. Ça se faisait, dans l'urgence du moment, dans l'inconscience unanime des passions : comme on apprend à marcher. Aquis, mais toujours un peu inné.

《Fais-le !》

Fudo tremblait d'impatience. Il s'accrocha au cou de son partenaire, dans une étreinte folle et éperdue, alors qu'il accueillait en lui toute l'histoire de Kido. La connexion était inévitable, il le savait depuis bien longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si bon. Le simple fait de savoir que celui qu'il aimait lui faisait l'amour à cet instant lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

《Yuuto... Yuuto...》gémit-il, submergé d'amour.

《Désolé... désolé si je te fais mal... désolé... mais je peux pas arrêter...》

Au premier coup de bassin, Fudo sut que ça irait très vite très haut. Ils s'attendaient depuis trop longtemps, leurs corps étaient à leurs limites. Il serra sa prise, ses ongles dans le dos blanc de son partenaire, ses doigts saisissant le cou sauvagement, s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux mêlés. Kido lâcha une gémissement rauque, le regard vague, perdu de plaisir, mordillant son épaule.

Leurs corps en symbiose, c'était comme l'aboutissement d'une prophétie sans précendent dans l'histoire humaine, l'histoire avec un petit h, parce que cette histoire-là était l'histoire de toutes les histoires. Les souffles qui viennent troubler le silence canonique de la pièce, les corps qui se pressent, se caressent, maladroits, nerveux, l'amour qui secoue le moindre carrée de peau. Fudo n'était plus très loin de toucher tout l'infini de l'univers.

Il s'effondra dans un cri de délice, dans un cri tout humain d'achèvement, d'euphorie. Il se sentait capable de pleurer. Son corps frissonnait de tous ses membres. Son coeur battait comme s'il ne voulait pas rester, mais rejoindre celui de Kido. L'amour faisait tellement de bien. Kido s'écroula lui aussi. Leurs yeux nouvellement ouverts sur le monde se croisèrent, un frisson d'il ne savait quoi d'électrisant parcourut la chair du brun. Haletant, comme au sortir d'une course sauvage, perdu, comme au sortir d'un rêve, paisible, comme au sortir d'une nuit d'amour. Il passa sa main sur la joue épuisée de Kido ; le châtain avait posé sa tête contre son torse nu, et clignait doucement des yeux, fatigué.

Le brun avait envie de lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas perturber le silence de leur nid. Et il voulait entendre sa voix, murmurer comme un violoncelle, dans le creux de ses oreilles.

《Fudo... Dis-moi ton prénom.》souffla doucement le châtain.

《Akio.》répondit le concerné.

《Akio...》répèta Kido.

Il tâtonna pour trouver la couverture et parvint finalement à la rabattre sur leurs corps nus et moites. Il se calla contre son pectoraux, caressant affectueusement du bout du nez son téton, et Fudo sentit sa pomme d'Adam rouler contre lui.

《Je t'aime aussi, Akio.》

L'amour était comme un sortilège : magique, et plein de mystère.

* * *

Dazel arpentait le parking du combini, mort de froid, et le cabot à ses côtés qui ne cessait de geindre. Cette nuit, il y avait du mal dans l'air ; quelque chose de terrible se produisait.

《Hey, toi.》

Il se tourna vers la voix, presque menaçante, qui avait fusé dans le calme nocturne. Sigmund Freud s'était tut, comme s'il saisissait la tension qui filait l'air de la nuit. Deux hommes en costume noir, taillés comme des gorilles s'approchaient de lui d'un pas assuré et prédateur.

《Je peux vous aider messieurs ?》fit sarcastiquement le sans abri.

Il savait reconnaitre le Mal lorsqu'il le voyait.

《Nous sommes à la recherche d'un garçon. Il a les cheveux châtains, presque blonds, et des yeux rouges semblables aux vôtres.》

《Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Désolé.》

Les gorilles se tenaient près de lui, et l'un d'eux asséna un coup dans son estomac. L'homme se plia de douleur, le souffle coupé, crut vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac.

《Cette réponse ne va pas convenir à notre employeur, Dazel.》fit l'un des gardes du corps, d'un ton froid comme un glacier.

《Il n'y a... pas grand chose... qui convienne à... Kido Tsukimoto...》haleta le concerné.

Un second coup, et sa bouche se remplissait déjà de sang, sa vue se teintait de noir. Ou de blanc. C'est là qu'il se rendait compte de sa faiblesse physique. De tout le mal qu'avait pu lui causer l'alcool et la faim.

《On sait que tu les caches. Les gamins. Notre employeur t'a laissé la vie sauve toutes ces années malgré l'affront que tu lui as fait. Crache le morceau, ou tu rejoindras ta place pour de bon.》menaçait l'un des deux.

《Quelle bonté d'âme.》rigola sombrement le concerné.《Oui... l'humanité de cet homme me surprendra toujours... laisser la vie sauve à l'amant de sa princesse... et se venger sur un enfant dix sept ans durant... oh, l'humanité... cet homme a sa place au Paradis.》

Il fut renversé au sol, brutalement, il perçut un éclat du ciel avant de voir de nouveau les silhouettes noires des deux gardes se pencher sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Sigmund Freud pleurait, grognait en désespoir de cause, tentait de mordre les jambes des agesseurs, accusant quelques coups lui aussi. Dazel savait que c'était la fin. Une chaussure mordorée vint bloquer son soulèvement thoracique.

《T'as une dernière chance. Où sont les gosses ?》

Le ciel était magnifique. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles...

《Vous savez... ça n'a pas de sens... de ne pas vivre pour s'amuser...》

Il lâcha un rire, Sigmund Freud l'appelait de ses aboiements plaintifs.

《Si je peux faire un voeu avant de crever... je leur souhaite une vie de rires et de joie... et que vous ne les retrouviez jamais.》

C'était le dernier rire de Dazel. Sigmund Freud gémissait de douleur, enfouit son museau dans ses vêtements sales et rapeux. Les hommes pestèrent, et s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

Le ciel, comme un symbole de deuil, alluma une nouvelle étoile, loin dans l'univers, une étoile à la lumière chaleureuse et bienveillante.


	14. Des morceaux de tragédie

OMG coucou ! Ça fait une ETERNITÉ !

J'espère que ça va pour vous, l'année et tout le reste, je reviens publier les deux derniers chapitres de cette fiction, pour vous annoncer une chose ; je ne publierai plus sur ce compte, en tout cas plus jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau inspirée par ces deux-là ou d'autres personnages d'IE.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, un reboot de la série nommé Inazuma eleven Ares no Tenbin va démarrer en octobre prochain. Je regarderai la série bien sûr, et si je suis hypée par le scénario et les persos je reviendrai sûrement faire un tour ici. Mais en attendant je vais mettre mon activité ici "entre parenthèses".

Vous pouvez néanmoins retrouver mes fictions avec des personnages originaux sur FictionPress (et toujours le même nom d'auteur bien sûr). J'ai écrit une fiction cette année que je ne vais pas tarder à publier. Bref, pardon pour l'attente, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Il l'avait toujours su.

Sa vie n'était pas faite pour bien finir. Il l'avait su dès ses premiers pas, il l'avait compris dans sa boîte en carton, sa maison pendant des années. Abandonné de tous, de sa mère et de ses frères et soeurs, parce qu'il était le plus faible, le moins beau peut-être.

Le moins chien.

Il avait mal : il marchait depuis des heures, échappant de temps à autre à ces types en camion blanc, évitant soigneusement les routes. Il était si tard qu'il commençait à faire tôt, et s'il faisait encore nuit, les gens commençaient à marcher sur les trottoirs d'un pas pressé, journal sous le bras et café dans l'autre. Rien à voir avec la démarche des promeneurs de la nuit. C'était déjà le matin. Un jour neuf. Il essayait de suivre son instinct. Ça avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'ici. Tellement bien qu'on disait de lui qu'il retrouvait les choses perdues. Les causes perdues.

《Hey, mais c'est Sigmund Freud.》lança une voix dans la ruelle.

C'était la sortie de secours d'un petit bistrot, et aussi là où ils mettaient les poubelles. Et ce type qui fumait, adossé au mur, c'était un des employés, un vieil ami de Dazel.

《Salut mon grand. Dazel n'est pas avec toi ?》

Le fumeur s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et tendait la main vers lui comme un signe de paix. Rassuré, le cabot sortit de la pénombre et alla caller son museau dans la main calleuse de l'homme. Il avait envie de s'écrouler. De pleurer.

《T'as pas l'air en forme petit.》marmonna le type.《Prends ça, ça va te revigorer.》

Il déballa une barre chocolaté, et la posa à ses pieds pour que le hien puisse le manger. Sigmund Freud ne se fit pas prier ; il avala goulument la sucrerie, affamé, sa queue battant l'air de gratitude. Une femme ouvrit la porte en rouspétant, et l'homme dit qu'il arrivait. Le cabot ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais il semblait le saluer, aussi il lui lècha affectueusement la main avant que l'employé ne se lève pour suivre sa collègue. Il était de nouveau seul dans la ruelle, le ventre un peu moins vide, mais toujours ce vide insondable dans son coeur.

Dazel était mort. Il était resté à son chevet, à méditer et geindre, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un client du combini sur le parking. Il était descendu de la voiture, incrédule, avait avisé le cadavre en jurant, et s'était jeté sur son téléphone portable. En entendant les sirènes de police, Sigmund Freud s'était repris, avait détallé. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était caché, les poulets avaient interrogé le voisinnage, les employés du combini, à la recherche de témoins. Ils avaient embarqué le corps. L'animal avait tenté de suivre le camion, bien vite semé, bien vite perdu et seul dans la ville. Sans son meilleur ami.

Il fut ébloui par un lampadaire et avisa l'immense building désafecté qui s'étendait devant lui. La cabane. Il y était enfin. Dans un regain d'énergie, il monta les escaliers de secours le long du batîment, sentant sur les grilles de métal le reste diffus du parfum de Dazel, ceux plus récents de Fudo et Kido. Ils étaient là. Il aboya pour les interpeller, tout en pressant le pas jusqu'à l'étage habité. Il arriva devant l'énorme porte de secours qui bloquait l'entrée à la cabane. Il aboya encore, gémit, gratta la porte frénétiquement. Il entendit les voix ensommeillés des deux garçons de l'autre côté.

《Qu'est-ce que c'est ?》marmonnait le châtain.

《Sigmund Freud... Laisse, c'est pas grave...》

《Quelle heure il est ?...》

《Nnhhh, reste là, encore un peu...》

Sigmund Freud lâcha un hurlement stridant pour les interpeller.

《C'est pas vrai... ce chien !》grogna le brun.

Il se levait, l'animal entendait ses pas calmes sur le sol bétonné. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune homme nu se frottant les yeux. Le chien se faufila dans l'ouverture alors que le brun jetait un regard interloqué vers l'extérieur. Il se précipita sur le matelas où Kido était encore allongé, et se pressa contre lui pour réclamer un peu de réconfort.

《C'est bizarre...》fit Fudo en refermant la porte, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

《Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?》demanda l'autre, cajolant doucement le corniaud.

《Dazel n'est pas là.》

Le brun se rapprocha, et Sigmund Freud sut à sa démarche lente et paisible que les deux garçons avaient passé une nuit bien douce. De toute façon, difficile d'ignorer cette odeur étrange d'amour qui saisissait les draps et flottait dans l'air de la pièce. Un peu plus calme que lorsqu'il était arrivé, le chien avisa longuement Kido : son regard rouge n'avait jamais été si tranquille, et lui rappelait celui de Dazel. L'apaisement brillait dans ses yeux comme l'insoucsience brillait dans ceux de l'homme, et ses traits blancs et jeunes lui faisait regretter le temps où Dazel n'était pas encore comme cul et chemise avec la bouteille. Les caresses tendres et calmes du châtain l'appaisaient. Un regard vers Fudo, et il le vit se rouler une cigarette, comme souvent. Ses cils bruns se détachaient comme des oiseaux prêts à s'envoler, et son regard bleu insondable se concentrait placidement sur ses mouvements.

Sigmund Freud se sentait parfois comme un être humain dans un corps de chien. Il ressentait tout, mais ne pouvait s'exprimer. Il gémit, colla sa truffe sur l'avant bras du brun.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?》marmonna Fudo en avisant le clébard.

《Il veut des caresses.》

《Il fait chier surtout.》

《L'écoute pas mon grand.》

Kido l'appaisait comme Dazel avait toujours su le faire, et il retrouvait en Fudo son insolente insoucience, son naturel philosophe. Il devait leur dire. Dazel est mort. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué ? Dazel, lui, comprenait toujours ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi pas eux ?

《Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?》grogna Fudo, la cigarette aux lèvres, lorsqu'il avait de nouveau frotté son museau contre son bras.

《Il a besoin que tu lui prêtes attention.》

《Tu veux à manger c'est ça, gros bouffeur ?》

Kido lâchait un sourire amusé qui lui rappelait douloureusement Dazel. Il gémit longuement.

《Tu crois qu'il est malade ?》

《Peut-être que Dazel a besoin d'aide ?》supposa le châtain, ses yeux rouges inquiets plongés dans le regard noir de l'animal.

《Sigmund Freud, est-ce que Dazel a besoin qu'on aille le voir ?》demanda Fudo.

Il aboya. Il aboya le plus positivement possible, se leva et se précipita vers la porte de sortie pour gratter, et aboyer de nouveau.

《Ça a l'air urgent.》fit Kido.

《Ouais. J'vais y jeter un oeil.》

《Je viens avec toi.》

《Et les cours ?》

《Pas aujourd'hui.》

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent à la hâte, se tendant leurs vêtements l'un à l'autre lorsqu'il les trouvaient. Le chien voyait bien tout l'amour dans leurs gestes. La Princesse et Dazel étaient comme ça aussi. Au lendemain d'une nuit d'amour, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Les gestes de l'un, l'autre les achevait, c'était une prouesse humaine, une syncronisation spectaculaire : l'amour brut, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre Princesse et Dazel, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre Kido et Fudo.

Sauf que, Princesse s'était marié et avait fondé une famille, et Dazel était mort tabassé.

Fudo fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de prendre Kido contre lui, par les pans de sa chemise ouverte, tendrement, et de l'embrasser. Sigmund Freud espérait que le voeu de Dazel se réalise. Que la malédiction des toits ne s'abatte pas sur eux. Le fugueur fermait les yeux comme témoin d'une sensation nouvelle, amoureux jusqu'au bout des lèvres, et ses mains dans la nuque de son compagnon se lovaient comme de tous petits lapins blancs.

《Dis, Akio, est-ce que tu crois qu'on restera ensemble longtemps ?》

《Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Moi je veux juste y croire.》

《Je t'aime hein.》

《Je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime.》

Sigmund Freud ne savait pas vraiment comment retrouver Dazel. Il se contenta de suivre les voitures de police, les camions blancs et bleus qu'il apercevait, avec l'air de savoir où il allait. Puis, lorsqu'il perdait le véhicule de vue, il fonctionnait à l'instinct de nouveau. Les deux garçons le suivaient silencieusement, comme si tout avait été dit la veille, au coeur de la nuit, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à vivre. Le temps qui passe, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs coup d'oeil échangés furtivement, les gestes tendres et secrets, noyés dans la foule, dont ils se voulaient les seuls gardiens. Le cabot ne pouvait nier que l'amour devait être une chose formidable.

《La police ? Sérieusement, Sigmund Freud ?》

Ils arrivaient devant le comissariat de police en effet. Le brun pesta, lâchant un "mais dans quoi il s'est encore fourré ?", prenant la direction de l'établissement. Kido lui fit signe qu'il préférait rester dehors, au cas où son père ou sa mère avaient signalé sa fugue ; tant qu'il aurait dix sept ans, il ne pouvait pas échapper à ses parents. Il semblait regretter de ne pas avoir dit aurevoir à sa petite soeur, mais Fudo ne s'en inquiètait pas. Il lui lança un regard rassurant alors qu'il rentrait dans le bâtiment, avec sa démarche nonchalante et son jean lacéré par l'escalade.

Le châtain s'assit sur le trottoir, loin de l'entrée, et l'animal s'étonna de sa vitesse d'adaptation au mode de vie de Fudo. Il se souvenait bien de Princesse. La belle avait toujours été fascinée par les toits et les couleurs de la nuit, mais au final, elle avait choisi de vivre à l'abris du monde, dans son chateau fort. Dazel ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Personne ne s'en était jamais remis : leur séparation, ça avait été une sorte de fin du monde. C'est là que leurs histoires avaient tourné au drame, et c'est dans ce drame que Kido et Fudo tentaient maintenant de trouver leurs voies. Le chien se sentit soudain un peu vieux. Oui, il n'y avait rien à dire ; il attirait les causes perdues. Maintenant que le roi des sans-abris était mort, Sigmund allait passer le reste de sa vie avec son héritier, d'une certaine manière, le funambule, Fudo.

《Dis, tu as connu ma mère lorsqu'elle était jeune ?》

La question du garçon le sortit de ses vieilles réflexions.

《Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse. Qu'elle aimait Dazel et les toits comme rien au monde. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait choisi la sécurité du faste que parce qu'elle me portait dans son ventre.》

Dazel n'avait jamais considéré le bébé comme étant le sien. Il le savait, pourtant. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle n'était pas facile, elle ne se déshabillait pas pour le premier venu, à l'époque. Il l'avait prise et faite sienne bien avant le riche dirigeant de Kido Corp, et longtemps encore après, il en était sûr, le corps de la belle avait été marqué par ses empreintes. Dazel n'aimait que Princesse. L'enfant, il n'en voulait pas spécialement. Il voulait la liberté et l'amour. La sécurité n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Princesse avait quitté les toits ; elle avait espéré que Kido accepterait son fils, le bébé que Dazel lui avait donné, l'élèverait comme un père, un père que Dazel n'était et ne pourrait jamais être. Elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée.

Oui, Yuuto était un orphelin de père. Mais quelle importance ? S'il ne voulait que l'amour et la liberté, comme Dazel, alors il avait tout avec Fudo. Les clés en mains pour un avenir pur, infiniement grand, un avenir plus libre encore que l'horizon.

《Bizarrement, je me demande ce qui prévaut. Les gènes ou l'éducation. Je me demande si je suis plus Dazel ou plus Kido.》

Un mélange détonnant des deux. Voilà le plus beau. Et le plus dangereux. Il avait la beauté de sa mère, le regard sur le monde de Dazel, et la rationnalité de Kido. Pouvait-il possiblement vivre heureux, si son être même était fait de petits morceaux de tragédie ?

《Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dazel disait que Fudo et moi, ça ne marcherait pas. Tu sais, Fudo a le sens pratique. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de doutes sur le passé, de doutes sur l'avenir. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je regarde sans arrêt derrière moi, marchant vers le futur à reculons. J'ai besoin de me faire une idée des choses. D'imaginer ce qui m'attend, de réfléchir à ce que j'ai traversé.》

Sigmund Freud décida d'aboyer pour le rassurer, s'attardant à frotter ses bas-joues contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci le remerciait gentiment, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres, et semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit Fudo sortir du commissariat. Il se redressa, avisa le garçon qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et semblait essayer d'allumer sa cigarette. Kido se leva, le rejoignit, le cabot sur ses talons, et l'animal put de nouveau être le témoin de tout la douceur du monde. Le châtain passa ses doigts sur les siens pour l'aider à agripper le briquet, Fudo tremblait, perturbé, incapable de parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa première bouffée. La clope s'alluma enfin, le garçon tira longuement dessus, avant de tout relâcher. Il affronta finalement le regard interrogateur de son partenaire.

《Dazel...》commença-t-il.

Et comme il ne savait pas comment le dire, il emprunta un chemin sur le trottoir. Le châtain le suivit, silencieux, comme s'il avait saisi qu'il se tramait quelque chose de sombre, et de compliqué. Sigmund Freud se dit qu'ils avaient compris.

《Où on va ?》demanda le fugueur d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Le cabot crut que le monde allait se figer dans la glace en entendant la réponse directe du brun, son ton d'un calme trompeur, dissimulant une tristesse inouïe et orpheline :

《A la morgue.》

* * *

《Désolée.》fit la secrétaire, impuissante.《Vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec un animal.》

《S'il vous plaît.》pria calmement le brun.《C'était son ami. Il s'appelle Sigmund Freud.》

《Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.》

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, au bout de leurs forces. Ils avaient tous les trois parcouru la ville de long en large pour trouver cette morgue, renvoyé plusieurs fois par certaines qui ne possédaient pas le corps de Dazel. Si l'humanité qu'on entendait dans leurs voix suppliantes ne suffisaient pas à casser les codes et les éthiques sociales, alors que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Sigmund Freud se demanda si les deux jeunes allaient passer sans lui, le laisser là. Il ne voulait pas les empêcher de voir l'homme s'ils le voulaient. Il plaqua son museau à la main de Kido, humant son odeur douce aux accents d'idéal, cherchant à lui transmettre sa compassion. Il croisa ses yeux rouges fatigués, tristes, crut que toutes les larmes de l'univers allaient bientôt dévaller ses joues. Fudo gardait le silence, semblant chercher une solution, et baissa les yeux lorsque Kido saisit sa main douceureusement. Leurs regards insoutenables se croisèrent, comme dans une volonté de réconfort tacite et secrète.

La secrétaire les dévisageait, compatissante, détournant le regard sans arrêt, sans y parvenir tout à fait, comme si la vision d'un tel désespoir et d'un semblable amour lui était insupportable et à la fois, nécéssaire.

《Bien... je vous laisse entrer. Mon supérieur est dans la salle de garde, en train de se reposer. Si vous êtes discrets, il ne remarquera rien.》céda-t-elle enfin.

Elle fouilla dans une pile de paperasse et lut une sorte de code, avant de l'écrire sur un petit post-it jaune à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes. Elle expliqua qu'il s'agissait du matricule, et leurs dit de tourner sur la deuxième à droite au bout du couloir. Fudo réussit à sourire, gratifiant, et la petite procession prenait le chemin de la salle indiquée.

Ils attendirent d'être de nouveau hors de son champs de vision pour se donner la main, dans un silence solennel, dans l'affrontement d'un grand sinistre, ensemble. Sigmund Freud se dit que vraiment, si Dazel les avait vu, il aurait pleuré : ils s'aimaient, s'aimantaient. Rien que ça, ça faisait mal. Alors imaginer que ça puisse cesser un jour, c'était simplement terrible.

C'était une sorte de salle des archives. Et si Fudo marmonna en lisant sur une pancarte "corps non réclamés", l'animal ne saisit pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Les humains, ils étaient si compliqués. Kido lut la suite de chiffres donnée par la femme, et parcourut les tiroirs. Il posa enfin sa main sur une poignée, ouvrit, et Fudo s'approcha, l'air sombre, les mains dans les poches. Dazel était là, nu, bleu, froid, endormis, ou plutôt, mort. Il avait un papier accroché au doigt avec son numéro de série, comme une sorte de plat surgelé dans un supermarché. Il sentait la viande congelée. Dazel, le roi des vagabonds, n'était plus qu'un steack froid sur une plaque en métal.

《Il a été trouvé mort ce matin. D'après les flics, il est décédé dans la nuit, vers quatre heure du matin. Fractures multiples, hémorragie interne, dégradation prononcée du foi, ulcère à l'estomac...》dit enfin Fudo, dans le silence de deuil.

Kido ne dit rien, les yeux perdus sur le corps sans vie de son père biologique. Il semblait tenter de retrouver une partie de lui, de se refaire une identité. Le voyou l'avisait, hésitant.

《Tu veux que je te donne son nom ?》

Kido releva la tête.

《Hm ?》

《Le nom de Dazel. Son nom de famille. La police me l'a donné.》

Kido garda le silence un moment, fixant Fudo, avant de baisser les yeux, et Sigmund Freud le devina partagé entre le besoin de savoir identitaire et la peur de ce que cela signifiait dans la symbolique humaine. Les Hommes faisaient cas de leurs noms. Sauf Dazel. Il l'avait abandonné avant que ça ne devienne une entrave. Il avait nommé Sigmund Freud ainsi, et c'était son prénom. Un très long prénom. Dazel se fichait des noms. Du sien en particulier. Il n'aurait jamais voulu le donner à qui que ce soit, être rattaché à une enclume historique, une enclume familliale.

Mais Kido avait le droit de savoir, et selon le cabot, l'adolescent ne devait pas payer pour les décisions de son père. Ce qu'il avait pourtant fait, au final.

《Non.》finit-il par dire.《Dazel a raison. On a besoin d'un nom que quand on a une famille.》

Et Kido n'avait plus de famille. Comme Dazel, il n'en voulait plus. Trop de contrainte. Pas assez de fun. Fudo lui adressa un sourire doux comme un nuage, et Sigmund Freud devait admettre qu'un tel sourire sur un visage aussi mutin pouvait rendre fou.

《Yuuto...》fit pourtant le garçon, perdant son sourire.《Les flics ont dit qu'il avait été passé à tabac.》

《Battu ?》murmura l'autre, incrédule.

《Règlement de compte ils ont dit. Il devait p't'être de l'argent. Ou autre chose.》

Sigmund Freud lâcha un gémissement inconsolable. Un monde de chagrin résonnait dans sa plainte : il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu ce sixième sens, celui des drames, des catastrophes. Les garçons se fixaient. Ils avaient compris qui était la cause de tout ça, et se demandaient, chacun en lui-même si l'autre l'avait compris aussi.

La vérité, c'était que la police n'avait pas tout à fait cerné le problème. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas tout à fait tort cette fois.

La vérité, c'était que Dazel avait été tabassé par les hommes de Kido Tsukimoto, que Akio le savait très bien, et que Yuuto aussi. Le drame résidait en cette simple vérité.

《On devrait y aller.》fit Kido.

《Ouais.》répondit l'autre.

D'un même mouvement, ils refermèrent le tiroir.

《Adieu Dazel.》

Et Sigmund Freud pleurait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction et d'une longue série de petites ou grandes fictions sur IE et notamment Kido et Fudo. J'en attends beaucoup du reboot de la saga, en attandant, je vous promets de poster le dernier chapitre au plus tôt ! :)

Bisous à vous, je vous aime fort :-*


End file.
